


Upper East Side

by SomaLaikYu



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Gay Sex, Gossip, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 14:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21738424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomaLaikYu/pseuds/SomaLaikYu
Summary: Chuck Bass es poderoso, puede tenerlo todo con un chasquido, a cada persona que desee a sus pies; y sin embargo ahí esta él; buscando una noche con el aburrido, don nadie, Dan Humphrey, porque eso es todo, solo quiere una noche para poder sacárselo de la cabeza y poder volver a ignorarlo como siempre.Pero hay unos problemas en esta ecuación ¿Dan accederá a tener una noche con él? ¿Cambiará algo entre ellos? ¿Que pasará despues?
Relationships: Chuck Bass/Dan Humphrey, Jack Bass/Georgina Sparks
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> Okey, pues he estado muy enviciada con Gossip Girl últimamente y pensé por qué no hacer una historia sobre mi pareja favorita del show. Espero que les guste.

No lo entiende.

Definitivamente no lo entiende.

Y eso es porque no tiene lógica. Lo peor de todo era que no tenía con quien hablar del tema, o bien, sí, si tenía con quien hablar del tema, solo que no estaba seguro de que Nate entendería cuando le dijera lo que estaba pasando en su cabeza esos días.

Porque no era como si él. Chuck Bass, pudiera controlar sus propios pensamientos, que últimamente lo llevaban a la misma persona, que estaba a unos metros más allá, esperando en una fila para comprarse un café, removiéndose y frotando sus manos por el frío que hacía en el Uper East Side.

Daniel Humphrey. Se mordía el labio, como un hábito que Chuck notó tenía hace tiempo, era impaciente, desesperante, e irritante, y nunca podía estarse quieto.

El aburrido, don nadie, chico solitario, Dan Humphrey.

Con quien desde que compartió esa extraña noche no ha podido olvidarlo, y no no lo esta sobre pensando demasiado, o bien si lo hacía no era su culpa, uno no controlaba sus pensamientos, no sabía qué relevancia tenía en su vida pero siempre su mente rebuscaba en lo profundo y lo veía a él.

Eran alrededor de las doce del medio día cuando Humphrey se presentó en su casa, usando una camisa a cuadros roja, sus pantalones negros atados en un cinturón para mantenerlos firmes en sus caderas, sus ridículamente desordenados rizos sobre su cabeza y sus ojos enormes, café oscuros y expresivos, como los de un cervatillo encandilado por unas luces. Chuck no recordaba que Daniel fuera tan decidido en el momento en el que le preguntó si podrían pasar el día juntos y menos se espera a a sí mismo haber aceptado como lo hizo.

Claro que eso fue antes de que contratara a unas mujeres para que le hicieran "compañía" a Humphrey mientras él salía a pasear a Monkey, su perro, que el mismo Daniel le había regalado cuando él estaba en búsqueda de sentir algo, dolor, felicidad, lo que fuera. Pero cuando volvió a su loft, Dan no estaba, se había ido, y, después descubriría que este se emborrachó, y se fue a la fiesta de Blair a la cual no fue invitado. Al igual que Chuck.

Claro que no salieron de la fiesta sin que antes este hiciera una escena (gracias Daniel) recriminándole a Blair el no haber sido invitado, Chuck se acercó cuando esta le pidió a Louis que controlara la situación, tomando del antebrazo a Humphrey con la intención de llevarselo, lo arrastró hasta el elevador observando como Louis lo tenía tomado del otro brazo, evitando que cayera.

-Suéltalo- le dijo en voz baja, mirando a Louis con los ojos entrecerrados mientras este no soltaba el brazo de Dan- yo me encargo desde aquí

-Antes quisiera intercambiar unas palabras contigo- habló Louis sin prestarle atención a su petición

-Bien- Chuck tomó a Humphrey de las caderas cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron y lo colocó dentro de este apoyado en una pared

-Espérame abajo - ordenó sin lugar a replicas, Dan abrió la boca, pero Chuck presionó los botones del elevador y salió de este, para escuchar que era lo que Louis quería decirle- y no te muevas de ahí, Humphrey- le dijo antes de que las puertas se cerraran

Dan que quedó dentro del elevador unos momentos sintiendo al mundo dar vueltas a causa del alcohol antes de sacar nuevamente su petaca, bueno, más bien la de Chuck, ya que tenía las iniciales C. B. tomó un poco del licor y observó el techo, cuando las puertas se abrieron él se tambaleó hacia afuera del edificio encontrando unas escaleras donde sentarse a esperar como le ordenó Chuck que hiciera.

-Ustedes no fueron invitados a esta fiesta- dijo Louis mirando a Chuck con el ceño fruncido, y este quiso rodar sus ojos y darle un golpe por su innecesario comentario y ridículo acento- Quiero que le digas a Humphrey que se mantenga lejos de Blair, y te quiero hacer a ti la misma advertencia...

-No le diré una palabra, Daniel es libre de hacer lo que le plazca- dijo este presionando el botón del ascensor para llamarlo- y en cuanto a Blair te digo ahora, que no estoy interesado en volver con ella- continuó hablando mientras entraba en el elevador cuando sus puertas se abrieron- si quieres que Daniel deje de verse con Blair también puedes pedírselo a ella

-Dile que está advertido

-Si vuelves a amenazarlo- gruñó en voz baja, haciendo una pausa, no sabía porqué sentía la necesidad de cubrir la espalda de Humphrey en ese momento, pero el único que tenía derecho de amenazar a Daniel era él- deja en paz a Dan, o le diré a Blair, y ella te abandonará, y no por mi, sino por la horrible persona que eres

Fue todo lo que dijo antes de que las puertas se cerraran. Y Louis se quedó ahí con los puños apretados.

Chuck caminó hasta donde estaba sentado Daniel en las escaleras, y luego de tener una ridícula charla donde Humphrey negó estar enamorado de Blair lo llevó de vuelta a su hotel. Lo recostó en el sofá, se quedó un segundo observando el rostro dormido de Humphrey o casi dormido, antes de voltearse a cubrirlo con una manta cuando se volteó para evitar seguir observando al chico en su sofá vio a Blair, mirándolo sorprendida la verlo haciéndose cargo de Dan.

-Has sido bueno todo este tiempo

Después de eso él acompañó a Blair, y hablaron sobre que era lo correcto de hacer, él le dijo a ella que no tenía intenciones de que volvieran a estar juntos, y ella se fue, no sabía como Blair se lo había tomado, pero quizás no muy bien. Pero ella estaba con alguien más y él... él prefería no pensar mucho en ello.

Volvió a donde estaba Daniel, encontrándoselo justo como lo dejó. Alzó una ceja cuando notó su petaca brillando en el bolsillo trasero de los jeans negros de Humphrey, se inclinó y la deslizó fuera de su bolsillo.

-¿Por qué me tocas el trasero? - murmuró Dan medio dormido y aun completamente ebrio, con su rostro hundido en el cojín de cuadros blanco y negro

-Apenas tienes trasero Humphrey- respondió Chuck rodando los ojos y guardando su petaca en el bolsillo interno de su saco- y solo estaba recuperando lo que es mío

Dan se volteó, sus ojos estaban desenfocados lo que indicaba que el alcohol aun no se le pasaba, se movió gateando hasta quedar sentado en el extremo del sofá.

-Este sofá no es tan cómodo como parece- murmuró echando su cabeza hacia atrás, Chuck observó el blanco cuello ante él- ¿puedo... puedo dormir en la cama de Nate?

Chuck rodó los ojos, inclinándose y tomando a Humphrey bajo las axilas y poniéndolo de pie, este se abrazó a su cuello y apoyó su frente en el hombro de Chuck, este sintió la respiración de Humphrey, y tomándole las caderas lo apartó un poco para comenzar a caminar, su estomago se revolvió cuando pensó en Daniel durmiendo en la cama de Nate, e ignorando a su cerebro que le decía que mejor lo apartara de su cuerpo los llevó a ambos a su habitación, excusándose mentalmente con que probablemente Nate iba a regresar a dormir pronto aunque probablemente fuese a salir con Diana o con quien fuera que estaba saliendo en ese momento.

-Esta no es la habitación de Nate- murmuró Dan removiéndose y cuando Chuck le soltó con cuidado, se dejó caer en la cama de este, hundiendo su rostro en la almohada

Chuck alzó una ceja.

-¿Acabas de olfatear mi almohada, Humphrey?

-Mmm- murmuró una afirmación aun con su rostro cubierto, y luego murmuró otra cosa que Chuck no entendió algo más que "mm mmm"

-¿Qué?- tomó los hombros de Humphrey y lo volteó, dejándolo boca arriba en la cama, tenía los ojos cerrados y los labios levemente abiertos

-Huele bien- susurró antes cerrar sus ojos por completo, quedándose dormido al instante

Chuck se quedó ahí observando a Daniel, que tenía una de sus manos sobre su pecho y otra dejándola caer a su lado, rodando los ojos bajó hasta sus piernas extendidas y le quitó los zapatos arrojándolos a un lado. Sonrió cuando este se volteó otra vez en la cama quedando boca abajo, y su rostro estaba hacia un lado, sus labios rosados entreabiertos, y la camisa se le había levantado un poco, exhibiendo algo de su espalda, su piel pálida estaba ante sus ojos, viéndose suave.

-¿Chuck?- escuchó la voz en la puerta de su habitación y volteó rápidamente, encontrándose con Nate que le miraba algo confundido, no le había escuchado llegar- ¿Qué le sucedió a Dan?

Chuck suspiró con cansancio y caminó con lentitud hasta donde estaba su amigo, ambos salieron de la habitación, no le tomó mucho tiempo explicar lo que había ocurrido, desde la fiesta hasta donde estaban ahora.

-Oh- dijo Nate asintiendo con la cabeza cuando este termino de contarle- bueno, puedo llevar a Dan a mi habitación si te molesta, sé que tu y él no se llevan demasiado bien, quiero decir, aun sigo molesto con él por ese estúpido libro que escribió pero...

Comenzó a entrar a la habitación de Chuck pero este le detuvo tomándole del brazo.

-Déjalo, no me molesta

Nate asintió con una expresión algo confundida, pero luego sonrió levemente, su amigo estaba comenzando a ser bueno y estaba yendo por un buen camino, Nate se sentía orgulloso.

-Esta bien, entonces me iré a acostar- dijo caminando al pasillo- descansa

Chuck asintió antes de cerrar la puerta de su habitación, y voltearse a ver al durmiente Humphrey. Suspiró. Solo esperaba que este no vomitara en su cama o tendrían una larga plática mañana. Lo observó removerse nuevamente, esta vez quedando al borde de la cama y abrazándose a las sabanas.

Se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de su cama y se quedó ahí sirviéndose para él algo del whiskey que estaba sobre la mesita de noche. Cada cierto tiempo observando y evitando observar la nuca de cabellos rizados frente a él. Suspiró nuevamente, iba ser una larga noche.

Ni siquiera se da cuenta de porque sus ojos buscaban las caderas de Dan de forma inmediata. No es como si este tuviera curvas o algo, pero el hecho de que fuera así le interesaba aun más y no lo entendía ¡Maldición Humphrey ni siquiera tenía un buen trasero!

De hecho ni siquiera tenía trasero, y para colmo, los pantalones sueltos que usaba provocaban que fuera aún menos visible ante sus ojos, y a todo esto, Humphrey debería comprar pantalones de su talla, no que se le bajaran, la única razón por la que no se le caían era porque usaba cinturón en sus caderas, o a lo mejor era el hecho de que Humphrey haya bajado de peso, antes, cuando lo conoció y este empezó a salir con Serena, sus mejillas eran adorablemente pellizcables, su rostro era más redondo aun con su grasa de bebé aferrándose a él, y eso con sus ojos enormes lo hacía lucir hermosamente inocente, claro que aun conservaba esos ojos.

Aunque ahora parecía que hubiese estado semanas sin alimentarse como es debido, estaba seguro de que si alguien chocaba con él lo mandaría directo al suelo. Y estaba seguro de que si lo rodeaba con sus brazos podría levantarlo con facilidad, pero, no es como si fuese a poner sus manos sobre Dan.

Observó a Nate llegar junto al objetivo de sus pensamientos y palmeándole la espalda como saludo. Desde ese punto no entendía de que hablaban pero decidió apartar la mirada para pensar en algo mas, pero luego de unos minutos no lo consigue y vuelve a fijar su vista en Daniel.

Chuck frunce el ceño cuando ve a Dan hablar y hablar, al parecer parloteando demasiado ignorante de la mirada de confusión de Nate. No era algo poco usual, Humphrey siempre era bueno charlando y divagando con su neurótica cabeza yendo a muchos lugares, no le vendría mal tomarse un ansiolitico de vez en cuando.

Cuando compraron ya el café comenzaron a caminar hasta donde Chuck estaba sentado, este evito mirarlos a ambos, fijando su vista en el periódico frente a él.

Era la primera vez que se veía cara a cara con Daniel desde esa noche de la que estaba seguro él chico de Brooklyn no recordaba nada. Y si lo hacía no lo mencionaba.

A la mañana siguiente de cuando Dan se habia quedado dormido en su cama, comenzó a despertarse sintiendo un dolor de cabeza junto con algo de nauseas, se giró hacia un lado y se encontró con Chuck- leyendo unos documentos en una carpeta- al lado suyo, sin prestarle atención, pero totalmente consciente de que estaba despierto.

-Uhh- murmuró Dan rodando un poco en la cama y Chuck le miró, esperando a que dijera algo- ¿Buenos días?

-Daniel- dijo con un asentimiento a modo de saludo

Observó al rededor confundido, estaba en la cama de Chuck cubierto con una manta, repasó en su mente los episodios de la noche anterior y sus mejillas enrojecieron un poco, avergonzado de haber hecho el tonto frente a Chuck.

Y Chuck... ¿Se había preocupado por él?

El mismo Chuck Bass que una vez lo emborrachó, robó su teléfono, billetera y sus zapatos para luego abandonarlo en medio de la lluvia y que se devolviera por su cuenta a Brooklyn.

Definitivamente era el fin del mundo.

-¿Po-por qué estoy en tu uh... cama?

-Me pediste que te trajera hasta aquí anoche- respondió como si nada, volviendo a centrar su atención en el documento que estaba leyendo

-Tu.. ¿has estado toda la noche... despierto?- cuestionó Dan apoyando su espalda en el respaldo de la cama, quedando sentado, aun cubierto en las sabanas de seda costosas de Chuck

-Ciertamente- asintió pasando de pagina- después de todo te adueñaste de mi cama

-Yo...- Dan se comenzó a sonrojar, y se puso de pie, notando que estaba en boxers y usando una camisa que ciertamente no era la suya ¿Chuck le cambió de ropa? Por alguna razón prefería no preguntar. Caminó hasta una silla donde estaban sus zaparos y pantalones- claro, lo siento, por quitarte la cama, y emborracharme y bueno no sé si hice algo más pero si lo hice también lo siento...- alcanzó sus pantalones con rapidez y se los colocó-debería irme

Chuck al fin levantó la mirada cuando dijo la última frase, Dan se le quedó mirando de vuelta sintiendo como era escaneado por esos oscuros ojos intensos, se mordió los labios como solía hacer cuando estaba nervioso, evitando abrir la boca porque sabia que una vez que lo hiciera nada lo callaría. Apartó la mirada, con la excusa de que se colocaba los zapatos y amarrando sus cordones.

-Hey- escucharon la voz de Nate que entró a la habitación, lo cual Dan agradeció-Dan ¿te quedas a desayunar?

-Depende- dijo este algo inseguro- ¿ya olvidaste lo que escribí en mi libro sobre ti y no me envenenaras el desayuno?

-Usualmente diría que el que más podría envenenarte en este cuarto es Chuck, pero dada la forma en que te protegió anoche prefiero ahorrármelo

Dan observó a Chuck con sorpresa, este solo se levantó de su asiento, comenzando a caminar hasta afuera de la habitación.

-Muero de hambre

Que extraña forma de despertar, pensaba Dan perdido en sus pensamientos, mirando la pantalla de su teléfono pero sin escribir realmente hasta que Nate lo trajo de vuelta a la tierra y continuó escribiendo.

-Estaba pensando- comenzó a decir Nate- que podríamos hacer algo hoy en la noche, mi primo está de visita y siendo honesto con lo que menos quiero lidiar ahora es Tripp

-Suena bien- dijo Dan distraído, observando su teléfono y tecleando en él

-¿Puedes dejar eso por un segundo?- le preguntó Nate irritado y Chuck levantó su vista del periódico con aburrimiento- no, le decía a Dan

-No- respondió este mordiéndose los labios. Chuck se le quedó mirando con curiosidad, solo el hecho de que Dan estuviera ensimismado en el teléfono, no porque quisiera mirar esos labios rosados

Nate decidió explicarle.

-El libro de Dan está recibiendo muchas críticas y él esta obsesionado con responder a los comentarios de odio, que es lo peor que alguien puede hacer en su situación, si respondes al odio con odio, solo recibirás más odio, todos lo saben

-Cierto- murmuró Chuck mirando a Nate y luego se volteó a ver a Dan- la gente creerá que estas loco

-Puede ser- dijo Dan arrugando un poco su nariz gesto que Chuck definitivamente no pensó que fuera adorable, un perrito pequeño era adorable, Humphrey era Humphrey- pero no sabrán que soy yo, pensarán que solo soy un fan obsesionado con el libro, además debo batallar con esto ¿Pueden creer que incluso hicieron un sitio web llamado "Odio a Humphrey"? Y además...

Chuck rodó sus ojos y se levantó de su asiento.

-Si me disculpan, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que escuchar los lamentos de bebé de Humphrey- les hizo un gesto con la mano de despedida- y yo, al contrario de ustedes, no tengo tiempo de juntas, mi tio llegará hoy y tengo que lidiar con su desagradable presencia. Nos vemos

Dan parpadeó, antes de mirarlo con una sonrisa irónica mostrando sus no perfectos pero aun adorables dientes.

-Fue un gusto verte también, Chuck- dijo con su usual tono de sarcasmo

Chuck no se molestó en responder, simplemente caminó hasta la salida como si no lo hubiese escuchado, saboreando para sus adentros la forma en la que su nombre se deslizó de esos labios rosados, imaginando para ellos un uso mucho más útil que hablar.


	2. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Georgina tiene un plan malevolo o quizás... no tan malévolo.

Dan estaba escribiendo, sí, después de un bloqueo de escritor ahora por fin había encontrado una forma de escribir; de escribir odio a las personas que comentaban odiando su libro, a las que no las iba dejar salirse con la suya, pero escribiendo al fin y al cabo.

Estaba tan centrado que dio un pequeño respingo cuando escuchó su teléfono vibrar en la madera de la mesa, lo alcanzó sin dejar de despegar su vista de la pantalla y contestó.

-Hola- dijo acomodándose el celular entre el hombro y la mejilla para utilizar sus dos manos para escribir

-Daniel- escuchó la voz de Chuck, pronunciando su nombre completo como cada vez que se dirigía a él- necesito que vengas en este instante

-¿Ah? ¿Ahora? ¿Por...por qué? Estoy algo ocupado, y no, no puedo dejar de responder a los comentarios de odio que ha estado recibiendo mi libro, apuesto a que ninguna de esas personas ha escrito un libro, de principio a fin, como para criticar el mío, y los de la cuenta de amo a Humphrey tienen que mantenerse en su batalla por...

-¿Alguna vez dejas de hablar?- le interrumpió Chuck sonando irritado, Dan podía imaginárselo rodando los ojos con un vaso de whisky en la mano

-Lo siento- Dan se mordió el labio con nerviosismo- ¿Por qué llamabas?

-Ven ahora al Imperio, Georgina pregunta por ti- y colgó

Dan observó el teléfono, ahora en su mano, por un segundo, algo confundido. Normalmente no seguiría las ordenes de Chuck, pero sabía que este no le llamaría si no fuera importante. Antes de llegar a la puerta, luego de haber guardado su móvil y su billetera, se detuvo y después de un momento de vacilación alzó su camisa, olfateándose, rayos, pensó. No se había bañado desde ayer y no iba ir donde Chuck así. Pensó antes de meterse en el baño y cerrar la puerta.

Al llegar al hotel de Chuck, las puertas del elevador se abrieron sonando una pequeña campanilla y Dan salió observando al rededor, encontrándoselo a él y Georgina tomando lo que parecían ser martinis sentados en el mismo sofá rojo en el que él cayo casi inconsciente hace unas noches por beber tanto alcohol.

-Llegas tarde- murmuró Chuck mirándolo con el ceño fruncido

-Hola a ti también, Chuck- dijo con una sonrisita sarcástica

-Hola Dan- lo saludó Georgina, poniéndose de pie cuando lo observó entrar, con sus ojos pintados con sombra alrededor y su ceja alzada en una expresión que si no conociera como era ella le parecería sensual

-Hola, Georgina- asintió comenzando a caminar hasta donde estaban ellos y se sentó en el sofá entre ambos- ¿Que necesitan?

-Necesitamos pedirte un favorcito- confesó Georgina con simpleza a lo que él hizo un ruidito incomprendido y la miró

-Uh ¿Qué?

-Georgina- la detuvo Chuck frunciendo el ceño- No usaremos a Humphrey, lo llamamos por qué quizás el convencerá a Nate, Daniel quizás se orine en los pantalones antes de conseguir lo que queremos

-Eso es un poco exagerado...- comenzó a decir Dan ladeando un poco su cabeza

-¿Por qué? ¿No lo hacías hasta los siete años?- preguntó divertido Chuck haciendo que Dan se sonrojara y la sonrisa del millonario se acentuara

-¿C-como...?

-Jenny me dijo

Dan apretó los labios, iba matar a su hermana por darle esa información a Chuck Bass de todas las personas del mundo, enserio no quería que el supiera eso, y ahora que lo pensaba ¿Porqué le preocupaba tanto que Chuck lo supiera? Era Chuck, después de todo. Y Jenny... ¿Por qué se lo tuvo que decir? ¿También le hablaría sobre que lloraba cuando su papá no le iba a dejar a la escuela cuando tenía seis años? ¿O que estuvo enamorado desde octavo grado en secreto de Serena antes de por fin invitarla a salir?

-Por muy adorable que se me haga su tensión sexual, necesitamos concentrarnos a lo que viniste, Dan

Dan miró a Georgina sorprendido ¿Tensión sexual? ¿Entre él y Chuck? Sí claro, Chuck lo detestaba, lo odiaba, o bien quizás no tanto como cuando se conocieron, pero Georgina estaba loca, siempre lo ha estado, así que solo estaba hablando incoherencias a las que él no haría caso.

-Como sea- respondió volteando y frotando sus manos contra sus muslos evitando el contacto visual con ellos- ¿Por qué me llamaron? ¿Qué necesitan que haga?

Dan observó que hubo un intercambio de miradas entre ella y Chuck, este ultimo negaba repetidas veces y ella le hacía señas, hasta que luego de unos segundos después ella volteó a verlo con una sonrisa como si nada hubiese sucedido.

-Necesitamos tu ayuda, más bien Jack, ya sabes, el tío de Chuck, necesita tu ayuda- comenzó a decir antes de dejar su vaso a un lado y comenzar a explicar- verás, Jack quiere comprar un edificio, más que todo por que planea construir un hotel, justo como Chuck hizo con este

-Entiendo- dijo Dan asintiendo- ¿Y qué tiene que ver conmigo?

-El dueño de la editorial es Gabriel, ese tipo que salía con Serena, y él no está dispuesto a negociar... al menos...

-Al menos que le presentemos al escritor del último libro exitoso de New York- terminó Chuck y Dan pudo notar que apretaba los puños, y sinceramente, no entendía porqué estaba tan molesto

Claro que recordaba a Gabriel, ese tipo había aparecido después de irse con Serena y otra chica a españa, Serena pensó que habían vuelto casados y estuvo demasiado ebria para recordarlo, claro que no era así, nunca se casaron, sin embargo el tipo comenzó a salir con Serena y luego intentó estafarla.

Gabriel era un imbécil. Aunque le sorprendía que le gusta el libro.

-¿Se refieren a mi?- preguntó él apuntándose a si mismo confundido- pero muchas personas odiaron mi libro, dicen que Inside es el peor libro y...

-Gabriel dice que eres joven, un niño, tienes tiempo para aprender y él quiere ayudarte a tomar el camino indicado para que lo hagas, dijo que se conforma con que aceptes estar con él en un par de cenas, y él, a cambio, aceptara darle el edificio que planeaba usar para su editorial a Jack Bass para que haga su hotel

Dan asintió con lentitud, digiriendo el plan.

-Así que todos ganan algo a cambio- terminó por decir él- excepto que yo, que debo ver al tipo ese que fue un estafador y tratar con él.

-Ganaras la gratitud de Chuck- dijo ella con una sonrisa

-No- dijo Chuck mirándola ceñudo- de hecho no, yo estoy absolutamente en contra de este estúpido plan. Es como entregar a Daniel a cambio de un edificio

-Esta bien- ella rodó sus ojos- visto desde ese punto es malo pero ¿No le hiciste eso mismo a Blair a cambio de tu hotel hace apenas un año, Chuck?

-No- respondió él- fue diferente, Blair es capaz de cuidarse ella misma, siempre lo ha sido, y Jack puede ser un pedazo de imbécil pero no haría daño a nadie, en cambio Daniel apenas sabe cuidarse...

-Soy totalmente capaz de cuidarme- dijo Dan sonando indignado, Chuck rodó los ojos- y estoy de acuerdo con el plan, pero como dije quiero algo a cambio

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Georgina

-Que te encargues de responder a los comentario de odio que esta recibiendo mi libro en "Odio a Humphrey" a todos y cada uno de ellos

Georgina sonrió.

-Me parece un buen acuerdo, Dan- dijo Georgina dandole una sonrisa- ¿Por qué no vas a hacerme otro martini? El mio se acabó

Chuck observó a Daniel asentir y caminar hasta la cocina, y como siempre que hacían sus ojos cuando este no le miraba, se dirigieron a sus caderas, su trasero, buscando algo que se le hiciera sensual, y lo hacía, era muy sensual, pero no entendía porqué. Era el aburrido-Humphrey despues de todo.

-Quien diría- escuchó la voz de Georgina sacándolo de sus pensamientos- que después de quitarle la virginidad a Jenny Humphrey ahora querrías hacer lo mismo con su hermano

Chuck la miró irritado.

-No es así

-Oh pero si lo es- dijo ella apoyándose hacia atrás en el respaldo de su asiento, con una sonrisa complacida- descuida, mantendré tu sucio secretito, después de todo sabemos lo mucho que te cuesta afrontar tus sentimientos

-Cierra la boca

-Solo te diré una cosa, Chuck- dijo ella inclinándose hacia él y guiñándole un ojo- Dan es bueno en la cama, te lo digo por experiencia, pero no le vendría mal que le enseñaras un par de cosas

Chuck la ignoró, y se volteó a ver la televisión donde estaban pasando una película de los vengadores, maldijo a sus adentros por permitir que Georgina llevara a cabo sus sucios planes de ayudar a Jack Bass usando a Dan de carnada.

Era las diez de la noche aproximadamente, y Chuck estaba sentado frente a Dan, igual que esa noche, la primera vez que fueron a tomar unos tragos juntos, en la que lo hizo salir de su limusina en calcetines, se arrepiente de ello, en especial cuando Humphrey volvió la noche siguiente a esa, queriendo pasar otra noche explorando el "mundo de Chuck Bass"

-Esto es divertido- comentó Dan luego de haber tomado un par de shots- espero que esta vez no me abandones en medio de la lluvia

Chuck bufó y rodó los ojos, apartando la mirada con lentitud como un depredador cuidando cada uno de sus movimientos, observando alrededor del recinto por algún rastro de Gabriel.

-Y yo espero que esta vez no estés escribiendo sobre mi Humphrey

-Créeme- dijo Dan estirándose en su asiento- despues de pasar una noche en la carcel luego de hacerlo porque decidiste abandonarme cuando te enteraste, no lo volvería a hacer, bueno en mi libro sí, pero no algo profundo o con... -Dan se rascó la nuca y bajo la mirada, iba decir que con sentimientos pero a Chuck podría no gustarle por lo que dijó la frase inonclusa

-Fue tu culpa después de todo- susurró Chuck mirandole con su expresión imperturbable

-Voy a saltar y decir que no, no lo fue, o... esta bien, ya sí, lo fue solo en parte- comenzó a decir Dan hablando tan rápido como solía hacerlo, Chuck pensó más de una vez que se vería adorable con un bozal para mantener su de vez en cuando irritante boca cerrada- papá me castigó cuando se enteró, como por dos meses... y ademas después cobraste tu venganza ya que en esa visita a la universidad hiciste que los chicos de Yale me ataran a una estatua, en ropa interior

Chuck apretó un poco los puños. Claro, como olvidar cuando había hecho eso, fue estúpido de su parte, ahora le daban ganas de golpearse a sí mismo con el solo pensamiento de que Dan estaba expuesto a la vista de todos en Yale. Eso no le gustaba, nunca había sido bueno compartiendo, y no iba empezar ahora, no es que sintiera que debiera compartir a Humphrey pero simplemente no le gustaba que otros le ojearan.

Dan se le quedó viendo, parecía que Chuck estaba conteniendo su respiración, pero antes de poder decir algo escuchó su celular sonar y lo levantó.

-Es Serena- dijo colgando la llamada- la llamaré luego, debe querer algo relacionado con Blair

Serena. A Chuck nunca le gustó la forma en la que Serena llevaba su relación con Dan. Siempre tenía que estarle ocultando cosas y eso a veces lo desesperaba, y claro le rompía un poco el corazón ver los ojos enormes y anelantes de Dan pidiendo explicaciones, siempre era más facil decir la verdad pero Serena prefería darse mil vueltas, herirlo y al final hacer que se enterara de la forma más dolorosa, ella es una de sus mejores amigas pero simplemente no era para Dan, este no merecía eso, era solo un niño inocente de Brooklyn.

Claro que entendía el lado en que Serena ocultara a Dan partes de su mundo, joder, él mismo lo hubiese hecho para mantenerlo lejos de gente que podría dañarlo, pero no si se dañaba aun más al enterarse de la verdad. Tenía que estar bien con ello, porque Serena era su mejor amiga, y él debería estar feliz por ella. Pero ahora no aplicaba el mismo caso, porque se trataba de Gabriel, un desconocido que había estafado y casi salido con la suya, se le hacía odioso por la pura razon de que quería una cita con Daniel, y la había conseguido, no por nada estaban ahí.

Chuck recuerda los adorables suéteres que usaba Daniel cuando iban a la escuela, sus ojos grandes e inocentes siempre buscando a Serena como un cachorro perdido y enamorado, le gustaba que aun estos no hubiesen cambiado a pesar de que su cabello era más largo y sus rizos se notaban aun más viendose tiernos, y quería jalarlos para...

-¿Chuck Bass?

Levantó la vista cuando alguien lo llamó, sacandolo de sus ensoñaciones, y se encontró con Gabriel, mirandolos con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

-En vivo y en directo- saludó sonando más irritado de lo que hubiese querido

Gabriel no le prestó mucha atención ya que al instante volteó su vista hacia Dan.

-Soy Gabriel, no sé si me recuerdas- dijo extendiendo la mano, a lo que Dan respondió estrechándola con un pequeño asentimiento

-Dan Humphrey, un gusto volver a verte- respondió intentando ocultar el sarcasmo en si voz ante esa frase

Chuck repensó sus opiniones y se quedó ahí un momento, dubitativo, sabía que debería irse, su trabajo estaba hecho, solo debía llegar ahí con Humphrey, esperar a que Gabriel llegara y asegurarse de que Daniel no se arrancara, pero en ese momento desearía que Dan si se hubiese arrancado, y que no estuviera presente en esta cita. Por que sí, era una cita y Georgina y él lo sabian, el tipo, Gabriel, fue bastante específico con lo que quería, una cita con Daniel Humphrey, claro que este no hubiera aceptado nunca por eso Georgina le dio la excusa de que era porque había amado su libro, y probablemente era cierto, a Gabriel le gustaba el lado escritor de Daniel, pero también le gustaba Daniel, y eso hacía que Chuck quisiera estrellar su cara contra la mesa.

Gabriel sonrió, hace unoa años había perseguido a Serena desde España, con el pretexto de poder conocerla mejor y bueno, en realidad solamente quería estafarla, pero tambien en esa cena conoció a Dan.

Dan que se hizo pasar por el novio de Serena para que él la dejara en paz, aunque en esa cena Dan estaba de camarero, y no, el nunca creyó en el amor a primera vista, pero Daniel, simplemente le hizo dudar. Este era hermoso, yendo y sirviendo vino cada vez que alguien lo llamaba, y cuando su padre le preguntó porque estaba sirviendo el dijo que quería ayudar con el dinero, además de lindo era puro, inocente, con sus enormes ojos, que ahora estaba frente a él.

-Entonces- dijo sentándose en el asiento al lado de Dan

-Oh si ¿Querías hablar de mi libro?- dijo este viendo a Chuck ponerse de pie

-En realidad- dijo Gabriel- preferiría que me hablaras de ti

Dan frunció el ceño confundido.

-Si me disculpan- dijo Chuck- tengo que ir a atender una reunión

-¿Qué?- cuestionó Dan sorprendio, mordiendose el labio- uhm... esta bien, nos vemos en el hotel

Chuck le sonrió y comenzó a caminar a la salida, pero se detuvo y volteó, encontrandose a Gabriel acercándose un poco más a Dan y colocando su mano sobre su hombreo, riendo.

-Hola cariño- dijo Georgina llegando a él saliendo de quien sabe donde y tomandolo del brazo-hora de dejar a Dan con su ardiente cita, a menos que quieras ir a reclamar lo que es tuyo- susurró con malicia antes de caminar guiándolos a la salida, Chuck se soltó de su brazo y se quedó parado, sin saber si irse o no, la puerta estaba solo a unos metros.


	3. Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El plan de Georgina sale a la luz, Chuck y Dan cayeron en él. Y ahora Chuck tiene una propuesta que Dan no puede rechazar, o mejor dicho, no quiere.

Dan dio un paso hacia adelante, uno de muchos, entrando en el loft, furioso, siendo seguido por Chuck, que daba pasos lentos a diferencia de los histéricos de Daniel, este daba vueltas alrededor de la sala, frente al pequeño bar.

-Creo que estas exagerando, Daniel- comentó ahora alcanzando su botella de whiskey y se comenzó a servir en uno de los vasos que estaban cerca

-Te dije que podía con esto- respondió Dan pasando las manos por su cabello desordenándolo un poco

Chuck rodó los ojos y tomó un trago, sabía que el chico se molestaría un poco, pero no por las razones que él pensaba, de alguna forma quiso empujarlo contra el sofá para que dejara de moverse, y de morderse los labios, porque estaba llamando demasiado a sus ojos esos movimientos, y sus caderas balanceándose de un lado a otro lo estaban de cierta forma, bueno, poniendolo ansioso.

-No te pedí que hicieras nada de esto

-¡Pero no tenías que golpearlo, Chuck!- gritó apuntándolo con un dedo, finalmente dejándose caer en una de las sillas frente al bar, quedando ante él- sabes que soy capaz de protegerme, lo sabes muy bien, el plan hubiese salido perfecto, Gabriel estaba por firmar el contrato

-Por favor, Humphrey, estabas pidiendo a gritos que te sacara de ahí, en especial cuando él se estaba inclinando para besarte, saltaste como un conejito asustado cuando colocó su mano sobre tu rodilla- Chuck le lanzó una mirada acallando toda replica- deberías darme las gracias

-¡Rayos, Chuck! ¡No soy tan recatado como piensas! ¡Besar a un chico no me habría importado! ¡Y hubiésemos obtenido el contrato que tanto querías! ¡Tenía todo bajo control!

-En primera yo jamás te pedí que le convencieras de firmarlo, era un plan estúpido desde el inicio- respondió Chuck dando la vuelta a la mesa del bar y acercándose peligrosamente a Dan que también se puso de pie, arrepintiéndose cuando este violó un poco su espacio personal como solía hacerlo- y en segunda no lo habrías dejado besarte

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es un hombre? - dijo inconsciente alejándose un poco, pero sin bajar la mirada- te lo dije Chuck, no me habría importado, podría haberlo hecho bien yo solo, pero no confiaste en mi lo suficiente

Dan sonaba algo herido, claro que intentaba no demostrarlo frente a él, y aun así Chuck podía leerlo como un libro abierto.

-No tenías garantía de que lo hubiese firmado después

Hubo un silencio y Dan tenía que reconocer que era cierto, ya que, Gabriel solo le dio su palabra de firmarlos si le besaba, pero antes de que siquiera este acabara con la distancia que los separaba apareció Chuck de quién sabe donde, dándole un puñetazo al otro en la mandíbula y sacándolo de ahí agarrándolo de la muñeca, prácticamente arrastrandolo por el lugar.

-Debería irme- murmuró Dan, pero antes de retroceder un paso Chuck le agarró del antebrazo con un leve rastro de enojo, y lo jaló hasta él sin medir su fuerza y prácticamente chocaron en un movimiento torpe en el que Chuck terminó con su nariz contra su cuello ya que había inclinado su cabeza

Dan tembló un poco cuando le tomó de ambos hombros, manteniéndolo ahí, su respiración se agitó y sus mejillas enrojecieron un poco cuando las manos de Bass bajaron hacia sus caderas, dejándolas reposar ahí moviendo sus dedos como acariciando, pero acercándolo un poco más, la punta de su nariz haciéndole cosquillas entre su hombro y oído, lo que me hizo que sus piernas temblaran.

Dan nunca había tenido a Chuck Bass tan cerca, al menos no sin que le estuviera amenazando por alguna cosa que no hizo, se sentía raro, raro pero no del tipo mal raro, de hecho, olía bien, a hombre, claro, era un hombre, pero era como un adulto, maduro, masculino, su olor mezclado con algo de whiskey, perfume -que Dan apostaba costaba más de un mes de su salario como cuando fue camarero- y cigarrillos. Todo lo que Chuck Bass era. Tampoco pudo evitar notar que estaba fuerte- mucho más que antes cuando iban en la escuela y él fue quien golpeó a un tipo en lugar de Chuck- muy fuerte, sentía los músculos de su pecho cuando levantó sus manos para apartarlo sin hacerlo realmente.

Todo eso se sentía extrañamente íntimo, mucho más que eso, se sentía desnudo, expuesto con Chuck tan cerca, vulnerable, y al estremecerse cuando sintió la respiración de este contra su cuello dejó mostrar algo de esa vulnerabilidad sin poder evitarlo.

-Humphrey

-Chuck...- comenzó a decir, pero dejó la frase inconclusa, ya que, sin tener pensamientos coherentes dudaba decir algo inteligente, y probablemente solo se le escapara algún sonido

Sintió sus mejillas calentarse aún más mientras ciertas partes de su cuerpo también lo hacían, cerró un momento los ojos cuando las manos de Chuck se movieron a su espalda, pegándolo más a su cuerpo, y Chuck se sorprendió cuando sintió que los pantalones de Daniel tenían cierta parte despierta dentro, pero antes de poder bajar un poco más sus manos o hacer un comentario escuchó el elevador anunciando que alguien acababa de llegar y empujó rápidamente a Chuck -que lucía tan calmado como si nada hubiese ocurrido- cuando escuchó unos pasos acercándose hacia donde estaban ellos.

-Bueno- dijo Georgina con resignación- supongo que la parte A del plan no se pudo completar gracias a cierto individuo...-miró a Chuck con molestia en sus ojos, pero luego se alzó de hombros

-Era un plan estúpido de todas formas- susurró Chuck con una expresión de aburrimiento

Georgina comenzó a discutir con él sobre que no era un plan estúpido solo era simple, y continuaron así por unos minutos hasta que Dan habló.

-Uhm..- comenzó a decir algo inseguro, tirando de su camiseta hacia abajo con disimulo, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para Chuck que tenía una sonrisita divertida en el rostro, Dan quiso golpearlo pero estaba demasiado avergonzado y solo quería largarse de allí- tengo que irme... tengo... que escribir, y responder comentarios de los fans y los no fans... así que mejor voy a... n-nos vemos- soltó de sopetón y caminando con la misma velocidad hacia el elevador, presionando el botón para llamar con torpeza rogando que las puertas se abrieran más rápido cuando pudo entrar, y mantuvo la mirada fija en sus pies cuando se cerraron, sin ver a ninguno de ellos, sabía que Chuck estaba sonriendo, no necesitaba tener levantar la vista para saberlo, y entonces las puertas al fin se cerraron y el apoyó su espalda contra la pared y dejó escapar todo el aire contenido en sus pulmones, y bajó la mirada observando lo que tanto temía, se le había puesto dura como una roca por culpa de Chuck Bass.

¿Qué mierda estaba mal con él?

Chuck, se volteó nuevamente a servirse un poco más de whiskey, ignorando a Georgina que tenía la mirada fija en él.

-¿Ya fuiste capaz de besarlo?- preguntó como si nada tomando asiento donde Dan había estado anteriormente

Chuck se volteó sorprendido, observando la expresión de la chica que lucía como si supiera algo que él no. Georgina, la cruel, despiadada, y sicópata, Georgina ¿Cómo demonios no se habían dado cuenta? Claro, esa noche había estado un poco ocupado comiéndose con los ojos la silueta de Daniel, sin embargo, no era excusa, porque ahora tenía a Georgina ahí mirándole con una sonrisa como si se hubiera ganado la lotería. Su expresión se volvió seria y la miró con algo de irritación en sus ojos.

-Nunca necesitaste a Humphrey para convencer a Gabriel de firmar los papeles

Georgina rodó los ojos y sacó de su bolso unos papeles y se los entregó a él. Chuck notó que era el contrato firmado por Gabriel para ceder el edificio de la editorial a Jack Bass.

-Hazme el favor de dárselos a Jack por mi, y dile que de nada- su sonrisa se acrecentó y tomó un vaso sobre la mesa también sirviéndose del licor que el estaba tomando- Pero por si las dudas, no, no necesitaba a Dan para convencer a Gabriel

-¿Por qué lo llamaste entonces?- inquirió sonando un poco más frio de lo que pretendía

-Porque quería ayudarte

-¿Cómo es que prostituir a Daniel por un edificio iba a ayudarme?- su puño derecho se apretó en torno al vaso sin él notarlo

-Mira, estaba muy aburrida allá en Siberia congelándome- comenzó a decir ella entrecerrando un poco los ojos y contando la historia con aburrimiento- entonces un día me llegó un mensaje, pidiendo que me hiciera cargo del blog de Gossip Girl, y yo podría convertirme en la nueva fuente de información, pero entonces me llega uno de parte de los neoyorkinos anónimo que mandó otro tip, una foto, de ti, cuidando del pequeño Daniel en la fiesta de Blair y llevándolo hasta tu hotel

-Puedes verlo como un acto de caridad- respondió alzándose de hombros

-Puedo, pero no creo- ella le sonrió aun más- porque en esa foto algo se me hizo extrañamente familiar y luego recordé que no era la foto, sino que eras tú, ya que a la última persona que miraste así fue a Blair cuando estabas enamorado de ella...

-Esto no es...

-¡Y ahora!- exclamó ella con una risa interrumpiéndole y alzándose en su asiento con dicha- ahora... miras a Dan de esa forma- continuó riéndose como si fuera lo más gracioso- ¡Me encanta!

La chica continuó riéndose y murmurando cosas que sonaron como "hermosa pareja" "no me lo esperaba" y dando aplausos de vez en cuando.

-No sé que es lo que crees que ocurre, y admito que Daniel es exquisito, más aun cuando tiene la boca cerrada- le dijo y Georgina le miró con algo de sorpresa, pero parecía más complacida, aunque sin aceptar que él lo haya admitido tan rápido- pero no lo veo de esa forma

-¿Ah, no lo haces?

-Quiero follármelo- admitió Chuck como si hablara del clima- no voy a negar eso, últimamente admito que lo he pensado muy seguido, tenerlo boca abajo en mi cama, desnudo, el solo pensamiento es como un veneno que me recorre las venas y la única cura que tengo en mente es probar a Daniel, follármelo, sentirlo retorcerse bajo mío, y luego, cuando me de cuenta de lo poco atraído a él que me siento, se me quitará, y lo dejaré de una vez por todas, eso es todo

-Si es así como quieres verlo, bien- Georgina se levantó tomando su bolso de la mesa comenzando a caminar hacia la salida, pero se volteó antes y le miró- Dan es un buen chico, y te estas negando a demasiado al no aceptar que en el fondo lo que quieres es más que sexo con él, solo porque tienes miedo de los sentimientos- y con ello se fue, dejándole solo

(...)

Dan pasó la pagina de el libro "The petting zoo" el cual era uno de sus libros favoritos, había pasado una semana desde el incidente, y no había sabido mucho de Chuck hasta el momento, solo sabía que Nate iba a hacer una fiesta el Viernes en la casa- si se le podía llamar casa a la mansión gigantesca- de su abuelo.

Lo cierto era que no quería ir, no estaba de animo para encontrarse con alguno de sus amigos, o Chuck. En especial a Chuck, al menos no desde que eso ocurrió. Si, había comenzado a referirse al incidente como eso. Porque no podía creer como su cuerpo respondió casi al instante en que Chuck le puso sus sucias y manipuladoras manos encima, claro que aun se mantenía preguntándose a si mismo por qué se lo había permitido, porqué rayos no se había apartado, por qué no podía sacárselo de la cabeza, y también se preguntaba porqué cuando lo recordaba la única forma de controlar los impulsos de su cuerpo era conduciendo su mano hacia abajo y aliviarse, o tomando duchas frías.

Chuck probablemente estaba partiéndose de la risa en algún lado aun recordando lo muy hormonal que el cuerpo del pobre niño de Brooklyn- osea él- había reaccionado. Solo esperaba que no se riera de él con Serena, o Blair o Nate o cualquiera de su circulo cercano, o lejano, o en realidad prefería que no se riera de él y punto.

Volvió al inicio de la pagina que había comenzado a leer al darse cuenta de que no había prestado atención a lo que leía e intento concentrarse mejor, lo cual era fácil, ya que el libro lo había leído ya unas cuantas veces. Cuando iba como por el segundo parrado escuchó su teléfono sonar, pero no tuvo que verlo para saber que era Georgina era la que le estaba llamando, de hecho, ella le insistió muchas veces para que fuera a la fiesta, y para ser honesto no sabía por qué.

Pasó una hora desde esa llamada hasta que escuchó que tocaban la puerta, a lo que él se negó a responder, enserio no quería lidiar ahora con esa chica, si hubiese sido su padre hubiese abierto con su propia llave. Justo cuando cerró el libro y se levantó para abrir porque el sonido realmente le estaba estresando, los golpes se detuvieron y un minuto después la puerta se abrió, y Dan se quedó paralizado al ver entrar a Chuck Bass a su hogar, como si nada, con una llave en la mano. Llevaba uno de esos costosos trajes que siempre usaba, luciendo como si fuera el rey de todo el lugar.

-Ch-Chuck-dijo parpadeando al incrédulo mientras Chuck se paseaba mirando alrededor sin prestarle mucha atención-¿Cómo entraste?- claro, con la llave, pensó queriendo estrellarse contra un árbol- quiero decir, la llave ¿d-dónde conseguiste esa llave?

-Recordé donde la guardabas

-P-pero tu nunca me viste... guardarla, creo- dijo con lentitud y siguiendo a paso rápido a Chuck cuando este entró en su habitación y comenzó a mirar los libros de su estantería arriba de la cama, leyendo unos títulos, luego pasó su dedo índice con movimientos lentos por los DVDs y alzó una ceja cuando vio a Cedric, su muñeco Cabbage Patch, Dan quiso cubrirse de repente, a él y toda su habitación porque ¿Desde cuando Chuck Bass se mostraba interesado en lo que le rodeaba a él, Dan Humphrey?

Estaba seguro de que Chuck lo considerba un aburrido don nadie, o como dijo Chuck "no pensaba en él" al parecer no era digno de los pensamientos de Chuck Bass.

Cuando Chuck ignoró sus preguntas y tomó entre sus dedos el libro que él estaba leyendo cuando fue interrumpido ojeandolo un poco y dejandolo donde estaba, y luego pasó sus dedos de la mano derecha por su cama sin hacer, por sus sabanas de futbol, por su almohada.

-Chuck- le llamó para distraerlo de su atención en su lugar más íntimo, porque enserio, esto se estaba volviendo extraño, casi bizarro

-¿Mmm?- preguntó este sin prestarle atención, abriendo un cajón de una de las cómodas

-¿Qué haces aquí? Quiero decir, no en Brooklyn, sino, aquí en mi casa, aunque también en Brooklyn, es... raro, nunca pensé que vendrías por aquí, al menos no por tu propia voluntad- comenzó a decir divagando como solía hacer cuando estaba nervioso y entonces se atrevió a preguntar el verdadero motivo por el que podría estar parado frente a él- ¿es... es por lo que pasó en... en tu hotel?

No respondió, demasiado perdido en sus pensamientos, parecía que no hubiese captado una sola palabra de lo que él había dicho.

-¿Chuck?-insistió cuando vio que este estaba viendo el cajón de su ropa interior y la tocaba con curiosidad, abrió los ojos sorprendido y fue a cerrarlo con fuerza sin importarle que casi le apretara los dedos en el proceso- ¿¡Podrías escucharme!?

-¿Por qué?- cuestionó divertido- ¿tendrás otra erección si no lo hago?

Dan abrió la boca sorprendido y Chuck sonrió con prepotencia, mientras el boqueaba como pez fuera del agua sin saber que decir, y sus mejillas enrojecían con fuerza.

-¿Podemos por favor olvidar que eso alguna vez ocurrió?- preguntó luego de un rato, cubriéndose el rostro y sabiendo que Chuck nunca le dejaría olvidarlo

-No

Era de esperarse.

-Chuck, por favor

-El recuerdo sigue muy vívido en mi mente- dijo dando un paso hacia adelante- y de alguna forma... no puedo deshacerme de él, por muy...- hizo una pausa llevándose una mano a los labios como repensándose la palabra- tentador, que se me haga verte suplicando

Dan frunció el ceño mirando sus zapatos.

-Solo dime que quieres, dudo que hayas venido únicamente a regocijarte

-Mm en realidad eso es tan falso como cierto- comenzó a decir tomando asiento en el sillón rojo de su habitación- me gusta verte retorciéndote como haces, hacerte sentir desesperado, uno de los placeres a los que no me niego. Pero sí, he venido por algo más

Hubo una pausa, un momento de tensión en el que Chuck se quedó mirándole desde ahí, de pies a cabeza y Dan deseó haberse puesto algo más presentable que la camisa celeste que estaba usando, jeans sueltos y probablemente haberse bañado ese día.

-¿Por qué?

-Como dije no he podido quitarme el vívido recuerdo de tu hormonado cuerpo de adolescente virgen de mi cabeza, por lo cual dejame decirte, no estoy orgulloso. Así que mi solución es...- hizo una pausa siempre con ese tono de seriedad y Dan quiso replicar que ya no era un adolescente y mucho menos virgen-Quiero que tengamos sexo, Daniel

Dan parpadeó durante unos segundos, antes de echarse a reír con fuerza, no era su intención, solo que la risa salió del alma y no pudo detenerla, al menos no hasta que notó que Chuck no se reía con él, lo cual significaba que no fue un chiste lo cual hizo que su expresión de gracia se convirtiera en horror.

-¿¡Estas hablando enserio!?- le apuntó con el dedo, acusándolo

-Solo te pido una noche, Daniel- dijo pasando las manos por su cabello, con la misma calma de siempre, pero necesitaba saber que se sentía tener el cuerpo de Dan para él, escucharlo, sentirlo, necesitaba saberlo para después poder olvidarse de él y seguir adelante, porque sabía que era un capricho temporal- solo una noche para quitarme las ganas que llevo que créeme no me siento muy orgulloso de ello

-Pe-pero yo... yo no...

-También lo quieres- susurró amenazante poniéndose de pie en un movimiento rapido y calculador, dando un paso hacia él, y luego otro y otro más hasta que estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia- No te hagas el inocente, porque si no lo quisieras también, tu cuerpo no estaría reaccionando como hace cada vez que me acerco

-Fu-fue una vez...

-Con esta dos- selló antes de tomar su cintura y pegarlo a su cuerpo, respirándole en el oído, acariciando con la punta de su nariz el contorno de su oreja con suavidad, suspirando y haciendo que Dan sintiera sus rodillas temblorosas- Si enserio no lo quieres... pídeme que me aparte y lo haré

-Chuck...

-No puedes- le interrumpió- no puedes porque también quieres probar como sería si lo hiciéramos ¿verdad? Quieres probar como sería tener a Chuck Bass tocándote, haciéndote perder la cabeza

Dan jadeó cerrando los ojos cuando el lóbulo de su oreja fue mordido y una lengua pasó por él con movimientos lentos, y sus caderas acariciadas con un masaje pegándolo más a Chuck, y entonces pasó. Su cuerpo comenzó a despertar, la sangre viajó hacia el sur, igual que la primera vez que lo tocó, y el quiso separarse, hacerle caso a su parte racional, pero no encontró la fuerza suficiente, porque su cuerpo no quería apartarse, porque su cuerpo también reconoció al dueño de las fantasías de sus últimos orgasmos a base de su mano y no iba permitir que se alejara ahora.

-Quieres sentirme desnudándote, quieres que te bese el cuerpo y te abrace- siguió susurrando Chuck

Le empujó hacia atrás y Dan calló de espaldas sobre la cama y no tuvo tiempo de procesarlo antes de que Chuck estuviera sobre él, acomodándose entre sus piernas y levantándole los brazos, sujetándole las manos sobre la cabeza con una de las suyas, e inclinándose para darle un beso en el cuello y morderlo con delicadeza, disfrutando al verlo retorcerse para ser liberado.

-Quieres que te controle y te acaricie, que te haga ver el cielo una y otra vez, quieres que te separe esas piernas e introduzca mis dedos en ese inexplorado lugar...-dijo llevando una de sus manos al trasero de Humphrey, apretándolo, pero antes de poder desabrochar el botón de este escucharon la puerta del loft abrirse

-¡Dan, ya llegué!- anunció la voz de su padre desde la sala, y Dan notó que la puerta de su habitación estaba cerrada pero sin seguro y si su padre venía lo vería a él y Chuck en esa posición y solo... no podría con ello

-Mierda, Chuck, apártate- dijo intentando liberar sus muñecas del agarre

-¿No te convenció mi discurso?- preguntó divertido, sin soltarle

-Por favor, Chuck- pidió suplicante en un susurro

-¿Que haremos el viernes en la noche entonces?- cuestionó complacido escuchando pasos acercarse a la habitación

-¡Dan! ¿Estas en casa?- escucharon la voz de Rufus

-Esta bien, tu ganas- exclamó Dan desesperado aun en un susurro- sexo, tendremos sexo, tú y yo, lo que quieras solo... por favor, mi papá entrará en cualquier momento...

Y no tuvo mucho tiempo para terminar la frase cuando Chuck se levantó con una expresión entre complacida y divertida, y se alejó unos pasos de la cama, tomando uno de los libros sobre la cómoda y fingiendo leerlo y justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió y él por su parte no tuvo tiempo de levantarse.

-¿Dan?- dijo su padre sorprendido al ver a Chuck ahí y luego de vuelta a él que seguía en la cama medio recostado- Oh, hola, Chuck, no sabía que estabas aquí

-Rufus- dijo con un asentimiento respetuoso, como si no acabara de darle una charla explícita de sexo a su hijo con lo que quería hacerle, debería ganarse un Oscar por su estupenda actuación y un golpe en la cara por la sonrisa ególatra- solo andaba por el barrio y vine a convencer a Daniel de asistir a la fiesta de el viernes

-Oh si, por favor llévalo, no ha hecho algo que no sea estar pegado en su computadora respondiendo comentarios de odio de los haters hacia su libro

-Papá- reclamó Dan

-¿Qué? Es cierto- dijo alzándose de hombros- ¿Te gustaría quedarte a cenar, Chuck?

-Lo cierto es que iba de salida ahora, tengo una reunión en quince minutos

-Claro, comprendo, suerte en tu reunión- dijo Rufus estrechándole la mano cuando Chuck paso por su lado

-Nos vemos, Rufus- dijo a modo de despedida- Daniel- se volteó a verlo divertido y Dan deseó con todas sus fuerzas que su erección no se notara estando medio recostado, y sus mejillas estuvieran de vuelta en su color natural- Nos vemos el viernes entonces- dijo antes de salir, y cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse suspiró aliviado, o al menos así fue hasta que cayó en cuenta de lo que acababa de aceptar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, las cosas se estan "encendiendo" asíque es probable que el otro capítulo sea +18  
En fin, gracias por leer. Bye


	4. Part IV

La fiesta iba ser un asco, enserio, y ni sabía que demonios hacía ahí en ese momento, la casa- mansión del abuelo de Nate era más enorme de lo que recordaba si ha de ser posible, hoy no vio el helicóptero que quizás traería al más viejo de los Vanderbilt probablemente porque estaba ya dentro intentando sobornar al primo de Nate- Trip- o al mismo Nate para que se unieran a su campaña para ser diputados.

La última vez que había estado ahí fue con Vanessa y no había llevado un traje tan bonito como el que debería haber llevado puesto en ese momento, ya que varias personas andaban con trajes muy elegantes, como el traje que le regaló Chuck Bass. Sí, había recibido un paquete en su casa, y cuando lo abrió notó un hermoso traje Dolce & Gabbana de color negro, con una camisa celeste, y una corbata negra, y sobre todo ello una nota.

"Ponte lindo para mi esta noche"

-C.B.

Su primer pensamiento fue quemar el traje, y la nota, en especial la nota, era como una burla, como si se preparara y sentenciara a Dan a que tuvieran esa noche para ellos, como si hablara con una prostituta, quizás funcionaba con cualquier persona con la que Chuck hubiese salido antes, quizás incluso hasta con Blair le funcionó, pero él no iba hacerlo tan sencillo.

Decidió no usar el traje, no tenía porqué, Nate le dijo que fuera con algo sencillo porque quizás jugarían futbol otra vez, como cuando estuvo en ese lugar por primera vez. Así que decidió colocarse una camisa de franela a cuadros, un suéter con botones de color grafito, y unos jeans sencillos que le quedaban sueltos en las caderas, por lo que se colocó un cinturón.

Observó hacia un lado y vio a Nate discutiendo con Serena, y como eran las únicas personas que conocía en esta fiesta- aparte de Blair que estaba con Louis allá a la distancia, y Chuck de quien no quería saber por el momento- se acercó a ellos.

-Hey- les saludó con una sonrisa

-¡Dan!- dijo Serena con una sonrisa, dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Dan- habló Nate en un tono más serio- te estaba buscando, tenemos que hablar

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora?

Por un segundo el pánico se hizo presente en su voz, porque ¿Y si Chuck le había contado sobre lo que había pasado en su hotel? ¿Y si le había contado sobre lo que pasó en su casa, o que el accedió a hacer cosas con Chuck? 

No estaba listo para un sermón de parte de Nate, Nate siempre tan recto y perfecto y bueno y justo, y él, simplemente no esta listo para que la gente lo supiera porque ni él sabía que estaba pasando con Chuck, ni por qué accedió a lo que él le pidió.

-Es importante- dijo tomándolo del brazo sin fuerza, solo para guiarlo- Serena, si nos disculpas

Ella asintió algo confundida, mientras Nate conducía a Dan hasta el balcón de la casa de su abuelo, Dan observó hacia abajo y vio el enorme campo de césped que había ante sus ojos, todos esos arboles, todo tan lleno de color verde con únicamente personas con vestidos y trajes elegantes que contrastaban, sin duda era un lugar hermoso, y sin duda hubiese pensado eso si no estuviera conteniendo la respiración.

-Dan- comenzó a decir Nate- ¿Estas enfadado conmigo? Porque si es así me gustaría que me lo dijeras

-¿Qué?- cuestionó mirando a su amigo con una expresión anonadada y dejando escapar el aire- No, yo... no ¿Por qué piensas eso?

-Bueno, sé que a veces soy un poco despistado...

-¿A veces?

Nate bufó.

-Bien, la mayoría del tiempo, sé que soy despistado, pero he notado que estas evitándome últimamente- sus ojos azules eran tan enormes, y a veces lo llevaba a preguntarse como rayos era posible que Nate fuera tan bueno cuando había vivido toda su vida con una familia como la de los Vanderbilt- eres mi mejor amigo Dan, así que necesito que me digas la verdad

Dan rodó los ojos.

-Creí que tu mejor amigo era Chuck

-¿Es eso?- preguntó sorprendido -¿Estas celoso de que Chuck es mi mejor amigo?

Dan soltó una carcajada, porqué enserio Nate no captaba absolutamente nada, pensó en decirlo pero no quería ofenderlo. Sin embargo no podía decirle que la causa de evitar a Nate era que estaba realmente evitando a Chuck, y ya que estos vivían juntos cada vez que Nate lo invitaba a jugar Call Of Duty sabía que tendría que ver a Chuck paseándose por ahí, y simplemente no estaba listo para ello, porque Dan sabía que Chuck le lanzaría miradas provocadoras, que le lanzaría comentarios subidos de tono sin importarle si Nate escuchaba, y enserio no podría sopórtalo después del trato que hicieron, o el par de incidentes que tuvieron.

-Dan- le llamó Nate colocando un brazo alrededor de su cuello- Chuck y yo nos conocemos desde que teníamos como seis años, y es mi mejor amigo, pero no porque el sea mi mejor amigo te vuelve menos importante, porque tu también lo eres

-Oh- dijo con un asentimiento, porque si Nate quería creer que ese era el motivo de sus constantes excusas para no salir, pues el no se lo iba impedir, asique sonrió- es bueno saberlo

-Y por cierto, vamos a empezar en quince minutos a jugar futbol así que será mejor que te vayas preparando- Dan rodó los ojos y observó a Trip que llegaba a ellos emocionado, comenzando a llamar a los jugadores para que vayan al campo de juego y dándole el balón a Nate 

Cuando Nate le arrojó el balón con una sonrisa a Dan, a este se le escapó y chocó con unos lustrosos zapatos, por lo que la recogió de ahí, casi estrellándose con la persona frente a él.

-Lo siento- se disculpó antes de levantarse del suelo y encontrarse con una expresión divertida en el rostro de Chuck

-No hay cuidado- respondió luciendo un elegante traje de color azul marino, impecable como siempre, mientras miraba a Dan de arriba abajo, fijándose en su atuendo- linda ropa, Daniel ¿La sacaste del armario de un leñador?

Dan rodó los ojos, sabía que esa era la forma indignada que tenía Chuck en demostrar que estaba algo molesto porque el no usara el traje que le dio.

-Hey Chuck- dijo Nate llegando hasta donde estaban ellos- me alegra que vinieras ¿te nos unes para jugar fútbol?

-Por muy tentadora que sea la idea de taclear a Daniel- dijo con burla- creo que voy a pasar, no tengo ganas de ensuciarme

-Bueno, eso es nuevo- se burló Dan- Quien diría que Chuck Bass tendría miedo de ensuciarse las manos para jugar

-¿Tu si jugarás?- preguntó Chuck extrañamente interesado, pero su expresión de diversión no desapareció, de hecho, su sonrisa creció aun más, como si el hecho de que Dan jugara futbol fuera su regalo de navidad adelantado

-Si- respondió Dan encogiéndose de hombros

-Bueno, entonces me encantaría ver como te ensucias, Humphrey, claro, si duras cinco segundos sin ser tacleado con lo escuálido que estás

Nate pasó la mirada del uno al otro con una expresión de confusión, como tratando de averiguar si había algo de lo que él no estaba enterado, pero antes de abrir la boca notó que llegaba Trip pidiéndole de nuevo que fueran a ponerse en posición, ellos obedecieron, y Dan mientras se iba sintió la mirada de Chuck taladrándole la nuca. 

Uno de los primos de Nate le arrojó el balón y el lo tuvo por unos cuantos segundos mientras corría, y duró unos siete pasos cuando notó que alguien estaba frente a él para taclearlo así que se la arrojó a Nate antes de que fuera sujetado por la cintura y tacleado en cuestión de segundos, golpeando su cabeza contra el césped.

Pasó un momento y el tipo que le tacleó le tendió la mano con una sonrisa.

-Buen pase, niño

El tomó la mano, y se levantó con algo de dificultad, e hizo una pequeña mueca. Y luego llegó Nate.

-Dan ¿Estas bien?

-Sí- dijo con un asentimiento y sacudiendo su mano, restándole importancia, le dolía algo la cabeza, pero no quería demostrarlo, menos sabiendo que Chuck estaba en algún lugar del campo quizás disfrutando de esto un poco demasiado, o quizás había encontrado a alguna presa fácil y se fue a besuquear con ella a algún armario

-Lo siento- se disculpó Nate- mis primos son algo rudos con los nuevos, y solo estuviste aquí una vez así que...

-Sí, da igual

El juego continuó unos diez minutos más, cuando escuchó el silbato sonar para hacer una pausa Dan notó que su cuerpo estaba mucho menos en forma de lo que pensó, probablemente porque llevaba mucho tiempo sin hacer ejercicio, y solía pasar el tiempo escribiendo o leyendo sobre algo, por lo que ahora su respiración estaba agitada y tuvo que apoyar sus manos en sus rodillas para aspirar algo de aire sentía el sudor correr por su cuello y cuando levantó la mirada se cruzó con la de Chuck que estaba mirándolo también, lucía serio como si estuviera evaluando cada uno de sus movimientos, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y se enderezó cuando escuchó el silbato anunciar que volvieran a sus posiciones.

Chuck mantuvo la mirada, notando como Dan se ponía nervioso al tener su atención, lo que para ser honesto se le hizo de alguna extraña y retorcida forma tierno, todos en el campo parecían que al menos consumieron una vez en su vida esteroides, y Humphrey lucía como si se alimentara a base de aire. Si fuera su problema, se preocuparía de que este comiera de forma adecuada, pero claro, no lo era, y no le importaba.

-¿Cómo van?- preguntó una voz tras él, una voz que ya conocía

Georgina.

-Ni idea, para ser honesto no presté atención al juego- respondió sin mirar a la chica

-Claro- dijo ella divertida- solo estas poniendo tu atención en Dan

Dan apartó la mirada cuando vio a Georgina y se concentró en el juego, y justo fue turno de Nate de comenzar a correr, lucía como si no hubiese sido derribado ni una vez, y no hubiese estado corriendo por el mismo tiempo que él, Dan lo envidiaba por su buen estado físico, cuando Nate observó a Dan que estaba a unos metros le arrojó el balón ovalado y él dio un salto para recibirlo, sin embargo no lo alcanzó ni a rozar cuando alguien pasó inclinado bajo él, haciéndole dar una pequeña voltereta en el aire y caer sobre su pie, o mejor dicho, tobillo ya que este se dobló antes de caer al piso.

-Auch- se quejó con una mueca y los ojos cerrados, quería gritar, pero no iba hacerlo, hubo un silencio y luego el silbato sonó y Nate llegó corriendo a él

-¡Dan!- exclamó, ayudándolo a levantarse tomándolo de un brazo pasándolo alrededor de su cuello- ¿Puedes levantarte?

-Está bien- dijo Trip con una sonrisa triunfante, y Dan cayó en cuenta que él fue quien le hizo caerse- solo nos divertíamos

-¿Divertían?- preguntó Nate molestó, intentando no llamar la atención de su abuelo que estaba distraído hablando con otro de sus primos- casi le rompes el pie

-Nate- le detuvo Dan- enserio da igual, no es nada, pero creo que terminé por hoy, estoy demasiado fuera de forma para esto

Lo dijo con la mayor convicción que pudo, se soltó de Nate e intentó no cojear de regreso a la mansión, el tobillo le dolía como la mierda y pedía a gritos no ser apoyado, sin embargo, no quería demostrarlo. Así que se dejó caer en una de las sillas cuando frente a él apareció una bolsa con hielo. 

Levantó la vista y se encontró con Chuck.

-Considéralo un premio por durar más de cinco segundos

Dan lo iba tomar el hielo algo indeciso, pero Chuck lo alejó antes de que lo hiciera.

-¿Sigue en pie lo de esta noche?

-¿Me amenazas con hielo? ¿Enserio? Eso es algo bajo, incluso para Chuck Bass- dijo a modo de broma

-Humphrey- habló con seriedad

-No lo sé, Chuck- dijo por fin, bajando la mirada y pasando una mano por su tobillo lastimado, nervioso, mirando alrededor por si había alguien escuchándolos o poniéndoles atención- es solo que no entiendo en qué te ayudará una noche de... eso

-¿Eso?- preguntó dichoso entregándole la bolsa con hielo que él recibió colocandosela en el tobillo de inmediato- eso se llama sexo, Humphrey, tu y Serena tuvieron mucho así que dudo que no lo conozcas, y ya te lo expliqué en tu casa ¿Quieres que lo haga aquí frente a todos esta vez?

-¡No!- gritó de repente, viendo como unas personas volteaban en su dirección así que volvió a bajar la voz- ni se te ocurra Chuck

-¿En mi hotel, entonces?

Chuck se quedó mirando a Humphrey con una expresión imperturbable en su rostro, no iba dejar que la desesperación se hiciera notable en su rostro, pero esos segundos que Daniel se demoró en responder se le hicieron eternos, tanto que cuando este soltó su respuesta fue como si volviera su espíritu a su cuerpo.

-Bien

(...)

Apenas entraron el la limusina de Chuck y la puerta se cerró este lo empujó contra el asiento de cuero y le besó los labios, y no fue con calma, fue como si se hubiese estado conteniendo durante meses al hacer eso, fue un beso ansioso, depredador que dejó a Dan sin aire y que le fuera muy difícil seguirle el ritmo, estaba medio recostado en el asiento con Chuck Bass entre sus piernas, acariciando su cuerpo, sus caderas, metiendo sus manos bajo la camisa de franela a cuadros que llevaba.

-No te pusiste el traje que te regalé- susurró entre besos, y la respiración agitada

-Bien- jadeó cuando Chuck le pellizco un pezón con sus dedos- si lo hubiese hecho se ¡ah! hubiese en...ensuciado

Chuck bajó un poco y le besó el cuello, mordiéndolo, saboreándolo. Deteniéndose un segundo, disfrutando del aroma de Dan a colonia y champú de arándanos, era delicioso y le daban más ganas de dejarle alguna marca en el cuello blanco, y lo hizo, comenzó a succionar hasta que vio que quedó una marca y le dio un pequeño beso, sonrió malévolamente cuando sintió contra su ingle una erección, y pasó sus manos por el trasero de Humphrey, para jalarlo, abrazandolo cerca y hacer fricción entre sus caderas. 

Dan se retorcía bajo el, justo como se imaginó que lo haría y hasta ese momento la imaginación no superaba a la realidad, porque tenerlo de esa forma era una de las mejores sensaciones. Si bien siempre se considero como un dominante que le gustaba mantener todo bajo su control, nunca pensó que una de esas cosas fuera Dan Humphrey, y eso le estaba volviendo locoy no precisamente dn un mal sentido.

-Oh Chuck- gimió haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás, respondiendo con movimientos de caderas, ansioso

Le encantaba, le encantaba la forma en la que los labios de Daniel se separaban un poco para decir su nombre, le encantaba también como era capaz de volver al sarcástico y parlanchín Dan en un manojo de gemidos sin sentido, y eso que el juego ni siquiera había comenzado hasta ahora, y si no mal se equivocaba los pantalones de Daniel estaban comenzando a filtrar el liquido pre-seminal y quiso soltar una risita pero sabía que eso quizás avergonzaría al chico de Brooklyn, más de lo que estaba.

-Si tan solo pudieras verte ahora- susurró contra el oído de Dan- si tan solo vieras lo necesitado que estas

Lo único de lo que Dan era consciente era tener sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Chuck antes de que la limusina se detuviera, rápidamente se intentó apartar con miedo de que el chofer abriera la puerta, como si supiera que no debía hasta que Chuck le diera una mística señal, no pudo separarse ya que Chuck se lo impidió tomándole con fuerza las caderas y frotando sus erecciones con más ansias.

Dan sintió una corriente recorrerle todo el cuerpo, en especial su vientre bajo cuando notó que estaba por estallar, sentía calor, demasiado, y no quería hacerlo, pero Chuck parecía no querer detenerse, parecía querer que el estallara, sin siquiera quitarle la ropa, sin ser tocado.

-Hazlo, Daniel- dijo con suavidad- ¿O necesitas que yo te lo ordene para poder hacerlo?

-Cállate- dijo con los ojos cerrados, gimiendo más fuerte cuando otra oleada invadió su cuerpo, e intentó separase, empujar a Chuck, este se apegó aun más a el, frotando su rodilla contra su erección y entonces no pudo evitarlo más y se vino, queriendo cubrirse la boca pero Chuck se lo impidió agarrando sus muñecas, mientras el se sacudía por la sensación del post-orgasmo

-Bueno- comenzó a decir Chuck con una sonrisa tan retorcida que Dan se planteó en darle un puñetazo o huir- eso fue enserio rápido

Dan no respondió, aun intentando regularizar su respiración, acostado en el incómodo asiento de la limusina, y escuchó como Chuck se arreglaba la ropa luego de salir de entre sus piernas.

-No puedo esperar para cuando no tengas una sola prenda- dijo comenzando a abrir un poco la puerta

-¡No, Chuck espera!-gritó agarrándole del saco- no puedo salir así- indicó la mancha de humedad en sus pantalones

-Cúbrete con la camisa y ya, nadie te estará mirando ahí, Daniel- respondió abriendo la puerta por completo y bajándose- claro, a excepción de mi- y comenzó a caminar hasta la entrada de su hotel

Dan maldijo pero de todas formas fue tras él, sintió un dolor al caminar forzando el tobillo, y recordó que le dolía, al parecer Chuck le distrajo lo suficiente para no pensar en ello, asi que decidió cubrise medianamente con la camisa de franela que llevaba. Lo bueno era que agradeció que cuando llegaran al elevador no se encontraran con una sola persona, lo malo fue que Chuck aprovechó la soledad para comenzar a besarlo ahí mismo, pero Dan le colocó las manos en el pecho.

-Hay cámaras- le advirtió observando una que estaba en la esquina

-Es mi hotel, Daniel, si quiero esas cámaras irán directo a la basura- respondió antes de continuar su sesión de besos, y comenzó a desabrochar el cinturon de Dan y este intentó negarse y cuando Chuck se arrodilló frente a él, Dan colocó una rodilla, para no cargar su tobillo que aun dolía, sobre el hombro de Chuck cuando este desabrochó sus pantalones.

-Basta- dijo con firmeza, al menos con lo que pudo reunir- al menos vamos a la cama

-Le estas quitando lo divertido a la vida, Daniel- murmuró poniéndose de pie y volviendo a accionar el botón para que el elevador volviera a moverse y Dan se preguntó ¿Cuándo rayos había hecho que se detuviera?

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, Chuck lo jaló de la muñeca, arrastrándolo a su habitación y cuando entraron lo arrojó directo en la cama.

-¿Sabes Daniel?- preguntó posicionándose sobre él con lentitud esta vez- puedes negarte a admitir que quieres esto en tu mente todo lo que quieras, puedes decirme que en el fondo eres más inocente, más recatado, con tus ojos de cachorrito perdido, pero cuando te toco tu cuerpo me dice que es todo lo contrario- dijo volviendo a pasar su mano y apretando sobre el pantalón donde comenzó a ponérsele dura de nuevo

Dan quiso replicar que en ningún momento negó que realmente quisiera esto, o quizás si lo hizo en el fondo sabía la verdad, sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar que estaba cometiendo un error, pero se sentía tan bien, se sentía de alguna forma como si sus cuerpos encajaran a la perfección, y algo que era tan perfecto no podía estar tan mal, simplemente no podía.

-Va ser una larga noche-susurró Chuck sobre la marca que dejó en su cuello- así que más vale que estes listo para soportarla


	5. Parte V

Chuck comenzó a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa de franela con toda la calma del mundo, mirándole desde arriba con gesto de superioridad, y parecía entretenido mientras lo hacía sin dejar de frotar su muslo contra la entrepierna de Dan, este estaba jadeando e intentaba controlar los gemidos que querían salir de su boca cuando Chuck presionaba más o de protestas en cuanto este se alejaba, se sentía tan bien todo eso, nunca pensó que un hombre pudiera ser capaz de hacerle sentir así, mucho menos Chuck Bass.

-Nate no vendrá ¿cierto? - preguntó Dan algo inseguro, observando la puerta abierta del dormitorio

-¿A quién le importa?- le restó importancia, pero sabía que en esos eventos de los Vanderbilt, Nathaniel solía quedarse hasta muy tarde si es que no se quedaba a dormir y apenas debían ser como las once de la noche 

Cuando Chuck le abrió la camisa, se la quitó con la misma tranquilidad, y se inclinó, comenzando a besarle sobre la clavícula, Chuck sonrió ante la vista, sin duda tener a Dan de esa forma era una de sus fantasías convertida en realidad, sería tan fácil dejar marcas en esa piel blanca, justo como las que le había dejado hace unos minutos en la limusina. No le importaba que las personas las vieran, de hecho, sería mejor si lo hicieran porque sabrían lo que Daniel había hecho, estaría marcado de cierta forma, marcado por él. Y esa idea lo volvía loco.

Chuck le comenzó a quitar los pantalones y sus calzoncillos dejándoselos en los tobillos y no pudo evitar sentirse algo expuesto, de alguna forma se le pasó por la cabeza que Chuck tramaba algo, que solo quería hacer todo esto para sentirse superior, para demostrar que lo era, o que lo estaba usando de alguna forma, quizás solo quería dar celos a Blair, o encararle a Serena que tuvo sexo con su primer novio y hermanastro, o vengarse de él por escribir un libro en el que había un personaje basado en la vida de Chuck y moría.

Cuando ya estuvo desnudo, notó que Chuck no se había quitado una sola prenda por lo que estiró sus manos para desabotonarle la camisa, pero este le sonrió con malicia y tomó sus muñecas colocándolas sobre su cabeza. Dejandolo más vulnerable.

-¿Cual es la prisa, Daniel?- susurró sobre su oído, antes de tomar en su mano el pene de Dan y comenzar a moverla de arriba abajo

-Mmmm... Chuck- gimió cerrando los ojos, no era justo que fuera el único desnudo en el dormitorio

-Eso es- dijo moviendo su mano un poco más rápido, sin soltar sus muñecas- ¿Te gusta así, Humphrey? ¿Te gusta estar desnudo ante mi? ¿Te gusta que te toque así de lento? ¿O quieres que hagamos más, ir rápido y sucio?- al no escuchar respuesta frenó un poco el movimiento de su mano y apretó con más fuerza, Dan se mordió el labio- Respóndeme, Daniel

-S-sí... quiero más- dijo sacudiendo sus caderas contra la mano de Chuck intentando acelerar el ritmo- ah más, Chuck más

Chuck soltó sus muñecas y comenzó a bajar, dando besos sobre su pecho, mordiendo los pezones y chupándolos, hasta que Dan se estuvo retorciendo más fuerte y decidió bajar más, hasta que estuvo frente a su entrepierna observandola un segundo, Dan tenía un buen tamaño y era de cierta forma lindo, lo hubiese comentado pero quizás ya estaba muy avergonzado al estar así de expuesto, sin decir más pasó su lengua por toda la zona, lamiéndolo, desde el inicio hasta la punta.

Dan se revolvió con una expresión insegura en su rostro.

-Chuck, ah, espera- dijo llevando sus manos al cabello de Chuck, alejándolo un poco- no tienes que hacerlo, no tienes qué, solo quiero...

Chuck se separó con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro, mirándolo con sus oscuros y feroces ojos marrones.

-¿Solo quieres... qué?- cuestionó alzando sus cejas

-Tu sabes qué- dijo cubriendo su rostro y su boca con ambos brazos cuando Chuck hizo un movimiento con su mano aún sin soltarle el miembro

-Mmm no sé de qué hablas- Dan enserio quiso golpearlo, porque Chuck lo sabía y solo estaba jugando con él- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué quieres que te haga Daniel?

Al no recibir respuesta llevó nuevamente sus labios al miembro de Daniel, metiéndose la punta en la boca, disfrutando del sonoro gemido que recibió como respuesta.

-Chuck hay algo... ¡ah!- gimoteó con fuerza cuando su miembro fue succionado y sus caderas se movieron ansiosas por más, hundiéndose más en esa boca- ah ah es... escucha

Chuck se separó luego de repetir la acción un par de veces más.

-¿Qué?

-Es solo que...- contuvo el aire un momento, mirándolo con sus enormes ojos, ojos que a cualquiera se le harían tan inocentes, en especial a Chuck, porque no podía evitar pensar que no había ni una sola pizca de maldad en Dan, y eso hacía que él se sintiera sucio, como si estuviera ensuciando algo tan limpio, manchándolo

-¿Qué es, Humphrey?- insistió con algo de desesperación en su voz, quizás Dan ya no quería seguir con esto, y ahora quería detenerlo antes de que fuera tarde, porque se había dado cuenta de que cuando comenzaran no había marcha atrás, y que Chuck Bass no era lo que él buscaba, ni ahora ni nunca

-Yo nunca he...- comenzó a decir 

Y entonces Chuck entendió, antes de que terminara la frase, se inclinó dándole un beso en los labios y Dan habría jurado que casi vio algo de afecto en sus ojos, claro que despareció antes de que siquiera encontrara la palabra para describirlo

Chuck bufó.

-Eso ya lo sé-comentó, la burla patente en su voz- creo que es fácil de deducir

-Oh- dijo con una pequeña risa, y dejando escapar todo el aire que estaba conteniendo mientras echaba su cabeza hacia atrás- bien, solo creí que tenias que saberlo, por si acaso

-Lo sabía- insistió Chuck, sin comentar que de alguna forma la preocupación de Dan por ello se le hiciera adorable, claro que apartó el pensamiento en cuanto surgió en su mente, por qué si, Daniel podría ser todo lo adorable del mundo, pero no iba a pasar de una noche-¿Te importa si continuo?

-Claro, si- dijo rápidamente asintiendo con la cabeza repetidas veces, sin embargo, antes de que Chuck volviera bajando su cabeza para volver a chuparlo él le detuvo apartándole la cabeza- pero...-Chuck rodó los ojos exasperado y le miró algo irritado

-¿Sí?

-¿Por qué no nos saltamos eso y vamos a lo... otro?

Chuck se mostro divertido, frunciendo los labios y el ceño en una mueca burlona característica suya, y apoyó sus codos a ambos lados de las caderas de Dan, mirándolo expectante.

-¿Lo otro?

-Sí, tu sabes... el acto

-Humphrey, enserio tienes que aprender como hablar sobre sexo en especial durante el sexo- dijo alzándose sobre él, comenzando a bajar hasta sus piernas- pero como prefieras

Chuck notó que tenía que quitarle los zapatos para poder quitarle los pantalones del todo, así que retrocedió y se los quitó. Dan soltó un quejido, pero esta vez fue de dolor, al parecer la caída sobre su tobillo en casa de los Vanderbilt no fue tan poca cosa como creyó. Chuck tomó con delicadeza su pie y le quitó el calcetín blanco que llevaba, observando la zona que comenzaba a ponerse morada justo donde sobresalía el hueso, sabía que no era un esguince, o algo serio, pero probablemente no podría apoyarlo por unos días para que sanara bien, sin pensarlo, depositó un beso lento en el lugar, recordando por un momento estar hablando con Georgina mientras miraban el juego, hasta que el imbécil de Trip hizo caer a Daniel, rayos, detestaba a ese tipo. Pero dejando de lado aquello, la preocupación por Dan lo invadió, eso era lo extraño, a él solo le importa a él mismo, no los pobre niños de Brooklyn que resultaban heridos en fútbol por ser demasiado escuálidos para jugar a ese deporte, y aun así, no pudo evitar sentir pánico cuando lo vio caer.

Dan se sonrojó ante el gesto de él besando su lugar dañado, de alguna forma se sentía tan íntimo que lo hacía estremecer.

Chuck pareció darse cuenta de lo que hacía porque le soltó con cierto cuidado, y luego se apartó un poco, se quitó la camisa blanca, desabotonándola con lentitud, mirándolo desde arriba con superioridad justo como hizo antes, como siempre hacía, cuando terminó la arrojó sin cuidado al suelo y Dan observó su pecho, fuerte, bronceado, atractivo y muy masculino, se estiró para tocarlo y Chuck se lo permitió, Dan se medio enderezó, para besarlo en el cuello y luego en el pecho, sobre el corazón.

Chuck le tomó de los hombros y lo volvió a recostar, estirándose sobre la cama y buscando en el velador de al lado de la cama algo, y entonces sacó un bote con lubricante y unos condones. Dan parpadeó sorprendido, y a Chuck le recordó a un cervatillo encandilado por las luces, y otra vez estaba ahí esa sensación, de que quizás no debería estar haciendo esto de esa forma, que Dan era adorable, hermoso, inocente y merecía algo mejor que ser la entretención de Chuck Bass por una noche, pero luego mandó esos pensamientos coherentes a la mierda, era solo una noche, se repitió, ambos lo deseaban, sino, Dan no estaría ahí desnudo por su propia voluntad y si no lo hacía la imagen de Daniel lo perseguiría otra vez así que con ese pensamiento en mente, se inclinó sobre el oído de Dan. 

-Necesito que separes tus piernas, Daniel- dijo abriendo el recipiente con el lubricante

Dan dudó.

-¿Podemos uhmm... apagar las luces un poco?

-Tu timidez es adorable, teniendo en cuenta lo que estamos por hacer- susurró con regodeo

-Es solo que me siento un poco... expuesto

Chuck se movió con un suspiró y apagó la lámpara, aunque aún quedaba la iluminación de arriba en ese momento se veía menos, claro que le hubiese gustado todo más brillante, ver cada detalle del cuerpo de Dan, pero tampoco quería hacerlo sentir incómodo, si iba ser algo agradable para el también quería que lo fuera para Dan.

Cuando las luces bajaron, Dan tragó saliva, nervioso y separó sus piernas bajo la atenta y lujuriosa mirada de Chuck, este ultimo al verlo untó uno de sus dedos con el lubricante antes de separarle un poco más las piernas y colocarse entre ellas.

-Va ser incómodo al principio

-¿Solo al principió?- preguntó intentando sonar burlesco

-Se pasará, tranquilo

Dan quería replicar que estaba tranquilo, que no le gustaba que le dijeran que estuviera tranquilo porque eso hacía que su tranquilidad se fuera por el caño, sin embargo todo pensamiento en relación a aquello murió cuando Chuck tocó con la punta del dedo su entrada y lo introdujo con cuidado. Dan cerró los ojos.

-Daniel

-¿Sí?- preguntó sin abrir los ojos

-Necesito que respires, y que te relajes, no planeo torturarte, por muy excitante que sea la idea

-Chuck Bass sin torturar- comentó con mofa, pero aun sin soltar el aire- eso es raro teniendo en cuenta lo sádico que eres

-Quiero que disfrutes tanto como yo- respondió sin asomo de burla en su voz, sonaba tan honesto que Dan sintió más confianza, comenzando a respirar lento- ¿Cómo lo sientes? - cuestionó moviendo su dedo más profundo hacia dentro, haciendo movimientos circulares

-¿Sinceramente? Se siente... raro

-¿Duele?

-No

-Bien- dijo y estuvo un rato más experimentando con ese dedo hasta que notó que el cuerpo de Dan ya se estaba acostumbrando a él, asique tomando un poco más de lubricante para bañar otro dedo en él y comenzó a introducirlo con igual lentitud junto al primero, Dan hizo su cabeza hacia atrás, exponiendo su cuello, y él se inclinó para besar esa zona- Háblame, Daniel, dime que sientes

-Du-duele un poco- dijo con un jadeo

-¿Quieres que me detenga?

-No, no pares, no pares-respondió más rápido de lo que esperaba, era un dolor tolerable de todas formas, podía aguantarlo, e iba a pasar pronto, solo necesitaba que su cuerpo se acostumbrara

-Si yo soy sádico, tu eres masoquista- susurró sobre su cuello, sonriendo cuando escuchó una risa de Dan

Chuck continuó adentrando con cierta delicadeza los dedos en Dan, observando cada expresión que este hacía, la forma en la que sus cejas de juntaban cuando comenzaba a hundirlos, como sus labios se entreabrían o se mordía el labio haciendo todo lo posible por contener gemidos, su pecho subiendo y bajando para recobrar aire que anteriormente estaba conteniendo.

Dan cada vez sentía menos dolor, el cual estaba siendo remplazado por el placer, se mordió los labios con más fuerza, casi sacándose sangre, comenzando a desesperarse, e hizo un movimiento errático con sus caderas en búsqueda de más roce, quería sentir esos dedos más dentro suyo de una forma que le enloquecía, y cuando Chuck los volvió a adentrar más en él su cuerpo se sacudió, al sentir como tocaba un punto dentro de él que le hizo ver estrellas, pudo haber gemido tan fuerte si no fuera tan vergonzoso.

-No estas siendo honesto- la voz de Chuck sonaba un poco ofendida

-¿Q-qué?- preguntó Dan sin poner mucha atención, demasiado perdido en las nuevas sensaciones que su cuerpo estaba experimentando como para pensar en algo más

-Te estas conteniendo- se explicó metiendo otra vez los dedos golpeando el punto exacto que había tenido ese efecto tan satisfactorio en Dan hace unos segundos, sonrió con malicia cuando lo consiguió y el chico separó aun más sus piernas, abriéndose para Chuck- deja de contenerte, Daniel, me gustan tus gemidos, son desesperados y suplicantes y exquisitos, quiero escucharlos

-¿Se supone que eso me convenza?- gimió echando su cabeza hacia atrás cuando Chuck los movió otra vez, y otra, y los arqueó intentando dar con ese punto

-Voy a pasar a otra cosa ahora- murmuró Chuck con los labios contra su muslo interno- creo que estarás más cómodo si te pones boca abajo

Dan tragó saliva, sintiendo como Chuck sacaba sus dedos con cuidado de su interior, sabía lo que iba a pasar ahora, lo anticipaba, lo deseaba, pero de cierta forma lo que le asustaba era no tener miedo de ello, sino el hecho de estar ansioso.

Chuck comenzó a desabrocharse los pantalones que llevaba puestos junto con la ropa interior, exhibiéndose con descaro ya completamente desnudo, y Dan observó el pene erecto y desnudo de Chuck frente a él, su rostro era confiado, y aun tenía esa sonrisa de superioridad, de alguna forma no pudo apartar sus ojos del miembro de Chuck, menos al pensar en qué haría con él a continuación.

Se irguió en la cama un poco demasiado rápido, apoyándose sobre sus codos para luego darse la vuelta dándole la espalda al otro, y quedando sobre sus rodillas y sus manos, y, rayos, se sentía aun más expuesto en esa posición, como si Chuck tuviese vista sobre todo el panorama y pudiera hacer lo que quisiera. 

-Buen chico-murmuró este dándole un beso en la espalda y una pequeña nalgada 

Dan pensó en replicarle que no le llamará así, porque no era un perro, pero todo murió en su garganta cuando Chuck perdió la cabeza ante esta vista, le acarició los muslos traseros, subiendo hasta tener ambas manos sobre sus glúteos, apretándolos.

-No tienes idea, Daniel, tu y tu cuerpo siempre frente a mí, apareciendo en todos los lugares más oscuros de mi mente, moviendo esas caderas ocultas por horribles camisas a cuadros, o por jeans sueltos que no son tu talla- comenzó a decir, mordiéndole la espalda, dejando un camino de besos, con marcas y sus manos arañando, dejando líneas rojas, volviendo a su trasero- quiero comerte, devórate y tu también lo quieres

-Chuck...- comenzó a decir volteándose un poco, encontrándose con los ojos oscurecidos de Chuck, llenos de lujuria, depredadores, eso le hizo temblar, y lo encendió aun más- Chuck yo... ¡ay Dios!

Chuck había vuelto a introducir sus dedos en él y comenzó a jugar, y para Dan ya no era suficiente, él quería más, quería a Chuck, quería sentirlo dentro de él, moviéndose.

-Más- le pidió, hundiendo su rostro en el colchón- Chuck ah más... quiero... quiero... por favor

-¿Qué?- preguntó este con una sonrisita traviesa, acariciando sus piernas de arriba a abajo, deteniéndose a jugar y apretar su miembro y sus bolas, masturbándolo y manoseando- dímelo, Daniel, dime ¿Qué quieres? Pídelo

-Yo... quiero...-su rostro ardió en rojo ante el pensamiento de decirlo en voz alta, de alguna forma si lo hacía Chuck se lo daría todo, pero Chuck ganaría, como siempre hacía, era una lucha en su mente

Recordó una frase que este le dijo una vez "No puedes ganar contra mi, Humphrey. No puedes ni siquiera competir."

-Pídelo, Daniel

-Quiero... quiero golpearte en la cara- jadeó hundiendo más su rostro en las sábanas

Chuck pareció sorprendió, no podía verlo, pero la forma en la que sus dedos vacilaron mientras le acariciaba le dio una pequeña satisfacción. Poco a poco una sonrisa fue apareciendo en el rostro de Chuck.

-Apuesto a que sí, Humphrey- dijo cogiendo su propio pene con fuerza y dirigiéndolo a la entrada ya preparada de Dan- pero por muy sexy que sea verte desafiarme, quiero escucharte decir lo que quieres, que me lo pidas- le susurró Chuck al oído y era justo lo que deseaba, ver a Dan suplicando, rogando por ello, asegurándole que lo quería, de cuanto lo quería

Se volvió a alejar y tomó uno de los condones que había dejado sobre la cama y se lo puso en un movimiento experto, ya practicado, como algo natural, y cogió algo del lubricante para esparcirlo sobre su pene, y que fuera más fácil el acceso, se movió y mantuvo su pene alineado con la entrada de Dan, este tenía la respiración agitada pero la contuvo cuando sintió a Chuck ahí, rozando con el glande su entrada.

-Ah... Hazlo- pidió con la voz entrecortada- Chuck

-Pídemelo- ordenó

-Eres... ¡ah! Odioso- exclamó cuando Chuck se introdujo un poco, solo la cabeza, y se quedó, ahí, esperando mientras se inclinaba para besar la piel blanca de la espalda de Dan-Chuck, por favor- pidió moviendo sus caderas hacia atrás para auto penetrarse sin embargo Chuck le tomó las caderas, manteniéndolo ahí, con una risita sobre su oído, burlándose, Dan quería ahorcarlo, pero lo único que podía hacer era dejarlo ganar, porque de todas formas el ganaría también- mierda Chuck, solo... fóllame, por favor

Chuck sonrió.

-Tus deseos son ordenes, dulzura- comentó, antes de empezar a introducirse más, notando a Dan agarrar con fuerza las sabanas entre sus puños- ¿Duele? - preguntó, espero un poco y se detuvo, permitiendo que el otro se acostumbrara

-Es- estoy bien- le indicó 

-Aprietas delicioso

-Cierra la boca... mmm, Chuck- murmuró cuando el otro continuó metiéndola, esta vez un poco más rápido- más, más, Chuck- el nombrado lo complació, hasta que estuvo por completo dentro suyo lo cual tomó más tiempo del esperado y a continuación comenzó a salir

Al principio los movimientos eran lentos, porque por muy sensuales que fueran los gemidos de Daniel, no quería hacerle daño, ya luego habría tiempo para el sexo rudo con otras personas, y él no se iba a contener, pero en ese momento quería hacerlo con cuidado, porque, no es que le importara, era la primera vez de Dan con un hombre, la primera vez que recibía a alguien, que, literalmente, lo dejaba entrar.

Poco a poco los movimientos de sus caderas comenzaron a aumentar, Chuck le clavó las uñas en las caderas, y comenzó a dejar marcas en su espalda, marcas que no serían visibles ya que estarían bajo la ropa, eso no le gustaba, así como tampoco demasiado era posición, Dan ocultaba todos sus gemidos contra el colchón, así que atrajo a Daniel con un movimiento fuerte, pegando su espalda a su pecho, y lo obligó a voltear el rostro y poder besarlo, y luego besarle el cuello y el hombro, dejando nuevas marcas que probablemente serían visibles y de alguna forma algo retorcida la idea le agradaba más de lo que debería. Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse más rápido, cuando por fin encontró ese punto dentro de Daniel, ese que le hacía ver estrellas y lanzar gemidos tan obscenos. Se acercó a su oído.

-Te encanta ¿verdad? Te encanta sentirme dentro tuyo moviéndome, te encanta estar boca abajo y dejarme follarte, metértela hasta el fondo, dejarte sin aire en tus pulmones-Dan abrió la boca para responder pero Chuck lo acalló con un beso-¿Qué diría Serena si pudiera verte justo como estas ahora? Si solo supiera que Chuck Bass te esta haciendo sentir así

Serena, la ahora, ex de Dan, ya que ellos habían terminado hace como dos años, no entendía la necesidad de que Chuck la nombrara ahora, ella era la hermanastra de Chuck, su familia, y sabía que Chuck la quería, no necesitaba encararle que había tenido una noche con Dan, esto no era por venganza, sin embargo, había algo en Chuck, una posesividad algo extraña que lo hacía estremecer.

No pudo pensar demasiado en ello como siempre lo hacía con respecto a todo ya que el solo hecho de tener a Chuck tras él, dentro de él, le ponía la mente en blanco, y ningún pensamiento coherente atravesaba su mente.

Cuando Chuck continuó y sus movimientos se volvieron aun más erráticos, y llevó una de sus manos para masturbar a Dan, este sintió un cosquilleo en su vientre bajo, indicándole que estaba demasiado cerca de terminar, y luego de un par de movimientos más ya no aguantó y se vino sobre las sabanas de seda y la mano de Chuck, apretando el pene de este que se movía duro dentro de su trasero mientras sus paredes se contraían, y estuvo así un momento más hasta que Chuck se vino dentro suyo.

Dan cayó sobre la cama con el rostro sobre la cómoda almohada, su respiración demasiado agitada, y su cuerpo de alguna forma estaba muy agotado, mientras sentía a Chuck salir de dentro de él con cuidado, y luego de un par de minutos se quedó dormido.

Chuck observó a Dan durante unos minutos, aun estaba tras él, entre sus piernas, escuchaba su respiración pausada y no era difícil saber que se había quedado totalmente dormido, desnudo boca abajo con su espalda totalmente lisa y su trasero al descubierto en sus sabanas, se movió con cuidado fuera de la cama, se quitó el condón que aun traía puesto y lo arrojó a un basurero cercano, tomó una manta para tapar a Dan y así cubrir su desnudez. Se quedó ahí un segundo antes de alcanzar su bata de ceda azul y ponérsela, caminó fuera de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si hasta la sala y agarró la botella del escocés que había sobre la mesa, sirviéndose un poco, se sentó en el sofá y encendió la televisión pero sin verla realmente, perdido en sus pensamientos. Tomó unos tragos, y se quedó ahí sentado, pasaron un par de horas hasta que escuchó el elevador anunciando qué alguien había llegado.

-Hey- escuchó la voz de Nate- ¿En qué momento te fuiste de la fiesta?

-Tenía una reunión 

-Sí, claro- dijo Nate rodando los ojos, con una expresión de "no soy tan estúpido como crees"- Te fuiste con alguna chica ¿cierto?

Chuck bufó. Era una forma de decirlo.

-Amigo, esta bien, no te juzgo- comentó Nate dejándose caer a su lado- ¿Estuvo bien?

-Inesperadamente, sí

Chuck se quedó pensando en cómo reaccionaria Nate ahora si Dan saliera desnudo de su habitación, con marcas en su cuello, pecho y hombros, probablemente Nate lo golpearía en la cara pensando que robó la inocencia del niño de Brooklyn o algo así, después de todo Nate quería a Dan tanto cómo a él. Sin embargo sonrió divertido, sería tan graciosa la expresión incrédula de Nate si se enterara.

-¿Por qué sonríes?- preguntó este llamando su atención

-Solo recuerdo unos sucesos

-¿De esta noche?

-Mas o menos

-¿Tan bien la pasaste?

Chuck se quedó en silencio, ahora recordando el cuerpo de Daniel boca abajo, él dentro suyo tomándole de las caderas y adentrándose más profundo, Daniel gimiendo su nombre una y otra vez, pidiéndole que se lo follara, suplicando.

-Excepcional-respondió con un asentimiento

-¿Volverás a verla?

-Dijimos que sería una noche

Nate rodó los ojos y comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta de su habitación, conocía a Chuck y desde hace años no se involucraba emocionalmente con alguien, lo entendía, pero aun así no debería cerrarse a oportunidades.

-Las cosas cambian, Chuck, y tu también lo has hecho

Chuck le miró por un segundo, dubitativo.

"No dirías eso si supieras quien es." pensó bajando la mirada, escuchó a Nate entrar a su habitación para ir a dormirse y entonces se tomó lo que quedaba de su vaso al seco.


	6. Parte VI

Los rayos del sol se filtraban por el cristal, dándole de lleno en el rostro, y él rodó sobre la cama en un intento de esconderse de ellos, quedó boca abajo con su rostro hundido en la almohada, esta tenía un fuerte olor que no era el suyo, pero era potente y masculino, y en lo profundo de su mente lo conocía , y estaba concentrado.

-Si sigues oliendo mi almohada de esa forma, no seré responsable de mis acciones

La voz de Chuck resonó en sus oídos y el abrió los ojos de golpe, como si cayera en cuenta de repente de que todo lo que ocurrió anoche no fue solo un sueño. Él. Dan Humphrey, se había acostado con Chuck Bass. Y aun estaba desnudo, en la habitación de este.

Se sentó en la cama e hizo una mueca al sentir un leve dolor en su espalda baja, y, se sonrojó a pensar en el otro lugar que le dolía, la sabana de deslizó por su torso, exponiendo su piel, y él la tomó evitando que mostrara más de la cuenta. 

Chuck estaba en su escritorio mirandolo desde ahí con una ceja alzada con gracia, trabajando en algunos papeles, con un traje elegante o obviamente costoso, Dan supuso que este estaba por ir a trabajar, quizás, lo cierto era que eran contadas la veces que había visto a Chuck sin traje, asique era difícil decirlo.

Se movió hacia un lado y un quejido escapó de sus labios cuando se levantó, porque, genial, ahora le dolía el tobillo y el trasero. Chuck hizo un amago de querer acercarse con una expresión preocupada, pero todo eso desapareció y en su lugar fue remplazado por una mueca burlona.

-¿El tobillo o tu culo?-preguntó divertido- Si es la segunda te diré que es normal que te duela la primera vez, o si llevas mucho tiempo sin hacerlo

-Es ambos- respondió irritado, jalando de la sabana para cubrir ciertas partes

-¿Enserio te estas cubriendo? Por que déjame decirte que no hay algo bajo esa sabana que no haya visto ya

Dan sintió si rostro arder ante los recuerdos de la noche anterior. Joder, es que peor que ser el enemigo de Chuck Bass, era ser la perra de Chuck Bass.

-D-debería irme- confesó observando al rededor, viendo dónde estaba su ropa para vestirse y largarse de ahí, con algo de dignidad, pero no la veía por ninguna parte

-No te estoy echando, Daniel- dijo Chuck, y todo rastro de burla desapareció de su rostro- Puedes ir a darte una ducha, Nate se fue y yo tengo que ir a trabajar

Y Chuck pareció comprender que Dan no se movería muy lejos de la cama estando desnudo, y salió de la habitación, dejándolo a solas. Dan suspiró aliviado, y fue corriendo hacia el baño, aun estaba desnudo, pero necesitaba una ducha para quitarse del cuerpo los residuos de la noche anterior. Y ojala la ducha fuera tan fuerte para llevarse los recuerdos, porque no estaba seguro de cómo comportarse frente a Chuck luego de todo eso.

Dan se metió a la bañera con algo de dificultad por su tobillo y encendió el agua, casi gimiendo cuando esta cayó sobre él en cascada. Se sentía tan bien, y mientras se bañaba un montón de pensamientos pasaron por su cabeza, como ¿Qué pasaría ahora entre Chuck y él? ¿Las cosas serían incómodas o fingirían que nada ocurrió? Blair una vez estuvo en su misma situación, pensó en que podría preguntarle que pasó luego, pero no, no quería que la gente supiera que Chuck y él lo hicieron, porque Chuck ahora le quitó la virginidad. No era su primera vez, pero si con un hombre, y peor aun, siendo él el pasivo.

Chuck ya no era el mismo de antes, no era tan cruel, había cambiado, ahora se suponía que era bueno, pero Dan estaba seguro de que esto no se olvidaría tan fácil.

Tomó el champú e intentó no pensar en que tenía el aroma de Chuck, y el olería a Chuck, y eso se le hacía extrañamente íntimo. Sacudió la cabeza alejando esos pasatiempos y salió de la ducha, sacando una toalla blanca del mueble bajo el lavabo t enredándola en su cintura. Y abrió la puerta, encontrándose con Chuck de pie, al lado del escritorio.

-¡Chuck!- agarró con fuerza su toalla como temiendo que se cayera- Creí... q-que estarías en el trabajo

-Si, pero creí que sería grosero no despedirme

-Nunca te ha importado ser grosero antes-mucho menos conmigo, pensó Dan, frunciendo un poco el ceño- En fin, que bueno que estas porque ¿Sabes donde está mi ropa?

-La tiré a la basura- respondió este, alzándose de hombros

-¿¡Qué!?- exclamó, esperando que el otro respondiera que estaba bromeando, pero se mantuvo serio- ¿Por qué? ¿Con qué me devolveré ahora? ¡No traje ropa de cambio!

-Esa ropa era horrible, Daniel. Te hice un favor al deshacerme de ella, además te compré eso- le indicó algo de ropa que estaba sobre la cama

Era una camisa blanca y bonita con las iniciales CB en el cuello, con unos pantalones negros de vestir y las mismas iniciales en la etiqueta de estos, unos calzoncillos azules al lado de estos, unos zapatos relucientes, una bufanda roja y... un reloj.

Era bonito, no mucho el tipo de ropa que él usaría porque se veía muy costosa pero lindo.

-No puedo

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Chuck alzando una de sus cejas

-No puedo aceptar nada de eso

-¿Por qué no?

-P-porque...

Por que no soy tu puta, pensó Dan, negando con la cabeza, y es que enserio. Tener sexo con Chuck Bass, el hombre más mujeriego, quién, por cierto ya se acostó con toda mujer o prostituta de Nueva York, estaba comprándole cosas después de tener sexo, eso no era algo que le hiciera sentir bien. El sexo fue genial, pero fue una noche, y si aceptaba esos regalos se vería como si fuera... no, simplemente no podía.

Chuck pareció entender lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza, ya que se mostró algo irritado.

-Por mi puedes devolverte a tu casa desnudo

Cierto, Dan no pensó en eso, era como si no tuviese opción más que aceptarlo. Abrió la boca para decir algo y luego la cerró, caminando resignado hacia su nueva y costosa ropa. Se colocó los calzoncillos primero, sin quitarse la toalla.

-Te repito que no tienes algo que no haya visto- escuchó la voz de Chuck 

-Te devolveré la ropa- corroboró Dan, ignorando su comentario

-No tienes que hacerlo

-Lo haré, y el reloj está de más, la bufanda también

Chuck suspiró, Dan era tan terco. 

Cuando terminó de vestirse. Dan se quedó de pie ahí, y bajó un poco la mirada a sus zapatos, sus ojos tenían una expresión nerviosa, Chuck se imaginó que debían estar pasando mil cosas por esa neurótica cabeza llena de rizos. La camisa estaba arremangada hasta los codos, y llevaba los primeros botones desabotonados mostrando su cuello de forma inconsciente, se veían demasiado las marcas que Chuck había puesto ahí la noche anterior, y quizás si Daniel salía así la gente lo miraría pasmada, es como si gritara a los cuatro vientos "anoche tuve sexo." 

De alguna forma esas marcas visibles lo complacían, pero a Daniel le harían sentir incómodo y avergonzado, a pesar de que este quizás no había notado que las tenía. Tampoco iba mandarlo a su casa con un collar de marcas. Se acercó, con la bufanda en su mano, sorprendiendo a Daniel cuando se lo colocó al rededor del cuello. 

-¿Q-qué haces?- Chuck estaba tan cerca y sus dedos acariciaron la piel expuesta de su cuello cuando hizo un nudo, cubriéndolo 

-No creo que pienses que la bufanda está de más, Daniel. A no ser que quieras que todos se enteren de lo que hicimos, mejor esconde las pruebas

-¿Pruebas?- Dan se apartó y dió unos pasos hasta estar frente al espejo del baño, y al mover la bufanda roja notó unas marcas moradas en su cuello, por todo su cuello, de arriba abajo, de lado a lado, había marcas moradas esparcidas, cortesía de Chuck Bass-¿¡Q-Qué mierda!?

-Si yo fuera tu la usaría por unos días

-¡Chuck!

-Con algo de suerte se desaparecerán en una semana

-¡Pero es imposible que la gente no sospeche!

-Entonces cúbrelas bien

-¿¡Era necesario que hicieras tantas marcas!?

-Disculpa, Humphrey- comenzó a decir con burla, dando un paso amenazante hacia él- Pero no recuerdo que te quejaras cuando las hice

-¡Estaba distraído!

-Claro que lo estabas, por mi, mientras te masturbaba y te apretabas a mi para que no me detuviera, o mejor aun, cuando estaba dentro tuyo y te la metía y gritabas mi nombre una y otra...

-¡Ya entendí!- exclamó Dan cubriéndose los oídos, y a Chuck no le debería de parecer tan adorable como lo hizo, porque era Humphrey

Pero justo en ese momento a Chuck, no podía importarle menos que fuera Humphrey, porque aun era Daniel, porque estaba usando ropa con las iniciales CB, porque tenía el cuello marcado completamente por él y las mejillas rojas luciendo tan apetecible como la noche anterior, y porque aun quería dar un par de pasos y devorarle esos rosados labios, pasar sus manos por los húmedos rizos, desnudarlo, colocarlo en cuatro en su cama para adentrarse en él y continuar con lo que iniciaron la noche anterior. 

Y no.

No.

Daniel tenía que largarse antes de que el acortara la distancia que los separaba y lo hiciera suyo otra vez.

Su expresión se volvió seria.

-Vete- dijo con voz fría, volteándose, para no ver el rostro del otro- Fue divertido y todo, pero ya me aburriste

-Y-yo... ¿Qué?

-Lárgate, no quiero tener que decirle a Serena que su dulce amorcito es una puta en la cama

Dan parpadeó sorprendido por el abrupto cambio de animo y entonces apretó los puños, porque enserio al nombrar a Serena había un rastro de enojo, se preguntó si algo había pasado entre ambos, pero lo dudaba, Chuck solo estaba siendo Chuck, quien carajos lo entendía. Pasaba de decirle que no lo estaba echando a echarlo de lleno, y ofenderlo.

-Eres un imbécil- susurró antes de alcanzar su teléfono que estaba sobre la cama, de todas formas, no es como si hubiese esperado que algo cambiara entre ambos después de esa noche ¿Cierto?

Chuck escuchó la rabia en su voz y sus pasos alejándose, y cuando ya estuvo seguro de que se fue, golpeó con fuerza el muró, ignorando la punzada de dolor en su mano que comenzó a tener leves rastros de sangre. 

Era lo mejor para Daniel, mantenerse lejos de él. Lo superaría y Chuck también. Dentro de poco esto solo sería un recuerdo.

(...)

Enserio ahora estaba pensando que el imbécil estaba siendo él y no Chuck, porque no tenía sentido que estuviera evitando a todos sus amigos por miedo a verlo a él. Chuck en ningún punto lo llenó de promesas vacías, de hecho, claramente le pidió que compartieran una noche y eso era todo, y eso pasó hace una semana, el sexo fue inesperadamente bueno, no se había sentido de esa forma con nadie desde Serena, y quizas ni con ella se sintió así, en cambio Chuck, probablemente hace eso con todo Nueva York y no significa algo para él, de todas formas no es como si a él le importara. 

Entonces esa mañana cuando Serena le mandó un mensaje- algo enojada, porque él la evitó toda la semana- de que fueran a desayunar con su familia, el accedió, de todas formas Chuck no era una persona familiar, nunca lo había sido, y quizás ni siquiera iría al desayuno.

Así que, ahí estaba él, arriba del elevador, con su típico outfit de camisa a cuadros y jeans, claro que tuvo que incluir la ridícula bufanda que le regaló Chuck, el muy idiota, porque las marcas no se habían ido, y siempre que las veía no podía evitar recordar lo que ocurrió esa noche y terminaba con una dolorosa erección que era aliviada con duchas frías o fantasías como protagonista a Chuck.

Pero evitar ver a Chuck no serviría, bueno, quizás un poco, sin embargo la mejor solución era enfrentar el problema de frente, y luego de eso podía seguir adelante, así de sencillo. Solo esperaba que hoy no fuera el momento de enfrentarlo, claro que sus esperanzas murieron cuando dio dos pasos luego de que las puertas del elevador se abrieran, al interior de la residencia, y se encontró a Chuck, hablando con su padre, todos estaban sentados en la mesa. Lily, Serena, Eric, Jenny, y de todas la personas con las que Chuck podría hablar elegía a su padre.

Chuck levantó la mirada al verlo e hizo una mueca burlona con sus labios.

-Hey, Dan- lo saludó Serena

-Que bueno que viniste, amigo- comentó Eric, tan amable como siempre

Dan apartó la mirada de Chuck y les sonrió con nerviosismo, buscando un puesto disponible, el único era entre Lily y Serena. 

-Si, uhmm... lamento llegar tarde-tomó asiento junto a Serena y le sonrió cuando ella le entregó una taza de café, él le dio un sorbo antes de decir- tres de azucar y crema, me alegra que lo recuerdes

-No salimos dos años para que lo olvide tan fácil- replicó ella fingiendo indignación, y pasándole la mano por el hombro

Se quedó así un momento, acariciandonsu hombro hasta que alguien habló.

-Linda bufanda Humphrey- dijo Chuck llamando su atención, sus ojos tenían una mirada fría- ¿Dónde la conseguiste? 

-¿Chuck haciéndole un cumplido a Dan?- preguntó Eric con burla- esto si que es el fin del mundo

-Fue un regalo- respondió Dan algo vacilante, tomando otro sorbo de café para evitar tener que mirar a Chuck, es que enserio, de todas las veces que Chuck eligió para meterse con él tuvo que elegir el desayuno familiar

-Además- habló ahora Serena, colocando su mano en la espalda de Dan de arriba a abajo con cariño, y sus ojos algo burlones se fijaron en Chuck, como si ella supiera un secreto que nadie más sabía- es normal que se lleven bien ahora, prácticamente son medio hermanos

Chuck sonrió, pero sus ojos seguían igual de fríos, perforando la cabeza de Serena.

-Al menos Daniel y yo no compartimos ADN- susurró con veneno, pero son la misma sonrisa que ocultaba todo, no parecieron notarlo, y Dan se centró en su waffle

Y así continuó el desayuno por otros veinte minutos más, con charlas normales hasta que alguien lanzaba un comentario que pretendían ocultar más de la simpleza con la que sonaban (Chuck y Serena todo el tiempo). Dan intentaba evitarlos, y la bufanda le daba calor, pero no quería quitársela porque bueno, no quería explicarle a su padre que le pasó en el cuello, tenía suerte de que su padre viviera con Lily y él tuviera el loft para si solo, eso hacía que no tuviera que usar la bufanda todo el día.

Chuck se mantuvo con la mirada fija en Serena durante todo el desayuno, sabía que Serena no era tonta, ella sospechaba que algo estaba ocurriendo, solo que quizás no sabía qué. Y cada vez que pasaba sus manos por el cuerpo de Dan, Chuck quería apartarlas, porque de verdad, terminaron hace años, Serena debería dejar de poner sus manos sobre Daniel a cada segundo.

Mentiría si dijera que esa semana había logrado sacarse de la cabeza a Daniel, porque cada vez el rostro de este aparecía en su cabeza, más vivido, sus expresiones, sus hermosos ojos oscuros, y lo estaba volviendo loco. Estaba tan seguro de que era otro capricho temporal, un calentón del momento, que se acabaría después de apaciguar el fuego con algo de agua, sin embargo el fuego no se extinguió, volvió con más fuerza. Como si tener a Daniel por esa noche hubiese puesto todo en llamas. Y ahora el fuego lo estaba consumiendo.

No creía que este fuera aparecer para el desayuno, aunque en el fondo esperaba que lo hiciera, y cuando lo hizo, sus ojos no pudieron apartarse de él, como si después de esa semana de andar con chicas y divertirse, bebiendo, y esperando que Dan se fuera de su cabeza, todo volviera de golpe cuando lo vio entrando inseguro y caminando a donde estaban ellos.

Y ahí estaba aun, con su bufanda firme alrededor del cuello, sus manos moviéndose nerviosas hacia la taza, dando sorbos, y masticando los waffles que Ruffus había hecho. Chuck se había sentado con Ruffus con la idea de preguntarle discretamente algo sobre Dan por si este no asistía al desayuno, como que había hecho esa semana -solo escribir para su nuevo libro y juntarse un par de veces con su editora- o si estaba estresado por algo (o por él)- no, solo algo neurótico, como solía ser siempre- y así.

-Por cierto-habló Lily- espero que mañana en la noche puedan asistir a la fiesta que organiza mi madre todos los años, solo que este año yo la estaré organizando, es una tradición

-Cuenta conmigo- respondió Eric y Jenny lo secundó con un asentimiento

-Estaré ahí

-¿Serena, Charles, Daniel?- peguntó Lily mirando a estos tres con las cejas alzadas

-Yo... sí, claro ¿Por qué no? Suena divertido- asintió Dan con una pequeña sonrisa

-Tengo que consultar mi agenda, así que no prometo nada- respondió Chuck, mordiendo un panecillo con aburrimiento, Dan se preguntó si lo decía enserio o en broma

-También estaré ahí- contestó Serena

-Perfecto- dijo Lily poniéndose de pie- entonces nos veremos mañana en la noche- recuerden que tienen que ir de traje, y es un evento formal

Volvieron a comer por un rato, hablando sobre el evento y sobre quienes asistirían. 

-Acabo de recordar- comenzó a decir Dan, poniéndose de pie- ahora tengo una reunión con un productor que quiere pasar el libro Inside a una obra, así que debería ir yendo, gracias por el desayuno, papá, Lily

-Sí- dijo Chuck con una media sonrisa- también tengo una reunión así que te acompaño

-¿Ahora todos tienen reuniones?- Preguntó divertida Serena y Chuck solo l ignoró

Dan iba a decir que no era necesario que Chuck le acompañara, pero este ya se estaba poniendo de pie, y caminaba hacia el elevador, quedándose ahí, esperándolo. Dan se quedó dubitativo, no es como si Chuck fuese a hacerle algo en el edificio donde estaba toda la su familia reunida.

Cuando entró, las puertas del elevador se cerraron y Chuck lo detuvo, presionando un botón y a continuación el elevador se detuvo, y él lo tomó de las caderas, pegando su espalda a la pared, y sin pegar su cuerpo al suyo, puso ambas manos sobre el muro a los lados de su cabeza, acorralándolo.

-¿Q-que haces?

-Necesito otra noche

Susurró Chuck, con su rostro cada vez más cerca, sus labios a centímetros de los suyos y sus respiraciones se estaban mezclando.

-¿Estas bromeando?- preguntó Dan indignado, colocando sus manos sobre el pecho de Chuck, queriendo empujarlo, pero este se las tomó y las colocó sobre su cabeza en un rápido movimiento, sus ojos estaban tan llenos de lujuria que el cuerpo de Dan tembló

-¿Te parece que estoy bromeando?

-No dormiré contigo

-¿Por qué no?

-¿Estas preguntándolo enserio?- Dan intentó zafar sus manos, sin conseguirlo- porque no quiero, a la mañana siguiente a la que lo hicimos me llamaste...- puta, pensó, pero no terminó la frase, y bajó la mirada sorprendido cuando Chuck coló su pierna entre las suyas y de un tirón le arrancó la bufanda, y la usó para atar sus muñecas

-Tu solito te llamaste así primero

-No lo hice

-En tu mente sí, por eso no aceptaste la ropa que te compré y mandaste a Nathaniel a que la devolviera por ti

-Chuck, detente- jadeó cuando Chuck movió su muslo, presionándolo de arriba abajo en su entrepierna, repitiendo ese movimiento y depositando suaves besos en su cuello

-No quieres que me detenga, Daniel- susurró sobre su oído, besando la piel expuesta donde aun estaban las marcas que él dejó esa noche, aun que ahora estaban casi desparecidas del todo- se te pone dura tan rápido- comentó divertido al sentir la dureza de Dan-me encanta lo entusiasta que eres

-No, no quiero- gimió Dan soltándose con todas sus fuerzas dejando caer la bufanda y apartando a Chuck, que se mostró algo sorprendido- pero tampoco quiero esto- él era fuerte, pero Chuck le hacía débil, le hacía querer sucumbir a sus deseos, y no, tenía que ser firme ahora- no quiero ser solo una aventura, o tu juguete, o tu puta, o lo que sea que quieras, yo no soy así, tu no buscas lo mismo que yo, Chuck, yo quiero una relación, sea contigo o no, eso es lo que quiero

-Las relaciones son una molestia-comentó Chuck

Dan sintió un pequeño golpe en su corazón y bajó la mirada, asintiendo, comprensivo, su rostro no mostraba muchas emociones, pero sus ojos lucían tan tristes. 

-Si eso es lo que crees entonces ya hiciste tu elección- Dan presionó el botón para que el elevador volviera a moverse

-¿Y cómo aliviaras eso?- preguntó Chuck fingiendo burla apuntando su erección- ¿Vas a ir a masturbarte como has hecho toda la semana?

Dan enserio quería golpearlo, porque como era posible que siempre hiciera esos comentarios como si nada. Prefirió ignorarlo, pero tendió la mano.

-Necesito la bufanda 

-Es mía

-Chuck- reclamó viendo a Chuck recogerla, sabía que este le estaba castigando- dijiste que no era necesario que te la devolviera

-Y tu dijiste que lo harías y no lo hiciste, así que ahora me la quedaré- dijo y cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron el salió de este con una sonrisa- nos vemos en la fiesta de lo blanco

-¡Chuck!- salió tras él, abrochándose el cuello de la camisa hasta arriba para que la gente que pasaba por ahí no notara su cuello, pero Chuck le ignoró y siguió caminando hasta llegar a su limusina

-Sube- le indicó Chuck con un tono de voz frío, manteniendo la puerta abierta para él

-No- respondió firmemente- solo... ¿puedes darme la bufanda, por favor? 

-Puedo, si subes

-Chuck...

Se quedó un rato con expresión triste, porque enserio quería obedecerlo, pero eso solo lo empeoraría todo, su pequeño flechazo con Chuck crecería, y este solo lo vería a él como un juguete y luego todo sería más doloroso cuando acabara.

-Bien, como quieras- dijo Chuck con su tono frío antes de subir y cerrar la puerta

Dan se quedó ahí, con sus manos en el cuello de la camisa, viendo la limusina alejarse por la calle.


	7. Parte VI

Dan solía sentirse incómodo en las fiestas a las que asistía, sí, siempre había sido así, bueno excepto en la Universidad donde estaba con gente que era de su estilo. Pero ahí de pie en una fiesta organizada por Lily y llena de gente de la alta jerarquía social, él, Dan, al lado de la mesa donde servían las bebidas jamás se sintió tan como un infiltrado. 

Estaba con un ridículo traje blanco que era rentado, el saco le quedaba una talla más grande pero le daba igual, la camisa estaba abierta en los primeros botones, y los pantalones sin duda se le caerían si no llevara cinturón.

Se sentía incómodo, era una fiesta a plena luz del día, al aire libre, y no veía por ninguna parte a Nate o Serena o a otra persona con la que hablar y que le agradara, su papá estaba de la mano con Lily charlando con otra pareja a unos metros y Dan no quería interrumpir. 

Y por último Chuck.

Chuck quien estaba medio recostado en una silla de playa, aceptando una frutilla de una de las manos de las chicas rubias, guapas y altas que estaba ahí, cada cierto tiempo lanzaba miraba en su dirección como si toda su intención fuera que Dan lo viera. 

Llevaba así casi dos horas, eran al rededor de las seis de la tarde, y lo único que quería hacer era largarse, o alejar a alguna de esas chicas de Chuck y rayos, no tenía sentido aquello, porque era Chuck y él, Dan Humphrey, estaba celoso de Chuck con otras personas, pero haría nada al respecto porque sabía que él no sería algo más que un juguete para Chuck, su "entretenimiento de la noche" como le llamó una vez hace años, cuando salieron a tomar unos tragos y terminaron en prisión. 

Solo le quedaba aceptar que nada debería volver a suceder, y seguir adelante. Y con ese pensamiento pidió una margarita, quizás la fiesta se pasaría más rápido con algo de alcohol en su sistema.

Cuando se acabó la primera de un trago rápido, volteó y notó que Chuck mantenía sus feroces ojos fijos en él, y su mano acariciaba el muslo de una mujer ahora morena, que le masajeaba el cuello.

Se giró nuevamente hacia la barra, pidiendo otro trago, ignorando esa incomodidad en su estómago que le decía que fuera, se sentara en las piernas de Chuck, y lo besara para borrarle esa sonrisa de superioridad.

-¿Que hace un chico tan lindo bebiendo solo en una fiesta?

Una voz a sus espaldas preguntó y Dan de mala gana volteó, encontrándose frente a Gabriel, el mismo Gabriel que había sido golpeado por Chuck cuando idearon todo el tonto plan de Georgina, el Gabriel que se interesó por él.

-Uhmm yo... estaba intentando divertirme- respondió algo atontado

Dan se mordisqueó los labios, nervioso, y recordó que ese hombre había intentado besarlo, y quizás era justo la respuesta a sus problemas, quizás había tomado el camino erróneo intentando olvidar a Chuck pensando en chicas, quizás debería pensar en un hombre.

-Si es así- dijo con su voz suave y extranjera Gabriel- permíteme acompañarte con uno

-Yo uhmm... esta bien es un mundo libre y todo eso, no tienes... no tienes que acompañarme o bien si quieres también puedes hacerlo, no me molesta en lo absoluto solo...

La risa del tipo lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Serena tenía razón, eres adorable cuando estas nervioso

-No estoy... espera ¿Serena?- preguntó dándole un sorbo al trago que le dio Gabriel 

-Me habló de su pasado, dijo que eras su primer amor esa noche que nos conocimos, no sé si lo recuerdas, pero luego comenzó a hablar de ti más y más cuando comenzamos a salir

-Cuando nos conocimos estaba intentando ayudar a Serena, pensé que estaba en problemas y recuerdo...

-Y yo recuerdo- le interrumpió acortando un poco la distancia, sin embargo no demasiado para no ser inapropiado- que te veías adorable como camarero, casi le pido el número de la compañía a la anfitriona para contratarte personalmente para mi

Dan balbuceó un par de cosas en voz baja, no acostumbrado a ese tipo de coqueteo, Chuck quizás respondería de la mejor de las formas, siempre tan sensual, atinado, depredador porque siempre todo en él era como si todos sus movimientos fueran calculados y en cámara lenta y la piel de Dan se estremecía, justo como ahora cuando pensaba en él.

-¿Tienes frío? -le preguntó Gabriel colocando una de sus grandes manos en su antebrazo- ¿Quieres ir a dentro, Dan?

-Seguro

Cualquier cosa para dejar de sentir la mirada de Chuck taladrándole la nuca. Quizás era su imaginación, Chuck debía de estar ignorándolo y pasado a segunda base sobre su silla de playa con alguna de esas chicas, con suerte siquiera recordaría el nombre de Dan. 

Se terminó su trago y comenzó a caminar, y se dio cuenta de algo, se sentía mareado, notó sorprendido, no había tomado tanto, pero estaba mareado, le costaba algo de trabajo caminar en línea recta, de hecho antes de entrar a la casa Gabriel lo tomó de las caderas para que no se cayera, y pegó su pecho fuerte a su espalda.

-Lo siento- se disculpó Dan reincorporándose con torpeza- no sé que me pasa...

-Descuida- susurró sobre su oído- ¿Te importaría acompañarme a buscar algo a mi limusina?

Dan quería sentarse tomar agua, ahora que estaban dentro de la casa, solo para evitar que el mareo se tornara más fuerte, pero Gabriel estaba siendo tan amable y era tan guapo y alto, y tropezó de nuevo, esta vez siendo pegado al fuerte pecho del hombre. Sus párpados se cerraban involuntariamente, y enserio ¿Cuanto había tomado para que su cuerpo estuviera tan torpe? 

La respuesta era; no lo suficiente.

-Quiero agua- jadeó Dan aferrándose al cuello del otro para no caerse y justo se encontraron afuera de la casa con una limusina blanca

-Adentro de la limo tengo agua de sobra-informó cuando el chofer les abrió la puerta y Dan entró gateando sobre los asientos, Gabriel entró tras él

El camino fue realmente rápido, o eso pensó Dan ya que sus ojos se cerraban y abrían cada ciertos minutos y no sabía si de a ratos perdía la conciencia porque estaba demasiado ido para ponerse a asimilarlo.

Un rato después se encontraba en la entrada de un hotel bajándose con dificultad de la limusina, era enorme con puertas de cristal y una extraña cabeza de estatua tallada en la puerta, y Dan no recordó más que eso ya que cerró los ojos y Gabriel estaba sosteniéndolo contra la pared del elevador. Justo como cuando Chuck intentó chupársela cuando lo llevó a su hotel con la intención de tener una noche satisfactoria para ambos.

Solo quería recostarse y cerrar los ojos un momento.

Y al parecer Gabriel le concedió ese privilegio porque apenas entraron en la habitación lo llevó a la cama. 

Gabriel lo observaba desde arriba con una sonrisa satisfecha. Había sido realmente fácil drogar al niño y llevárselo a su hotel, recordó a Chuck Bass mirándole desde lejos, pero parecía estar divertido acariciando esas mujeres, claro que cuando se puso de pie para caminar hacia ellos él logró convencer a Daniel de salir de allí.

Gabriel se inclinó, quitándole el pañuelo blanco del cuello al niño, observando unas marcas que casi habían desaparecido en la blanca piel, este, algo sorprendido, se alzó de hombros y comenzó a besar el cuello, el podría dejar nuevas marcas, pero ya habría tiempo para ello. 

Pensó saliendo de la habitación.

Dan alcanzó su teléfono que estaba en su bolsillo y marcó un número, el último que había llamado, fue mandado a un correo de voz o eso creía la verdad no entendió lo que decía la voz.

-Chuck- susurró- Hey, Chuck, yo... solo llamo para decirte que eres un imbécil, pero eso ya lo sabes...- lanzó una risita tonta y dejo escapar un suspiro, cerrando los ojos por un rato- pero... de alguna forma no puedo dejar de pensar en esa noche y... y quiero que me la chupes como hiciste nuestra primera vez, también quiero tenerte dentro mío, quiero que me la metas, como esa vez en tu hotel, y no me importa si... crees que soy una puta, no me importa ser la puta de Chuck Bass, porque... porque yo... te quiero y...

-¿A quien llamas?- preguntó Gabriel entrando en la habitación, con una vaso de whiskey en la mano derecha

-A Chuck- respondió Daniel y Gabriel le quitó el teléfono de las manos y colgó

-No le llames- susurró posándose sobre él, acercándose y besando su cuello, comenzando a desabrocharle la camisa- creí que nos estábamos divirtiendo

-Pero yo no... no creo...

Antes de que continuara con los pantalones el teléfono de Dan volvió a sonar. Gabriel presionó responder, pero antes de que hablara escuchó la fría voz de Chuck Bass.

-Daniel trae tu trasero a la fiesta en este instante

-Mm... no se va a poder- respondió Gabriel con tono divertido

Hubo un silenció, como si Chuck estuviera asimilando que Gabriel estaba al habla.

-¿Dónde está?

-Indispuesto, por el momento, pero si quieres te lo paso- dijo pegando el teléfono al oído de Dan

-¿Quién es?- preguntó Dan algo atontado, y muerto de sueño

-Soy Chuck ¿Dónde demonios estás, Daniel?- sonaba furioso, Dan jamás lo había escuchado tan molesto, pero estaba demasiado mareado para asimilarlo, estaba seguro de que perdería la conciencia en cualquier momento

-No sé- susurró abriendo los ojos un poco- había una estatua de una cabeza en el hotel y....

Gabriel colgó. Negando con la cabeza y una sonrisa de suficiencia, se inclinó hacia Dan y comenzó a morder su cuello, intentando dejar un par de marcas, se iba divertir tanto con esto.

Pensó hasta que escuchó su teléfono sonar en el bolsillo, observó a quien llamaba. Maldijo, era de su trabajo.

-Dame un segundo, Dan, tengo que contestar esto

No obtuvo respuesta, la cabeza de Dan daba vueltas, y no podía pensar con lucidez, estaba caliente, y quería deshacerse de ese calor, quería sentirse bien, quería a Chuck, a Chuck y solo a Chuck, pensó antes de perder la conciencia.

(...)

-Maldición- susurró Chuck observando su celular

¿Cómo había llegado hasta ese punto? Un segundo estaba tocando los muslos y dejándose masajear por unas supermodelos sensuales intentando provocar celos en Daniel y que este hiciera algo, y sus planes fueron frustrados cuando apareció Gabriel.

Cuando los vio alejarse pensó que había algo raro, Daniel no estaba completamente lucido, pero... no tenía tiempo de pensar en ello, necesitaba encontrarlo y para ser sincero recordó solo un hotel que tenía una cabeza de estatua, su padre trabajo en hoteles toda su vida, sería una falta de respeto que él no estuviera familiarizado con el negocio.

Tendría que hacer unas llamadas primero.

(...)

-Lo siento dulzura- dijo Gabriel volviendo a la habitación- ¿Dónde nos quedamos?

Observó que Dan que no respondía y sonrió, se acercó a la cama posándose sobre él, y le quitó la camisa junto con el sacó, observando la piel pálida y suave ante él, se inclinó para besar su pecho, sus pezones, acariciando y apretando con sus ávidas manos el trasero del joven. 

Iba a follarse al indefenso y sensual novio de Chuck Bass.

-Dan...- susurró, acariciando esos rizos oscuros y besando sus labios, sin recibir respuesta

Bajó un poco para quitarle los zapatos y los calcetines y arrojarlos al otro lado de la habitación. Para que quitarle los pantalones fuera más sencillo, y lo hizo aunque le costó algo de trabajo quitarle el cinturón, le bajó los pantalones hasta que estuvieron fuera, y Dan estaba en ropa interior.

Era tan sexy, no entendía como Serena lo había dejado ir, y desde luego no entendía porque Chuck Bass en lugar de divertirse con modelos o putas no usaba a Daniel. 

Le acarició del muslo hasta la rodilla y levantó su pierna, quedándose allí y besando la parte interna del muslo.

Escuchó un pequeño gemido proveniente de este, Gabriel sonrió al notar que la conciencia le volvía solo lo suficiente para dejar escapar sonidos, pero no lo suficiente para apartarlo.

-Chuck- gimió Dan, y el otro le ignoró acariciando su erección sobre la ropa interior- Chuck, más... Mmm

El hombre ignoró que estuviera susurrando el nombre de Chuck Bass, antes de volver a perder el conocimiento, y con una sonrisa tomó el elástico de sus boxers pero antes de bajarlos la puerta se abrió de golpe.

Un furioso Chuck penetró en ma habitación, caminando directo hacia ellos, seguido de un guardaespaldas, Georgina, y Jack Bass.

-¿Que haces aquí?- preguntó Gabriel 

El guardaespaldas apartó a Gabriel del cuerpo inconsciente de Dan de un empujón y le agarró del saco, y Geogina y Chuck se acercaron a Dan.

-Daniel- susurró Chuck, dándole pequeños golpes en el rostro, y sí, ahora todo tenía sentido

Era imposible que Daniel se hubiese ido a acostar con alguien como ese tipo por su propia voluntad, Dan no era de esos, y Gabriel lo sabía, entonces tuvo que drogarlo para llevarlo a la cama, eso hacia que quisiera estamparle el puño en el rostro. Aunque el hecho de que Dan estuviera drogado de alguna forma le hizo sentir mejor, Daniel era suyo, e incluso Daniel lo sabía, nunca se hubiese ido con alguien más. Sin embargo, al parecer a quien había que dejárselo claro era a Gabriel.

-Jack- llamó a su tío- encárgate de ese imbécil

-¿Por qué no?- dijo divertido Jack Bass- Despues de aue Daniel me ayudó, además han sido unos meses aburridos, amaría destruir la vida de alguien

Gabriel fue llevado a otra habitación por el guardaespaldas y Jack Bass.

Y Chuck volvió a intentar despertar a Dan.

-Chuck- susurró este abriendo un poco los ojos- hey

Chuck lo colocó de pie, sin tanta dificultad y se quitó el largo chaquetón negro que llevaba, cubriendo con él el cuerpo casi desnudo de Dan. Lo tomó de la cintura y lo condujo hasta la puerta de la habitación. Dan no caminaba, solo se dejaba arrastrar hasta que perdió la conciencia, y esta vez, por completo.

(...)

Dan abrió los ojos con dificultas, sintiendo el hachazo por lo del día anterior lo cual... no recordaba, no tenía idea de lo que pasó, solo que de alguna forma de encontraba en el dormitorio de Chuck Bass. Solo pensaba que esto de despertar en la cama de Chuck se estaba volviendo costumbre, y no, no debería acostumbrarse porque Chuck lo echaría a patadas en cualquier momento, se medio sentó en la cama y llevó su mano a su cabeza. Joder, dolía.

-¿Tienes idea de lo imbécil que fuiste ayer?- preguntó una voz con ira mal contenida tras él y Dan saltó, volteando de sopetón y encontrándose a Chuck con sus ojos fríos y furiosos en su dirección

-Yo... - Dan se observó a su mismo, estaba en calzoncillos bajo las mantas y no sabía porqué, asi como no sabía a que se refería Chuck

¿Acaso volvieron a tener sexo? ¿Chuck estaba molesto por ello? ¿No era él quien insistió en que volvieran a hacerlo?

-¿Sabes que hubiese pasado si yo no llego a la habitación donde se quedaba ese idiota?- inquirió acercándose demasiado a su rostro como cada vez que se enfadaba- Respóndeme, Daniel

Dan bajó la mirada, incapaz de sostenersela, y jugueteó con sus manos, cada vez que Chuck le ordenaba algo su cuerpo sentía que debía obedecerlo, o quizás era porque estaba enojado.

-¿De que hablas? ¿Qué idiota? Solo... yo... para ser sincero, lo único que recuerdo es que acompañé a Gabriel a buscar algo a su limusina y bueno no recuerdo demasiado ya que antes de eso había estado bebiendo, pero él me dio un trago que me mareo bastante y...- Dan hizo una pausa, asimilando todo lo ocurrido en su cabeza- ¡Y me drogó, ese bastardo hijo de perra!

-Eres tan increíblemente lento que quiero ahorcarte

Chuck se alejó, caminando por la habitación en círculos, como un león enjaulado. Dan se sentía como un cervatillo a su lado.

-¿Puedes... decirme que más pasó?- preguntó con timidez, bajando la mirada

-Aparte de que aceptaras tragos de un imbécil que apenas conoces

-Se veía amable- replicó Dan, arrepintiéndose cuando Chuck volvió a inclinarse sobre él en la cama, Dan retrocedió, pero Chuck le arrancó las sabanas y le enseñó nuevas marcas que tenía en su cuerpo, en su pecho

-Joder, Daniel eres tan estúpidamente inocente- gruñó furioso- ¡Todos se ven amables hasta que demuestran que no lo son!

-Excepto tú, tu te ves despiadado y lo eres- dijo a modo de broma, ganándose una mirada asesina del otro, Dan se contuvo del instinto de volver a bajar la mirada de forma sumisa

-¿T-tuvimos sexo?

-¿Tuvimos, quienes?- preguntó con una risa hueca Chuck

-Tú y yo, sé que te gusta dejar marcas...

-¡Yo no dejé esas marcas, Daniel, Gabriel lo hizo!- gritó, al borde del colapso

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Me acosté con Gabriel?!

-No- gruñó Chuck apretando los puños, cada vez costándole más trabajo no asesinar a alguien- Casi lo hacen, no, mejor dicho, casi te fuerza, por si no sabias que estabas inconsciente mientras te tocaba, suerte que aparecí justo a tiempo

Dan se quedó de piedra, un imbécil había intentado aprovecharse de él... Y Chuck lo había salvado. Chuck Bass, cruel y despiadado. Lo salvó.

-Pero.... ¿Cómo sabes que nosotros no...? ¿Y si lo hizo antes de que me encontraras?

-Te revisé

Dan parpadeó sorprendido, mirándolo con una expresión confusa, y entonces comprendió.

-A que te...- Dan se puso rojo como tomate levantándose abruptamente de la cama, alejándose de Chuck como si quemara- ¡¿Me revisaste el cuerpo y mis... mi... T-todo el cuerpo?!

-¿De que otra forma me iba asegurar?- inquirió con obviedad- el pensamiento de alguien más tocándote y degustándote me ponía enfermo, fue lo único que me tranquilizó

Dan se quería morir.

-¿Enserio te estas poniendo tan recatado con tu cuerpo cuando sabes que no hay lugar de él que no haya tocado antes? Lo único que hice fue un chequeo 

-¡Deja de decirlo!- gimió Dan tapándose el rostro, evitando mirar al otro, y mirando alrededor, buscando su ropa para salir de allí lo más pronto posible

-¿A dónde crees que vas?

-A casa

-No

-¿Qué quieres decir con no? No puedes impedirme el ir a casa, admito que es un largo viaje a Brooklyn y no tengo animo de andar en metro y mi cabeza duele como nunca pero...

-Entonces quédate

Dan suspiró, volteándose a mirar a Chuck con expresión triste, resignado.

-¿Cuál es el punto de eso Chuck?- su voz se quebró un poco cuando habló- ¿Que tengamos sexo otra vez, juegues con mi cabeza, acaricies supermodelos sexys y me lo restriegues en la cara, y luego cuando acceda a otra noche contigo te aburras de mi y me vuelvas a botar y yo tenga que fingir que me da igual? ¿Eso quieres, Chuck? Porque yo no, así que voy a evitarme muchos más problemas si solo me voy ahora

Chuck se quedó en silencio, y se levantó de la cama, acercándose a él, tomó la cintura desnuda de Dan en sus manos acariciandolo con la yema de sus dedos y lo atrajo a su cuerpo con lentitud. Acercandose poco a poco, dandole tiempo a Dan para apartarse si realmente quería. Al no ver señales de eso, lo besó, como no lo había hecho hasta ahora, con delicadeza.

-No...- negó empujándolo sin fuerza, no quería que Chuck se apartara, pero debía poner un alto- Chuck

-¿Me quieres?

Dan entonces recordó un flash back, donde tenía un celular en el oído, y decía las palabras "te quiero" pero debió haber sido un sueño, porque Chuck parecía dudar de lo que él sintiera.

-No, no sé

-Respóndeme, sí o no- murmuró en su oído guiándolos a ambos a la cama pero Dan busco su fuerza de voluntad y se apartó, retrocediendo varios pasos

-Tengo que irme- dijo quedándose ahí de pie

-Entonces vete- gruñó Chuck, porque de lo contario se le iba ir encima de nuevo a Daniel

Dan se sonrojó un poco y bajó la mirada.

-No tengo ropa

-No es mi problema

-Chuck, por favor, no puedes mandarme desnudo todo el camino hasta Brooklyn

Chuck pensó en que era una tentadora idea, un castigo adecuado a Daniel por apartarse, y por todo lo que hizo la noche anterior, pero de nuevo, no le gustaba compartir lo que era suyo, y ciertamente él era el único con derecho de ver a Daniel medio desnudo, o completamente desnudo.

-Te dejé ropa en el baño

Dan suspiró aliviado, enserio, no le extrañaría si Chuck lo hubiese mandado medio desnudo de vuelta a su casa, una vez hizo que unos tipos de la universidad lo ataran en calzoncillos a una estatua.

-Gracias- dijo metiéndose al baño y volviendo unos minutos después cuando ya se terminó de vestir

Chuck pensó en lo apetecible que se veía con esa camisa celeste arremangada y pantalones de vestir, aunque le iban algo grandes en las caderas ya que Daniel obviamente estaba algo flacucho, en silencio le tendió un cinturón que estaba sobre el escritorio, Dan se lo colocó y le sonrió.

-Te lo devolveré todo

Chuck giró los ojos conteniendo las ganas de decirle que no era necesario, no tenía caso de todas formas se le devolvería.

-Uhmm- Dan se quedó ahí de pie, mirando alrededor, sin saber como despedirse

-Te acompaño al elevador- dijo Chuck a pesar de que lo que menos quería era que Daniel se fuera

Ambos llegaron a las puertas de este, pero antes de que Dan subiera Chuck le tomó de las caderas, y lo pegó a la pared, besándolo nuevamente, saboreándolo hasta su próximo encuentro, porque si Humphrey pensaba que Chuck se la iba hacer fácil estaba equivocado, bajo sus manos al trasero y lo apretó, con una sonrisa socarrona cuando le otro gimió desesperado y rodeó su cuello con fuerza.

Chuck bajó hasta su cuello, observando dos marcas que habían ahí, las que dejó ese idiota la noche anterior, sin pensarlo dirigió sus labios a esa zona, dejando otras marcas allí, lamiendo, mordiendo y chupando, mientras metía su pierna entre las de Dan.

-Chuck- gimió este con las manos en su cabeza, su erección siendo rozada por el muslo de Chuck- ¡Mmm!- se mordió el labio para amortiguar los sonidos vergonzosos que querían escapar

Y se sentía bien.

Tan bien. 

Solo un poco más.

Y Chuck se detuvo. 

Apartandose de él, no sin darle antes un ridículamente casto beso en la mejilla, apartándose de él con una sonrisa triunfante. Dejándolo de pie tembloroso, jadeante y duro,  
apoyado contra la pared.

-Ten un buen día, Daniel- y jamás algo había sonado tan a desafío como esa frase, como si Chuck dijera "disfrútalo mientras puedas."

Una hora despues, Chuck se encontraba en el sillón de su comedor con la mirada perdida en el televisor, se preguntó si Nate llegó a dormir ya que no lo había visto en todo el día, sirviéndose un vaso de whiskey de la mesa de centro dirigió su mirada a unos papeles del trabajo. Y cuando iba por el segundo sorbo su teléfono sonó.

Una notificación de Gossip Girl.

Un audio. 

Lo abrió y subió el volumen

-Chuck- susurró una voz aturdida que solo podía ser la de Dan, le puso pausa, se extrañó al escuchar el audio que le mandó Gossip Girl, pero le volvió a poner play para saber que era- Hey, Chuck, yo... solo llamo para decirte que eres un imbécil...


	8. Parte VIII

Chuck se caracterizaba por jugar sucio, siempre lo hacía y eso no iba a cambiar solo porque ahora fuera bueno, además sus intenciones no eran malas, solo quería llegar a una conclusión de que fuera lo que fuera que existiera entre Dan y él, era algo que deberían enfrentar.

Uno de ellos debía dar el primer paso, y Chuck sabía que no sería Dan.

El fin justificaba los medios. Y el fin no era otro que tener a Dan justo como en ese momento, observándolo con suspicacia cada cierto tiempo, sus ojos mirando alrededor con nerviosismo. Y Chuck, apropósito rozaba con su rodilla la de Dan.

Chuck no había vuelto a recibir noticias de Gossip Girl, no aparte del audio que se cortaba después del "eres un idiota" y se preguntaba que era lo que esta quería.

En fin, prefería no pensar en ello demasiado ahora.

Hace un par de horas le mandó un mensaje con el teléfono de Nate a Daniel, pidiéndole que se encontraran para jugar Mario Kart en la nueva Nintendo que salió. Tuvo que agregar que Chuck no iba estar porque tenía una reunión, y claro que estaba, después de todo él mandó el mensaje.

A Dan le tomó tiempo en darse cuenta. Y Nate, Nate solo se mostró sorprendido ante su aparición, pero les ofreció jugar con amabilidad. Sin notar los sucios planes de Chuck. Nate siempre tan bueno.

-¡No, no, no!- gritó Nate a la pantalla donde su auto, siendo conducido por Mario era superado por Chuck que ocupaba al Bowser y acababa de arrojarle un caparazón rojo

Dan quedó en tercer lugar, quedándose muy atrasado en la pista, y era porque no estaba demasiado concentrado, no le extrañaba, Chuck tampoco se concentraría si alguien estuviera aprovechando la distracción de Nate para tocarlo.

Cada vez que Nate se volteaba o se distraía por estar tan abstraído jugando Chuck colocaba su mano sobre el muslo de Dan, o le respiraba en el oído, o le acariciaba la espalda, bajando más de lo aptamente debido.

-¡Dan, venga ya, podrías jugar enserio!- exclamó Nate, mirándolo suplicante cuando perdieron por cuarta vez- Chuck nos está destrozando ¿Vas a dejarlo?

Dan se sonrojó. Y Chuck solo sonrió con malicia.

-Lo siento, no puedo... es que estoy distraído

-Y yo hambriento- murmuró Chuck reclinándose en el sillón- deberíamos ir a comprar algo de comer ¿Nathaniel?

-¿Por qué yo? Dan perdió más veces- alegó este

Dan se dio cuenta al instante de lo que Chuck intentaba hacer, y repentinamente sintió la necesidad de abrazar a Nate pidiéndole que no le dejara solo con Chuck. No tenía sentido, Chuck no iba asesinarlo, y de todas formas Chuck aun así encontraría la forma de acorralarlo, pero prefería tener calma por al menos unos días más.

-Yo iré a comprar algo- se ofreció Dan, levantándose más rápido de lo que quería

-Eres nuestro invitado

-No me molesta- replicó mirando a Chuck con reto en sus ojos

-Quiero servicio a la habitación- dijo Chuck

-Bien

-Nathaniel sabe como pido mi comida

-Pues, lo averiguaré- replicó Dan cada vez más ansioso y molesto

-¿Ah sí, y cómo?

-¡Oh por amor de Dios!- exclamó Nate levantándose de su asiento con exasperación y arrojando el mando al sofá - ¡Iré yo, solo si se callan de una vez!

-¿¡Qué!?- preguntó Dan, casi gritando y yendo tras Nate que había comenzado a ir hacia el elevador- Nate, te dije que yo...

-Perfecto, está decidido- les interrumpió Chuck apareciendo tras él, con esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa de yo siempre obtengo lo que quiero

Dan se debatió entre tirarse por la ventana o bórrasela con un beso. No pudo hacer ninguna porque Chuck le tomó del brazo mientras Nate desaparecía tras las puertas del elevador y lo condujo hacia el sofá.

Chuck le miraba satisfecho.

-¿Has pensado en lo que te he propuesto?

Dan se encogió en el sillón.

-No consideraría un par de besos en una propuesta

-Que mal- susurró Chuck- pensé que había sido evidente

-No va a pasar de nuevo, Chuck

-¿Quieres apostar?

Dan bufó, típica apuesta cliché de historia para adolescentes, una apuesta, donde siempre la que terminaba perdiendo era la chica contra la que apostaban, bueno excepto cuando el chico se daba cuenta que si la quería y la chica lo perdonaba y se quedaban juntos...

Chuck no era el chico, y él, en definitiva, no era la chica, porque no había forma en el mundo en que Chuck le dijera algo remotamente parecido a un te quiero.

-Mira- gruñó Chuck sacándolo de sus pensamientos- hagámoslo justo, una carrera de Mario Kart. Es todo. Si yo gano, me das lo que quiero, y que seamos honestos, en el fondo sabes que también lo quieres- Dan abrió la boca para replicar pero Chuck se adelantó- si tú ganas te dejo tranquilo. Olvidaré lo que hicimos y fingiremos que nada ocurrió

Dan se lo pensó un momento, tendría mucho que perder si no le ganaba, perdería su dignidad, salir herido de alguna forma, no era algo que no habían hecho, pero el corazón de Dan no podía hacer cosas así y que no significaran algo más. Y si accedía y ganaba podría conseguir realmente que Chuck lo dejara en paz de una vez por todas, era lo que debería hacer, seguía repitiéndose mentalmente. Pero ¿Realmente quería que lo dejara? 

De todas formas, debía intentarlo, debía olvidarse de Chuck porque esto no estaba yendo por buen camino.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, lo cual era extraño en él, asintió.

-Hecho

Y la carrera comenzó, con el típico contador a 3, 2, 1. Y Dan presionó el botón A, manteniéndolo así, consiguiendo velocidad, no les tomó demasiado tiempo dar la primera vuelta, Dan iba ganando, después de todo sin distracciones era bastante bueno. Sonrió, al ver que llevaba bastante ventaja. Pero entonces Chuck arrojó un caparazón rojo que le hizo perder algo de velocidad. 

Pero aun seguía ganando, contuvo la respiración, quedaba tan poco para la meta, el iba primero, y la pista era peligrosa y... dio un salto cuando Chuck colocó su mano sobre su muslo. Apartando la vista de la pantalla un segundo, cosa que Chuck aprovechó para obtener mas ventaja.

Dan se apartó.

-Chuck...

Chuck se inclinó y sin apartar la vista de la pantalla le mordió el lóbulo y le respiró en la oreja.

-Quiero follarte, Daniel

-¡Chuck!- gritó Dan apartando el rostro de Chuck y levantándose de un salto, distrayéndose lo suficiente para ver que justo en la pantalla el auto del Bowser rebasaba la línea de la meta y a su personaje, Yoshi, ganando- ¡No es justo, hiciste trampa!

-Yo lo veo justo- dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha- nunca establecimos reglas

-¡La integridad no es algo que estableces, es algo que debería siempre estar ahí!- exclamó pasando la mano por sus rizos, perdiendo la cabeza

-¿Por qué sigues negándote, Daniel?- inquirió levantándose también, dando un paso hacia él, desafiándolo- Lo deseas tanto como yo, y...- levantó su mano, pasándola por la muñeca de Dan, y de un movimiento brusco lo atrajo hacia él, susurrándole al oído- y de todas formas gané

-Haciendo trampa- jadeó

Chuck solo le sonrió, como disculpándose por ser así, pero de todas formas no demostrando que lo sentía en absoluto. Y Dan, solo pudo permitirle que le tomara de las caderas, acercando su rostro a su cuello, dando un pequeño mordisco.

Dan se sorprendió cuando Chuck lo atrajo más hacia sí, dejando que ambos cayeran en el sillón, Dan sentado sobre su regazo, a horcajadas, el millonario pasó sus manos al rededor de sus caderas, abrazándolo firmemente, pegando cada centímetro de su cuerpo al suyo, y hundiendo su rostro en el cuello pálido, quedándose así por unos minutos y Dan dudoso se abrazo a su cuello.

-¿Has estado alimentándote adecuadamente, Humphrey?- cuestionó de repente, a lo que Dan se estremeció al sentir la respiración de Chuck en su cuello 

-Yo uhmm... sí- respondió confundido, acariciando la nuca y el cabello de Chuck con manos temblorosas- ¿A que viene... eso? 

Sintió su rostro arder cuando las manos de Chuck se deslizaron hasta la parte trasera de sus muslos, pasando sobre su trasero, pero sin tocarlo o apretarlo, tentándolo, jugando con él, disfrutando eso de impacientarlo.

-Estas más delgado, Daniel, no es que no me parezcas absolutamente exquisito- confesó Bass con una pequeña sonrisa irónica- pero en tu primer año de universidad tenias mas piel donde agarrar, ahora tus caderas...- dijo apartándose y recorriendo su cuerpo con los ojos de arriba a abajo- me sorprende que los pantalones no se te caigan, supongo que debe ser porque estas usando esto- comentó ahora tomando el cinturón y jalándolo hacia él para besar la nariz de Dan- lo que me está incitando...- dijo comenzando a desabrochar el cinturón- a quitártelo

-Espera no, no podemos hacerlo aquí, Nate podría llegar en cualquier momento y vernos ahh... haciendo lo que sea que emm estemos... - bajo la mirada haciendo un gesto con las manos, cosa a Chuck encontró algo adorable

-Que disfrute el espectáculo entonces- susurró levantándole la camiseta y acariciando hacia arriba, hasta dejar al descubierto un pezón, al cual se inclinó y mordió con una pequeña sonrisa

-Chuck- susurró cuando el otro comenzó a desabrocharle los pantalones- Enserio no quiero que Nate nos encuentre

-¿Por?

Dan se sonrojó, de un rojo brillante.

-Porque... porque justo ahora parezco una puta a la que solo traes aquí para follarte, y no quiero que Nate... me vea así

-¿El hecho de que folles conmigo te convierte automáticamente en una puta?

-No, pero sí el hecho de que me regales trajes, y eso de follar sin compromiso... 

-Solo fue un traje, y ni siquiera lo usaste

-Aun así- insistió Dan removiéndose, abrochándose nuevamente el cinturón- No quiero que Nate lo descubra de esta forma, es nuestro amigo, y no te ofendas, pero puede que piense que te estas aprovechando de mi

-Yo sería incapaz- dijo con sorna, intentando volver a desabrocharle el cinturón, pero justo en ese momento se escuchó el elevador, y Dan empujó con fuerza a Chuck, solo consiguiendo el mismo irse hacia atrás y terminando a un par de pasos de estos, se cubrió el cinturón desabrochado con la camisa, y también la erección

Nate entró con una bolsa en la mano.

-Traje algo de sushi, pero no había wasabi, Chuck así que...- hizo una pausa, mirando a Dan con una ceja alzada- ¿Por qué estas en el suelo, Dan?

Chuck tuvo el descaro de soltar una risita.

-Perdí... algo, mi... teléfono

-Ahh- asintió Nate, pero entonces volvió a mirarle- pero está en la mesita de centro- apuntó en dirección a esta

-Sí, gracias- dijo rápidamente Dan, tomándolo- no lo había visto

Chuck solo sonrió con burla, cuando Nate se dio la vuelta en dirección al comedor, se inclinó hacia él y le susurró.

-Esto no ha terminado

(...)

La segunda vez que Chuck intentó que volvieran a hacerlo fue en el loft de Dan a las once de la mañana cuando él recien se había despertado y lavado lo dientes,  
aun en pijama. Ni siquiera se había molestado en llamar para avisar que iba, solo se presentó y comenzó a jalarlo hasta su habitación, ignorando deliberadamente las replicas de Daniel que le decía que su padre solo fue a comprar mercadería.

-Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer- susurró sobre su oído mordiéndole el lóbulo

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Dan, estremeciéndose cuando Chuck comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa

-No tienes idea de las posiciones en las que quiero ponerte

Claro que no pudieron concluir nada de aquello ya que el padre de Dan había vuelto cuando su hijo ya estaba bajo Chuck, suerte que no lo vio ya que Dan a una velocidad sobre humana se reacomodó la ropa, y se levantó.

-Estoy comenzando a molestarme- murmuró Chuck una vez Rufus salió de la habitación sin antes ofrecerle a Chuck quedarse a desayunar 

-Bueno, lamento no tener un hotel para mi solo

-Le diré a Nate que se largue esta noche

Se podría decir que el tercer intento fue el victorioso.

Fue en el hotel de Chuck, cuando Nate le informó a este que iba pasar la noche afuera.

-Chuck...- exclamó Dan antes de ser apartado de los besos y arrojado a la cama sin ningún cuidado 

Dan no se había dado cuenta de cuanto extrañaba esto hasta que Chuck comenzó a quitarle la ropa, hasta dejarlo sin una sola pieza, y entonces él se comenzó a desnudar, sin despegar su vista de Dan, como una advertencia. Justo como un depredados mira a su presa antes de proceder a hacer algo más.

Dan sintió su erección crecer aun más, se sentía tan vulnerable frente a Chuck Bass.

Este se inclinó hacia él y comenzó a besarle la mejilla, bajando por su cuello, hasta su pecho, acariciando con sus ávidas manos sus caderas. Dan algo vacilante le acarició la espalda, sus manos temblaban, sabía que no debería sentirse tan nervioso, no era como si fueran a hacer algo que no habían hecho antes, pero no quería arruinarlo.

-Deja de pensar- Chuck dijo antes de morderle el cuello, comenzando a dejar una marca

-No lo hago- mintió

-Prácticamente escucho los engranajes girando en tu cabeza, deja de pensar

Chuck comenzó a bajar hasta su ombligo y pasó su lengua por la línea de vello, hasta llegar a su cintura. Dan jadeó y echó su cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos y separando los labios, su pecho subiendo y bajando, una imagen encantadora para los ojos de Chuck Bass.

Se le escapó un gemido cuando Chuck se metió de lleno su pene en la boca, sin previo aviso, sin vacilación, y comenzó a succionar, y eso fue suficiente para que Dan dejara de pensar, sintiendo que se correría aun cuando habían empezado porque Chuck era demasiado bueno en todo esto. Sin embargo, intentó pensar en algo más, controlar sus impulsos, porque no quería acabar tan vergonzosamente rápido.

-Espera, Chuck, espera- gimió comenzando a empujar la cabeza de este

-¿Daniel?

-No quiero acabar así, quiero... quiero tenerte dentro- murmuró con timidez, aun con la respiración agitada

Chuck sonrió. Y no era una sonrisa malévola, o quizás, pero había algo más en el brillo de sus ojos. Una calidez que Dan no había visto, algo que hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco.

-Como desees

Dan asintió, con sus enormes e inocentes ojos hipnotizados. Chuck le besó en la mejilla.

-Entonces voy a...- Dan comenzó a darse la vuelta pero Chuck le tomó de las caderas y lo mantuvo en esa posición

-No, quédate así

-Pero...

-Quiero verte a los ojos cuando lo haga

-Oh

Dan no pudo atinar a decir algo más ya que Chuck había alcanzado el velador y sacó del cajón un lubricante y un par de condones. Se acomodó mejor entre sus piernas, y Dan algo vacilante las separó más observando como el millonario untaba un par de dedos en el lubricante, quedándose así un momento, viendo su entrada con las pupilas dilatadas.

-Chuck...- jadeó algo inseguro, debatiéndose entre cubrir esa zona tan íntima de los ojos del otro, o separar más sus piernas y darle un espectáculo

Chuck se inclinó y le beso la mejilla.

-Relájate- susurró- y respira

Dan no se dio cuenta que había estado conteniendo la respiración hasta que Chuck le dijo aquello, y dejó escapar el aire con una risita nerviosa.

Chuck adentró uno de sus dedos, centrándose en ver sus expresiones, que le indicaran si estaba incómodo, o si le gustaba. Dan hizo un ruidito entre placer e incomodidad, y Chuck comenzó a prepararlo, y a moverse para que la incomodidad desapareciera.

Lo estaba haciendo lento como si quisiera disfrutar cada momento.

-¿Te gusta?

Dan asintió, con las mejillas rojas, incapaz de hablar. Y dirigió su mano izquierda hasta su miembro, moviéndola de arriba abajo.

-No- dijo Chuck apartándola, Dan le miró con replica en sus ojos, pero el solo sonrió- quédate quieto, o voy a tener que atarte

Dan sintió su miembro dar un salto interesado ante la idea.

-Parece que te gusta eso- susurró Chuck, en su oído- ¿Te gusta ser dominado, Daniel?

Dan cerró los ojos, siendo sincero jamás había pensado que le gustaría tanto ser atado o dominado, pero ahora que lo pensaba la idea era tan tentadora que lo volvía loco. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos notó que Chuck llevaba una corbata en sus manos.

-Chuck ¿Qué...

-Quieto- repitió tomando sus manos y colocándolas sobre su cabeza, cerca del cabecero, comenzando a hacer un nudo- dime si es demasiado

Dan asintió repetidas veces. Y Chuck volvió a lo que estaba, bajando hasta estar de nuevo entre sus piernas.

Dan intentó mover las manos, pero estas estaban firmemente atadas al cabecero. Y Chuck continuaba preparándolo, gimió fuerte cuando los dedos de este al fin tocaron ese punto dentro de él, ese punto tan placentero.

-Chuck, ah, más- gimió con desesperación- ya está, estoy listo Chuck mm... hazlo

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó con sorna, besándole la mejilla- pídemelo, sabes que me gusta que hables claro

Dan gimoteó, queriendo soltarse para poder tocarse, y terminar con esa dulce y placentera tortura.

-Fóllame, Chuck- pidió mordiéndose el labio, separando más sus piernas, dándole una visión más clara de lo que quería- por favor, follame

Chuck por un segundo, el Chuck siempre perfectamente controlado y calculador, pareció perder la cordura ya que se inclinó a devorar sus labios, adentrando más sus dedos, aun tentando ese punto dentro de él. Y luego quitó sus dedos, colocándose uno de los condones que estaban allí, con movimientos de un profesional en ello.

Y se acomodó mejor entre sus piernas, colocó una almohada bajo el trasero de Dan, para elevarlo un poco, y dirigió su pene duro hasta la entrada, metiendo la cabeza, viendo todas y cada una de las expresiones de Daniel cuando lo hacía. 

Se adentró con calma, a pesar de que lo que menos tenía era eso. Hasta que después de interminables segundos estuvo ya todo dentro.

-¿Estas bien?- cuestionó cuando notó que Dan tenía los ojos cerrados 

-Nunca estuve mejor- jadeó este, apretando los dientes, y sonrió un poco al escuchar la risa de Chuck

-Estas tan apretado- murmuró comenzando a moverse- que pareciera que es tu primera vez

-Bien sabes que no lo es ¡ah!- gimió cuando este se adentró nuevamente- Mmm... ya te encargaste de ello

Los movimientos comenzaron a hacerse más rápidos, Chuck presionaba sus dedos en sus caderas, intentando dejarlas impresas allí, y sus dientes se clavaban en su cuello y succionaban con la intención de marcarlo, era posesivo, de una forma que hacía que Dan quisiera correrse de solo pensar en ser suyo.

Dan gemía con fuerza, sin poder cubrirse la boca con sus manos o clavarle las uñas en la espalda a Chuck, seguía atado, y por más que se removiera no podía zafarse, Chuck le sonrió cuando notó que lo intentó, adentrándose más fuerte.

-Chuck- gimió- desátame

-No-gruñó adentrándose más fuerte, de forma casi animal, con los ojos oscurecidos, queriendo mantenerlo allí por siempre

-Chuck...

-No- le cortó mordiendo el pecho de Dan y saliendo de él y adentrándose con más fuerza

-Ah por favor- suplicó Dan, Chuck tenía una expresión inusual en su rostro, un atisbo de inseguridad en sus ojos, miedo- Chuck, no iré a ningún lado- le aseguró queriendo acariciar su rostro, y hacer que esa expresión desapareciera

Chuck algo vacilante, desató el nudo, aun sosteniéndole de las caderas con la otra mano.

Dan se frotó las muñecas algo escocidas con una pequeña sonrisa, antes de empujar a Chuck sobre su espalda, y colocarse a horcajadas sobre él, follándose a sí mismo con el pene de este, moviéndose con lentitud de arriba abajo.

Chuck pareció sorprendido, pero entonces sonrió con malicia y con una de sus manos le dio un golpe en el trasero, disfrutando del gemido que escapó de los labios de Dan, antes de comenzar a saltar sobre Chuck.

-Mierda, Daniel- gruñó cuando Dan clavó sus uñas en su pecho- te mueves tan bien

-Chuck ah- gimió echando su cabeza hacia atrás, sin dejar de moverse- más, más, por favor, tócame

Chuck extendió su mano y tomó su pene en esta, masturbándolo, presionando y volviendo a golpear su culo con fuerza, queriendo dejarlo estampado allí, y repitió la acción una y otra vez, sin dejar de masturbarle, hasta que Dan aceleró los movimientos aun más, y corriéndose finalmente sobre su estómago, siendo seguido de Chuck que después de continuar penetrándolo se corrió en su interior.

Dan se dejó caer sobre él, hundiendo su rostro entre su cuello y hombro, encontrándose por un momento incapaz de verlo a los ojos.

-¿Estas bien, Daniel?- preguntó algo sorprendido cuando Dan no dijo nada después de un momento

-Sí- asintió, Chuck alzó una ceja, algo sorprendido ante la repentina timidez del otro

Después de un minuto, Dan se separó un poco, con las mejillas enrojecidas, y lo sacó de su interior, pero antes de que se alejara más Chuck lo jaló de la muñeca y lo besó con fuerza, comiéndose sus labios, dejándolo pasmado cuando se separó.

-¿Quién diría que el inocente Dan Humphrey es toda una fiera en la cama?

Dan se quedó mirándolo sorprendido antes de gruñir y cubrirse el rostro.

-Eres tan insoportable

-Eso no lo decías hace un momento- comentó triunfante cuando Dan gimió y se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama, avergonzado 

-Chuck, enserio

-¿Quieres cenar?

La pregunta tomó a Dan desprevenido, y quitó sus manos de su rostro.

-¿Cenar?

-Puedo pedir que traigan servicio a la habitación, lo que tu desees- decía como si intentara convencerlo de que se quedara más tiempo

Y Dan aceptó, y no supo como o porqué, pero terminó quedándose hasta tan tarde que Chuck le ofreció que durmiera allí.

(...)

Dan al día siguiente se despertó por los rayos de la luz del sol, y observó al rededor notando que Chuck no estaba por ninguna parte, lo último que recordaba era que este se durmió abrazándole por la cintura.

Quizás de dio cuenta de lo que hizo y se fue, probablemente lo iba a botar de su hotel ya que había terminado de hacer lo que quería, y se iba a ir con alguna supermodelo sexy que no fuera tan neurótica y aburrida como él. 

Decidió ir al armario de Chuck, su ropa no estaba por el cuarto así que iba tomar algo prestado, lo abrió, quedándose pasmado al ver lo gigantesco que era, podría jurar que era más grande que su habitación completa, habían tantas camisas formales y trajes con pantalones a juego y zapatos elegantes y lustrosos, se espabiló y comenzó a rebuscar algo que no fuera tan extremadamente costoso, algo que probablemente no le de miedo de ensuciar. 

Pero no encontraba ya que todo eran trajes y camisas de marcas que estaba seguro una sola de ellas costaba mas que todo lo que tenía en su armario. Continuó buscando hasta que vio una camisa que conocía, que conocía bastante, la tomó y al verla confirmó sus sospechas, era la que usó la primera vez que tuvo sexo con Chuck, y hablando del rey de Roma este justo entró descubriéndolo con esta en la mano. 

-Chuck, hey, estaba...-hizo una pausa algo inseguro- ¿Por qué tienes mi camisa aquí?

-¿Por qué revisas mis cosas?

-Yo... no lo hacía, solo... buscaba algo de ropa

Chuck se quedó en silencio, llevaba un traje azul puesto, y le recorrió de arriba abajo con una mirada depredadora, recordándole a Dan que este seguía desnudo.

-Me dijiste que la tiraste a la basura

-¿Y?- preguntó con desafío en sus ojos

-Bueno... uhm... nada- terminó diciendo Dan, a lo mejor no estaba de tan buen humor, ya le preguntaría luego, cuando no estuviera viéndolo como si acabara de encontrar una bomba que iba estallar en cualquier momento

Chuck dio un par de pasos y se la quitó de un tirón, regresándola a donde estaba.

-¿No me la vas a devolver?

-No- fue toda su respuesta

-Chuck...

-Te dejé ropa en el baño, ve a ducharte y te espero afuera, el desayuno está listo

-Pero...

Antes de replicar Chuck le dio un fuerte golpe en el trasero, ganándose un grito sorprendido de Dan.

-Solo ve- fue todo lo que dijo antes de salir

Dan se volteó observando su camisa, con confusión, y es que enserio cada vez que pensaba que estaba comenzando a conocer a Chuck, este iba y actuaba tan raro.

De todas formas, se alzó de hombros e hizo lo que este le ordenó, y el desayuno fue silencioso, algo incómodo, Dan no dejaba de removerse en su asiento, su trasero dolía un poco, Chuck parecía ser el único que disfrutaba aquello.

Justo en ese momento el teléfono de ambos sonó. Con una notificación de Gossip Girl.

Ambos lo abrieron al mismo tiempo.

Spotted

Chico solitario visitando a nuestro Rey Chuck Bass. Se dice que cuando los hombres quieren algo no paran hasta conseguirlo, en especial si ese hombre es Chuck Bass, cuidado chico solitario, los rumores dicen que te vieron entrar por la noche, pero nunca te vieron salir.

XOXO Gossip Girl


	9. Part IX

Había pasado casi una semana entera desde el incidente del sexo con Chuck, desde el reporte de Gossip Girl y claro, él, huyendo como un cobarde del hotel de Chuck.

Chuck, quien había estado llamándolo por teléfono constantemente desde entonces. Tenía cien llamadas perdidas de él, literalmente, cien, repitió en su cabeza anonadado. Cada vez que escuchaba el teléfono sonar no necesitaba adivinar quién era, estaba seguro de que Chuck lo había llamado más en una semana que Serena en los dos años que compartieron juntos.

Y enserio, no tenía ganas de hablar con el, porque si Chuck usaba su sensual voz para pronunciar una sola orden como "ven" o "iré a verte" Dan sabría que no se podría negar y cedería a los caprichos del multimillonario, como siempre.

No entendía a que se debía la urgencia de estarlo llamando constantemente, no es como si el mundo se estuviese incendiando. Más de una vez escuchó a Chuck tocando la puerta, sí, al menos ya no entraba como si nada porque Dan escondió mejor la llave, pero Dan no le abrió, y este desistió de insistir al cuarto intento de presentarse sin aviso.

Y Dan evitaba estar en su casa porque sabía que Chuck lo buscaría allí, se quedó un par de días con Georgina, pidiéndole que le escondiera de Chuck con la excusa de que había escrito otra historia de él y este se había molestado.

Georgina no le creyó, y comenzó a hacer preguntas por las marcas de su cuello, él la ignoró, sin saber que la chica estuvo presente junto al tío de Chuck el día que lo rescataron de Gabriel.

Georgina ahora estaba saliendo con él, Dan no se esperaba eso, Georgina y Jack Bass, eso no lo vio venir en ningún momento.

Dan esa tarde, a eso de las una, había ido al hotel de Georgina a ver una película y Jack se encontraba allí.

Pero por un tiempo no podría seguir viendose con Chuck, al menos unos dias, no quería que su familia y amigos imaginara cosas, cosas que eran ciertas, pero que aun así, no estaba listo para que el mundo supiera que algo pasa a entre Chuck y él, ni siquiera él había acabao de procesarlo. 

Y de todas formas no es como si fuera algo significativo, o al menos para Chuck, este en ningún momento le dijo que esto los llevaría a algo, o que fueran exclusivos, o que Dan haya dejado de ser el aburrido niño de Brooklyn para él.

Si iba a arruinar sí reputación, que en realidad no era decir demasiado, lo iba a hacer pensando que esto no solo era un juego retorcido de Chuck.

Y lo que era peor en este asunto, no era que solo Chuck lo llamaba, Serana también lo había hecho unas cuatro veces y Nate y Blair, con preguntas respecto a Chuck.

Solo respondió que no deberían creer todo lo que decía Gossip Girl, pero no negó o confirmo las preguntas de ellos.

-Sigues evitando a mi sobrino ¿Eh, muchacho?

Dan se detuvo con la película en la mano y sus mejillas enrojecieron ¿Era tan obvio? No, no lo era, Chuck pudo haberle contado lo que ocurría.

-¿Chuck... te dijo algo?

-No, pero las adorables marcas de tu cuello lo dicen todo, y no las tenías todas el día que Gabriel se aprovechó de ti y Chuck me llamó furioso y preocupado

Dan giró sus ojos, porque quizás Chuck había estado furioso, pero solo por el hecho de que le gustaba alardear de que había sido el único que había follado a Dan, que había estado dentro de él. Era por su ego. No es que Dan realmente le importara. 

Dan comenzó a balbucear, pero Jack rió restándole importancia.

-Esta bien chico, no diré una palabra, pero en algún momento tendrás que enfrentar a Chuck, sabes como es cuando no obtiene lo que quiere

Definitivamente el no me quiere a mi, pensó con amargura, al menos no como yo lo quiero.

Georgina apareció del otro lado del cuarto, con una sonrisa feroz, depredadora, y se sentó en las piernas de Jack, besándolo. Dan arrugó la nariz apartando la mirada, no tenía ganas de presenciar una porno en vivo, muchas gracias.

Cuando se despegaron con un sonido húmedo Georgina miró a Dan alzando una ceja.

-¿Irás hoy en la noche al evento benéfico?

-No sé si sea buena idea...

-¿Por?- cuestionó la chica divertida y dijo con fingida inocencia- Chuck lo organizó, creí que eras su amigo ¿No deberías apoyarlo? 

Dan pensó en decirle que no eran amigos, solían odiarse, luego pasaron a soportarse, y luego a tener sexo, eso no era ser amigos. Los amigos salían a juntas y cosas así, él y Chuck apenas estaban cinco minutos juntos sin sexo sin arrancarse la cabeza.

No podía decirle eso a Georgina. Sin embargo, asintió, nadie decía que debería hablar con Chuck, solo debía ir al evento que este organizaba, estar un par de horas e irse, sencillo.

-Bien, iré

Su teléfono sonó y el lo sacó del bolsillo, topándose con el nombre de Chuck Bass brillando en la pantalla. Le colgó y lo volvió a guardar, ignorando las miradas expectantes de los otros dos.

Ciento un llamadas perdidas.

-Entonces nos vemos en la noche- les dijo Dan dejando la película en la mesa de centro, sin recibir respuesta, y salió de la habitación, después de todo cuando Jack y Georgina se ponían cariñosos eran sus oídos los que sufrían

Al escuchar la puerta cerrarse Georgina se separó un poco de Jack.

-¿Crees que Chuck haga algún movimiento esta noche? ¿Confesión?

Jack sonrió.

-Creo que es probable que le cueste, pero como dice el dicho, cuando un Bass quiere algo lo consigue

(...)

Dan se quedó un momento en la entrada, removiéndose nervioso, llevaba puesto el hermoso traje que Chuck le había regalado para el evento de los Vanderbilt y el no se lo puso, porque quería usarlo en una ocasión especial. No es que hoy fuera especial o algo, y desde luego no se lo puso por Chuck, se repitió por octava vez, no quería verse sexy para él, solo necesitaba un traje y ese era el único que tenía y que no era horrendo.

Suspiró profundamente antes de poner un pie en el interior del recinto, era un salón enorme y al parecer el evento no era tan horrible como imaginó Dan que sería, esperaba encontrarse a Chuck Bass manoseando otra vez a súper modelos sexys, pero en su lugar estaba en un esmoquin negro elegante, con una pajarita al cuello, viéndose tan condenadamente seductor y atractivo como siempre, en ese momento estaba hablando con unos hombres, quizás sobre nuevos planes de negocios o cosas así. 

Y entonces levantó su mirada hacia Dan.

Este sonrió de medio lado, aunque su sonrisa tembló ligeramente cuando Chuck lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, mordiéndose el labio de una forma tan obscena que sus vellos se erizaron. 

Antes de que Chuck diera un paso hacia él, Blair se interpuso, comenzando a hablar con este, y Dan frunció un poco los labios y se dio media vuelta comenzando a hablar con Serena que se le había acercado, podria seguir persuadiendo a Chuck, pensó, alejarse con ella.

-Dan, hey, luces bien

-Gracias, Serena, tu luces hermosa- comentó con amabilidad, observando su vestido rojo

Hubo un silencio y Serena se inclinó hacia él.

-Dan necesito... Quiero que habes conmigo- colocó su mano sobre su brazo- Puedes decirme si algo va mal, siempre estaré ahí y entiendo que estés confundido, pero Chuck... no es la mejor persona para acudir

-Yo... ¿Qué?- preguntó confundido- Serena fue solo un post estupido de Gossip Girl, y... es un lindo evento ¿no?

-¿Lo fue?- encaró una ceja, se veía molesta- Porque cada vez que intento hablar contigo apartas el tema, Dan...

-Serena, nosotros terminamos- comentó, poniendose nervioso, porque enserio no quería hablar de ello ahora, su cabeza era un caos y Serena se aproximaba a sus labios como si quisiera besarlo

-Dan, te amo, lo sabes- su mano le acarició la mejilla- ¿Tu todavía me...?

Dan se apartó, retrocediendo tan rapido que casi tropezo.

-Serena, yo... estoy muy confundido

Se excusó, antes de darse media vuelta, acercandose a la mesa de ls bebidas.

Chuck observaba a la distancia a Daniel alejarse con Serena y quiso ir a tomarle del brazo, pedirle explicaciones de qué significaba ese mensaje, un mensaje que le mandó Gossip Girl con la voz de Daniel, Gossip Girl se lo había mandado por parte y cuando llegó al final de este solo quería exigirle respuestas a Dan, y bueno, también explicarle que Gossip Girl amenazó el día anterior con rebelarla si no le ofrecía un mejor escándalo.

Perdió de vista a Dan.

-Chuck, te estoy hablando- recriminó Blair- te pregunté si podrías ayudarme a terminar con Louis

-Lo siento, Blair- se disculpó este apresurado, buscando con la mirada- Pero tendrá que ser en otro momento, ahora tengo que lidiar con algo

Logró zafarse de Blair pero justo en ese momento, cuando divisó la nuca de Daniel que estaba bebiendo un poco de vino, Nate se interpuso en su camino.

-Chuck, amigo te estaba buscando, necesito decirte algo súper importante- comenzó a decir

-¿No puede esperar? Estoy algo ocupado ahora

¿Que le dio a todo el mundo con necesitarlo justo en ese momento? Se preguntó Chuck irritado y comenzando a alterarse.

-No, no puede esperar. ¡Es sobre Gossip Girl!

Chuck detuvo su intento de irse y volteó a verlo interesado por fin en algo de lo que le decían. 

-¿Qué hay con Gossip Girl?

-Es Serena

-¿Qué?- preguntó impresionado- ¿Cómo que es Serena? ¿Todo este tiempo fue ella?

-No- se apresuró a decir Nate- obviamente no al principio, hay una Gossip Girl original, y ella creó el blog hace años, pero alguien la hackeó y obtuvo el control y ahora está publicando nuevos escándalos, y el control le fue cedido a Serena por un tiempo, y ahora ella es quien la controla

-Esa...- no terminó la frase, y observó a la chica mirandolo a la distancia, con ojos fríos

No iba hacerlo, Serena no iba a publicar algo que pusiera en evidencia a Dan, no iba ser tan cruel, menos con Humphrey. La chica solo necesitaba un gran escándalo, para salvar su trabajo, es todo. Confiaba en Nate, sabía que este decía la verdad, y él trabajaba con Serena si alguien sabía algo, era él.

-Necesito hablar con ella, de inmediato...

Necesitaba cerciorarse de que Serena no publicaría algo privado, pero entonces se escuchó un sonido ensordecedor de estática, y todos que quedaron callados a la vez que una voz bien conocida con un sonido que ya había escuchado resonó en todo el evento.

-Chuck- susurró una voz por todo el lugar, la voz de Daniel, con el mensaje que era para él y que él había escuchado y repetido varias veces esa semana- Hey, Chuck, yo... solo llamo para decirte que eres un imbécil, pero eso ya lo sabes...- Observó a Dan que parecía confundido de escuchar su propia voz en un mensaje que quizás ni recordaba haber dejado- pero... de alguna forma no puedo dejar de pensar en esa noche y... y quiero que me la chupes como hiciste nuestra primera vez- Dan abrió los ojos como platos, y todas las miradas se enfocaron en él, Chuck no necesitaba ser un genio para saber que Dan solo quería acallar esa voz, y que la tierra se lo tragara, sin embargo continuó hablando la voz del mensaje- también quiero tenerte dentro mío, quiero que me la metas, como esa vez en tu hotel, y no me importa si... crees que soy una puta, no me importa ser la puta de Chuck Bass, porque... porque yo... te quiero y...

Y el mensaje se cortó.

Dan parpadeó con una expresión pasmada, millones de emociones pasando por su cabeza, confusión por no recordar ese mensaje, vergüenza por que todos escucharan palabras subidas de tono que dijo estando ebrio y sin pensar las consecuencias y por último miedo, porque acababa de confesarse a Chuck, acababa de decirle que lo quería y fue en el mensaje más patético de la historia y frente a todo el mundo que los conocía.

Todas las miradas estaban sobre él. Incluso la de Chuck, que parecía sentir pena por él, pena porque él no siente lo mismo, le susurró una fría voz en su cabeza.

Y Dan no pudo más, dio media vuelta y se fue.

(...)

Chuck interceptó a Serena que había comenzado a caminar por donde huyó Dan.

-¿Enserio lo hiciste?- dijo con un tono furioso filtrandose en su voz- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta?

Serena alzó la barbilla, sus ojos fríos.

-¿Me llamas a mi egoísta cuando eres tú quien comenzó ese extraño juego con Dan, divirtiendote, usandolo solo porque estas aburrido?

-No sabes nada de Dan y yo

-¿Dan y tú?- preguntó ella con burla ignorando a Blair y Nate que se habían acercado- ¿Desde cuando hay un Dan y tú? Nunca te ha agradado Dan, y ahora estas durmiendo con él, o tienen esa extraña relación y... lo que sea que tengan. Él es... demasiado bueno para ti, es honesto, inocente, divertido, listo y especial. Deja de jugar con él, deja de confundirlo

-No es un juego- gruñó acercandose a ella- No es tan sencillo, lo que tenemos es algo complicado que tu no entiendes

-Si no es un juego no tendrás miedo de que la gente se entere 

Chuck apretó los puños.

-No estaba escondiendo nada, soy Chuck Bass y puedo hacer lo que se me de la gana, y no tengo que darle explicaciones a nadie.

Fue todo lo que dijo antes de irse por donde Dan había desaparecido.

Chuck no entendía la manía de Serena de querer reclamar a Dan cada vez que este salía con alguien más. Y aun así lo de Dan y él era algo diferente a todos esos ligues de una noche que Chuck tenía. El único motivo para no anunciarlo es que no quería que Dan se viera afectado por comentarios de la gente.

No le costó mucho trabajo a Chuck encontrar donde Dan se encontraba, claro que tuvo que abandonar el evento de beneficencia, y dejar a su tío a cargo, mientras él entraba en el loft donde vivía Daniel, la puerta no estaba cerrada, así que no era como si hubiese tenido que esperar a que le abrieran.

Observó alrededor seguro de que Rufus no se encontraba ya que este había ido al evento con Lily, llegó a la puerta de la habitación de Dan y entró.

Este estaba boca abajo en la cama, aun con el traje que Chuck le regaló puesto, tenía su rostro hundido en la almohada y no levantó la mirada cuando sintió un peso al lado suyo en su cama.

Chuck lanzó una mirada al cuerpo de Daniel, su trasero, joder, es que era increíble que ni siquiera fuera voluptuoso, pero aun así le encantaba y quería hacerle cosas que no deberían ni ser legales.

-Enserio no tengo ganas de hablar, papá- murmuró con la voz amortiguada por la almohada, sin mirarlo

-Voy a ignorar la insinuación de Daddy rol play y diré, hola, Daniel- murmuró Chuck, sonriendo cundo Humphrey al fin levantó la cabeza, impresionado de verlo ahí

-Chuck

Hubo un silenció, y Dan supo que Chuck estaba esperando algún tipo de explicación, algún tipo de respuesta sobre el mensaje de alta voz en el evento. 

-Chuck...- repitió esta vez con más calma, rodando un poco en su cama, mirando hacia el techo, con un brazo sobre su frente- mira yo... acabo de ser humillado, en un evento donde estaba todo Manhattan presente, incluidos mis amigos y familia, que escucharon todo lo de ese maldito mensaje que ni recordaba haber grabado. Así que enserio no tengo ganas de seguir humillándome por hoy

-No te he pedido que lo hagas, quería ver como te encontrabas

Dan lanzó un bufido y se le escapó una risita histérica, antes de preguntar con frialdad.

-¿Desde cuando Chuck Bass se preocupa por el aburrido, don nadie, chico solitario Dan Humphrey, que jamás será parte de su mundo?

-Eres mucho más que eso, y sabes muy bien que eres parte de este mundo tanto como cualquiera

-Pasaste años diciéndome lo contrario, Chuck

-He cambiado, y tu también lo has hecho, dejaste de ser el chico que perseguía a Serena como un cachorro perdido y enamorado, y te has convertido en un escritor, independiente y el más reconocido de Nueva York a pesar de que sea con tu mierda de libro-hizo una pausa- claro que me importas, Daniel

Dan solo bajó la mirada, tratando de asimilar lo que Chuck acababa de decir, y no sabía en qué momento comenzó a verlo de esa forma sin embargo sentía como su corazón daba un vuelco al repasar esas palabras en su cabeza.

-¿Eso quiere decir que somos... amigos?- preguntó algo dudoso, y Chuck le miró como si hubiese dicho la mayor idiotez del mundo

-¿Es eso lo que quieres que seamos, después del mensajito que estuve escuchando toda la semana?

-¡No recordaba que había dicho nada de eso!- se defendió Dan, pero entonces se detuvo, sentándose derecho en la cama, mirando a Chuck a los ojos- Espera, espera ¿Toda la semana? ¿Has tenido ese mensaje toda la semana?

Chuck rodó los ojos, como restándole importancia, como si no hubiese estado escuchando ese mensaje unas cien veces esa semana, reproduciéndolo, escuchando la voz de Dan como un susurro, las palabras te quiero escapando de esos rosados labios que tenía delante de él.

-¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que lo tenías?!

Chuck lo miró furioso y Dan se sorprendió de su rápido cambio.

-¿Por qué creías que te estaba llamando toda la semana, Humphrey? 

-Oh no sé, quizás para volver a... ya sabes, tener sexo, o jugar conmigo como si fuera tu juguete- respondió de mala gana

-Mira, despues de que Gossip Girl publicara que pasaste la noche conmigo y huiste como un cobarde, me mandó todo el mensaje que grabaste esa vez con Gabriel- comenzó a explicar ignorando el comentario de Dan-quise contactarte, lo intenté, toda la semana, vine a verte, pero eres tan... idiota, que no me diste oportunidad de hacerlo

-Yo...

Dan bajó la vista avergonzado, sin saber que decir, pero Chuck le tomó de la barbilla y levantó su rostro.

-Ese día con las estúpidas modelos intentaba darte celos- susurró Chuck aun sonado enojado- sí, puedes decir que fue una jugada que haría un niño, pero quería ver sin sentías algo más allá del placer sexual, no creí que funcionara, no creí que sintieras algo por mi, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que sí, y normalmente soy yo quien esta asustado de sus sentimientos pero ahora eres tú, Daniel, te la has pasado huyendo toda la semana, todos los días desde que estuvimos juntos, así que ya no permitiré que lo hagas

Dan lo miraba anonadado, con esos enormes y hermosamente inocentes ojos, Chuck se preguntaba como alguien podía ser así, hermoso y amable, inocente y provocativo, inteligente y torpe al mismo tiempo. 

-Eso... eso significa- comenzó a balbucear Dan- que tú...

-¿Enserio me obligarás a decirlo?

Dan enrojeció, porque enserio quería oírlo, y se sentía como una niña insegura de quince años por ello, su corazón palpitaba ansioso, deseoso. 

-No tienes que hacerlo- susurró- no... no a menos que de verdad...

Chuck lo observaba con atención, era su momento, debía rechazarlo, negarse lo que quería porque Dan podía e iba a encontrar a alguien mejor en el futuro, mejor que Chuck, todo lo que le dijo Serana repitiéndose en su cabeza. Dan honesto inocente divertido listo especial, y más, irritante prejuicioso parlanchín, y todo hacía que le gustara más, que algo en su corazón le gritaba que fuera egoísta, que Dan era suyo, ahora y siempre, que si lo tenía ahora no lo soltaría. Y él era Chuck Bass, y Daniel Humphrey era todo lo que quería. Pero Dan era bueno, tan bueno que él con sus manos lo ensuciaría. Y aun así...

-También te quiero, Daniel- dijo al fin, interrumpiendole, rodando los ojos con fingida irritación, aunque con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro- Lo admito, admito que te quiero, que desde el momento en que te vi por primera vez me pareciste odioso, irritante, y luego seguías volviendo y volviendo y simplemente no podía dejar de verte, lo ignoré todo, hasta la noche que te emborrachaste como un idiota y te colaste en la fiesta de Blair, y no pude apartar mis ojos de ti en toda la noche

Dan lo seguía mirando en silencio, bueno, no es como si su mente pensara cosas muy inteligentes después de semejante confesión por parte del ser más oscuro y manipulador de Nueva York. 

Su mente no formulaba nada aparte de; Chuck Bass me quiere.

Dan se sentía vulnerable, de alguna forma que no imaginó, Chuck fue quien le dijo que lo quería, pero era él quien se sentía débil, se sentía como si Chuck acabara de terminar de robarle el corazón, como si Chuck tuviera el corazón de Dan en sus manos y pudiese hacer con el lo que quisiera.

Y ya no había vuelta atrás, porque Dan sabía que estaba totalmente enamorado de Chuck Bass.

-Te quiero, Chuck

-Es agradable oírlo de tu voz en vivo y en directo- murmuró este antes de tomar su rostro entre sus manos con posesividad, y besarlo

Dan se dejó llevar, y si, existían sus inseguridades, su neurótica cabeza siempre pensando en cosas que podían salir mal, sin embargo, Chuck de alguna forma se manejaba para alejarlas.

Dan se recostó y Chuck se colocó sobre él, sin dejar de besarle, excepto cuando Dan comenzó a quitarse el saco.

-No he dejado de pensar en lo sexy que estas con ese traje puesto, tengo que comprarte muchos, llenaré tu armario con ellos y tiraré esas horribles camisas de franela a la basura

Dan pensó un momento en la camisa suya que Chuck le dijo que arrojó a la basura pero en realidad conservó. Hizo un recordatorio de preguntarle por ello luego.

-Me siento halagado de que creas que visto horrible- dijo con ironía, gimiendo cuando Chuck se colocó entre sus piernas, y le acarició las piernas, los muslos cubiertos por esos pantalones Dolce, y llegó a su trasero

-Le niegas al mundo tu atractivo, no es muy justo- respondió con su tono provocativo antes de besarle la mejilla y apartarse- y ahora deberíamos ir a dormir

-¿Q-qué?- jadeó Dan- pero creí que íbamos...

-Considéralo un castigo- susurró juguetonamente, recostándose al lado de Dan y abrazándolo por la espalda- por ignorarme toda la semana

Dan gimió y movió sus caderas hacia atrás, apegando apropósito su trasero contra la entrepierna de Chuck. 

-Daniel- le advirtió este

-A todo esto- cuestionó Dan ignorándolo deliberadamente- ¿Cómo es que Gossip Girl recibió mi mensaje? Esa noche no recuerdo mucho, pero te debí haber llamado a ti

-Llamaste a Serena- replicó Chuck, acariciando el vientre de Dan mientras lo tenía abrazado- y ella, ella lo publicó en Gossip Girl, porque ella es Gossip Girl

Dan lo miró un segundo en silencio, no había forma de que Serena fuera Gossip Girl, lo cierto era que Dan lo era, él creó el blog, el publicó cada articulo desde hace años, pero luego cerró el sitio, y alguien lo hackeó, le sorprendía saber que ahora Serena estaba a cargo.

-No te ves sorprendido- indicó Chuck alzando una ceja

-Supongo que... lo que me sorprende más es que Serena haya publicado ese audio de mi estando drogado y luego lo reprodujera en tu evento

-Me sobornó- confesó Chuck- dijo que si no le entregaba un escándalo lo publicaría, pero cuando ya descubrí que era ella, el audio sonó en todo el establecimiento

Dan asintió, Chuck parecía aun estar preocupado por él, por la publicación del audio, y si Dan estaba aterrado de lo que dirían sus amigos, Serena, Nate, Blair, en especial su padre, quien no era el fan número uno de Chuck Bass.

Sin embargo, en ese momento lo último que quería hacer era pensar en ello. Tenía a Chuck consigo, completamente vestido dispuesto a dormir con él, abrazados, así que para borrar ese ceño fruncido de la expresión del multimillonario volvió a mover sus caderas hacia atrás, chocándolas con las del otro.

Chuck alzó una ceja, depredador, acercándose con lentitud hacia su oído, mordiendo su lóbulo y haciéndolo estremecer.

-Eres incorregible, Daniel. Supongo que voy a tener que enseñarte a comportarte.

Y eso no era una amenaza, era una promesa.

Dan se aferró a ella.


	10. Parte X

Nunca pensó que ser la pareja de Chuck sería fácil. Bueno, no es que fuera su pareja oficial, solamente habían tenido sexo contadas veces, y se habían dicho muchas veces "te quiero" pero un te quiero no era lo mismo que usar la otra palabra, la palabra con A. Un te quiero se podía interpretar de muchas formas distintas y usarlas en muchas oraciones. Como un "Te quiero a mi lado" o "Te quiero follar" o también "Te quiero lejos de mi vista."

Por ello, no es como que tuvieran una relación.

No estaba seguro de que, si él o Chuck tendrían exclusividad, y bien Dan no podía evitar comportase como un novio celoso de vez en cuando. Como cuando alguna chica coqueteaba descaradamente con Chuck en frente de él. Claro que fingía que no le molestaba, pero le gustaría saber en que parada se encontraba con Chuck porque sería más fácil controlar sus celos y sus inseguridades.

Dan giró y se quedó sobre el lado derecho en la cama, mirando la pared y jaló las frazadas más arriba intentando cubrirse del frío, porque las mañanas eran tan heladas, y bueno, porque estaba desnudo bajo las mantas.

No sabía a que hora Chuck se fue, no le había escuchado, pero debía de haber ido a trabajar.

Comenzó a pensar en lo rápido que sentía que avanzaba lo que sea que tenían, desde el incidente en el evento benéfico donde su vergonzoso audio de filtró había transcurrido una semana, y llevaba escondiéndose de todo el mundo en el hotel de Chuck.

Excepto de su padre, quien le fue a buscar al hotel de Chuck al día siguiente del incidente del audio, estaba furioso, diciéndole, o más bien gritando que Dan valía mucho más que lo que dijo en esa llamada.

A su padre no le agradaba demasiado Chuck, pero sabía que en algún momento eso quedaría en el pasado, Chuck era un hombre cambiado, a pesar de que la gente no lo viera.

Flash Back

Dan dio un pequeño salto, despertando al instante al escuchar la puerta del dormitorio siendo golpeada con impaciencia, y el brazo de Chuck al rededor de su cintura apretó su agarre.

-Dan- se escuchó la voz de su padre, severa

-Ay no- susurró Dan, levantándose de la cama y corriendo a alcanzar sus pantalones y una camisa que era de Chuck, pero enserio, eso no importaba cuando su padre estaba golpeando con fuerza la puerta

-Daniel- murmuró Chuck viéndolo correr por todo el lugar

-Escóndete

-Es mi suit

-Le diré que fuiste a trabajar y tendrá más tiempo de tranquilizarse, solo intenta no hacer ruido, y no salgas— susurraba apresurado, tomando del brazo a Chuck y arrastrando al enorme armario, y cerro la puerta antes de darle tiempo de responder

Y luego abrió la puerta, encontrándose con una mirada molesta de su padre, molesta e incriminatoria.

-Hola, papá

El discurso llevaba de duración aproximadamente veinte minutos, y Dan estaba sentado en la cama de Chuck mirando sus pies, su padre frente a él, y Chuck escuchando todo en el armario.

-Papá...- dijo Dan irritado, sintiéndose nuevamente como un niño de quince mientras su padre daba pasos furiosos, ignorándolo deliberadamente sin interrumpir su discurso

-...de todas las personas precisamente tuvo que ser Chuck Bass después de lo que ocurrió con Jenny...-continuó- ...la peor pesadilla de un padre. Debería castigarte...

-Tengo veinte- gruñó Dan agradecido de que no hubiese nadie, aparte de Chuck, que escuchara esa absurda y vergonzosa charla- No me puedes castigar, jamás me has castigado antes.

-Porque siempre has sido un buen niño.

-¡Pero ya no soy un niño!

-Y ahora llega Chuck Bass y todo mi trabajo de buen padre esta arruinado. Y ese mensaje de audio...

Dan se cubrió el rostro gimiendo, quería morir.

-Por favor no, papá, ya entendí, no tenemos que hablar de ello, ni ahora, ni nunca- suplicó.

Su padre lo ignoró, porque a veces era un hijo de perra y aun que no supiera que había alguien escuchando, le gustaba hacerlo sufrir.

-Dan, tu importas, mereces algo bueno, a alguien bueno, eres mi hijo y sé el buen corazón que tienes, no sé que habrá ocurrido entre Chuck y tú, pero no quiero que te veas a ti mismo como dijiste en el audio.

-¡No lo hago!- se apresuró a decir- Estaba ebrio, no sabía lo que decía ¿Podemos, por favor, dejar el tema?

-No hasta saber que mi hijo esta siendo responsable.

-Lo estoy siendo, sé lo que hago, esto no es como lo que ocurrió con Jenny, es diferente, todos cambiamos, Chuck en especial, no es la misma persona que era, quiero decir aun le gusta manipular y jugar y todo eso.

-¿Jugar?

-No en ese sentido- añadió sonrojándose- quiero decir, hacer artimañas, pero, lo cierto es que no me ha hecho daño a mi, y ha evitado que otros lo hagan, si me hubieran dicho en el pasado que haría algo así no lo creería, pero... se preocupa por mi.

No iba contarle lo de Gabriel porque tampoco quería escuchar el discurso de la responsabilidad dos veces en un día.

-Dan, no solo quiero que estés con alguien que se preocupe por ti, sino que te quiera, que no te vea como un objeto o un juguete.

No pudo continuar porque justo en ese momento la puerta del armario se abrió y Chuck apareció con una mirada seria, Dan se levantó de un brinco sorprendido.

-¡Te dije que no salieras!

Al menos se había tomado la molestia de vestirse dentro del armario.

-¿Estabas oyendo?- inquirió Rufus dando un paso hacia él, listo para recriminarle todo lo que se estaba guardando.

-Sí, estaba escuchando- dijo con calma, alzando sus manos en señal de rendición- Rufus, solo quiero decir algo, y luego puedes continuar con tu discurso hacia Dan.

Dan murmuró algo que sonaba sospechosamente a 'traidor.'

-Sé que no tienes ningún motivo para creer que soy una buena persona, y lo cierto es que a veces a mi mismo me cuesta convencerme de que intento serlo- dijo, y sonaba tan sincero- lamento lo de Jenny, enserio lo hago, pero lo que dijo Dan es cierto, es diferente, porque yo no era el mismo que soy ahora, y sí, tienes todo el derecho de querer mantenerlo alejado de mi, porque no puedo prometer que seré siempre bueno y tomaré las decisiones correctas porque soy un idiota, y no puedo evitarlo, pero prometo intentar no serlo, y prometo que cuidaré de Dan

Dan le miró sorprendido.

Y luego de aquello Rufus pareció calmarse, aun que no lucía del todo convencido aquello le tranquilizo, y se fue, no sin antes una conversación a solas con Chuck con una pequeña amenaza implícita, solo si lastimaba a su hijo.

Fin Flash Back

Se sentó en la cama, y alcanzó una camisa perfectamente doblada que quizás Chuck dejó para él, y terminó de ponerse el resto de la ropa.

Se preguntó si debía irse.

No quería ser invasivo con Chuck, este se aburría rápido de todo, en especial si alguien estaba demasiado cerca mucho tiempo.

Pero antes de poder seguir con sus "especulaciones neuróticas" como le llamaba Chuck a los pensamientos acelerados que se acoplaban en su cabeza, un mensaje de este apareció en su teléfono.

Cena, hoy a las siete, te espero en mi hotel.

Dan sonrió, mordiéndose el labio.

Sabía que eso de quedarse escondido en el hotel de Chuck era una boba excusa para estar cerca de este, pero a él no parecía importarle, de hecho, siempre que Dan le decía que quizás era tiempo de enfrentar la realidad, de volver a casa, terminaba siendo persuadido y siendo follado por un posesivo Chuck Bass.

(...)

Chuck suspiró observando con aburrimiento un lápiz de tinta elegante en su mano. Se encontraba en su trabajo ese día con unos inversionistas sentados frente a él en la sala de juntas, escuchando sobre unas aproximaciones en las siguientes compras del nuevo edificio. Eran cosas poco relevantes a su parecer y que le hacían preguntarse una vez más si ese era el motivo por el que dejó a Daniel en la habitación del hotel, desnudo con su lindo trasero bajo las sabanas, para aparecerse en su trabajo.

Se imaginó en las muchas cosas que podría estar haciendo ahora si siguiera en cama, probablemente una de ellas sería colocar a Daniel boca abajo y hacerlo ver estrellas, o dejar que este le montara.

-...por ello tendríamos que ver cuanto se invertirá en la bolsa proveniente de los sucesos que ocurrieron en Agosto...

El tipo canoso, cuyo nombre era Brad o Ben lo cierto es que no podría importarle menos, seguía hablando.

Chuck se preguntó como se sentiría si se llevara a Dan a su oficina privada en el último piso, y lo inclinara en el escritorio que solía ser de su padre, y le bajara los pantalones y los calzoncillos, siempre con el riesgo de ser descubiertos.

Dan quizás al principio se rehusaría, alegando que no quería que los descubrieran cuando en realidad Chuck sabía que él era mucho menos inocente de lo que le gustaba mostrarse. Quizás fuera influencia de Chuck, o del ambiente del Upper East Side, pero sea cual sea el motivo, Daniel ya no era el pequeño y virginal niño recatado, de alguna forma se había convertido en el compañero de cama de Chuck. Y en más, mucho más.

Su mente comenzó a divagar sobre como sería despedir a su secretaria candente, y traer a Daniel a ese puesto, sería como una película porno mal hecha.

Obligaría a Daniel a llamarlo Señor Bass para fingir que entre ellos existía el profesionalismo.

Y Dan no accedería a ser su secretaria, porque era tan exasperante que le gustaba hacerlo enfadar, y Chuck tendría que enseñarle las consecuencias, con un castigo. Porque eso era otra cosa que Chuck descubrió que a Daniel le encantaban, ser castigado, sometido y dominado.

Y eso a él también le encantaba, porque Chuck tenía tendencias a ser controlador, posesivo y dominante.

-¿Qué opina de eso señor Bass?

-Grandioso- respondió más por inercia que nada, y les sonrió

Escuchó su teléfono vibrar y lo sacó del bolsillo.

¿Qué quieres cenar?

Sonrió al ver el mensaje de Daniel. Y respondió.

A ti.

(...)

Dan se fue a su casa a eso de las cuatro de la tarde, había quedado de cenar con Chuck, solo se había devuelto a su casa a buscar ropa, libros, y su laptop para poder escribir.

No se topó con ninguno de sus amigos, en el camino de ida, pero cuando fue por el camino de vuelta al hotel de Chuck, Serena estaba de brazos cruzados, pensativa, mirando hacia la entrada.

-¿Esperando a alguien importante?- cuestionó sarcástico llegando donde ella, seguía enfadado por la publicación del audio

-Alguien importante, sí, podría decirse- dijo ella con una sonrisa culpable

Dan suspiró.

-Serena, mira yo...

-Lo siento- se adelantó ella- no debí publicar el audio, estuvo mal, horrible, y lo siento- Dan no dijo nada, solo bajo la mirada a sus zapatos y ella, algo vacilante le tomó de la barbilla- enserio lo siento Dan, es solo que, el verte con Chuck...

-No me digas que te lastimó- le cortó él, enfadado- terminamos hace años.

-Eso no significa que haya dejado de amarte.

-No me amas, Serena, solo tienes este extraño capricho conmigo como por un bolso, o unos zapatos que no puedes tener, y cuando ves que alguien más lo tiene pues...

-Eres el amor de mi vida, Dan-espetó ella.

-Quizás- él se alzó de hombros- pero, existe la posibilidad de que tu no seas el mío.

-¿Por qué? ¿Me vas a decir que ahora es Chuck?- se burló ella- sabes que él no es esa clase de persona.

-No lo sé, puede, y aun que lo fuera, aun que fuera cualquiera, no puedes ir arruinándolo así como así, es mi problema lo que hago, tu y yo somos amigos y si quieres que sigamos siéndolo deja de intentar arruinarme.

Dan se dio media vuelta y entró en el hotel, dirigiéndose directo a la suite de Chuck.

Se suponía que en unas horas él llegaría del trabajo, e irían a cenar, y Dan estaba listo para aquello no dejaría que su conversación con Serena echara a perder ese día, aun que tenía otra idea en mente.

(...)

-Tienes que decirme cuando empezó todo esto, entre tu y... Dan- recriminó Nate como si fuera algo vital, mirándolo con reproche.

Habían ido a almorzar ese día, después de las aburridas reuniones de Chuck. Y ahora era momento de iniciar el interrogatorio.

Chuck lo entendía, para Nate, Chuck era su mejor amigo, y aquello no era necesariamente algo bueno y lo conocía a fondo, sabía lo insoportable y cruel que era a veces, no lo culpaba por estar tan preocupado porque pusiera sus manos en Dan, el inocente, buen, Dan Humphrey, a quien pasó años intentando convencerse que debería odiar pero no era así, porque simplemente no podía, porque era imposible odiarlo.

-No es nada del otro mundo solo...

-¿Lo haces para molestar a Serena?

-Serena no podría importarme menos- gruñó irritado- Es mi hermanastra, mi amiga desde hace años y la quiero, pero esta actuando como una niña.

-Lo entiendo, quiero decir, eso de publicar ese audio- negó con la cabeza como si con eso lo dijera todo- Todos lo oímos, debió ser humillante para Dan, quizás Rufus quiera ahorcarte a ti ahora.

Chuck hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia, y luego de explicarle que todo había salido mejor de lo esperado con Rufus, hablaron de que ahora Nate estaba saliendo con Blair, Chuck sonrió, porque estaba feliz por su amigo y también por Blair, que al fin decidió que Louis no era para ella.

-Entonces- dijo Nate alzando sus cejas luego de un momento.

-Entonces- repitió él con aburrimiento.

-No me has dicho como inició esto con Dan.

-¿No le has preguntado a él?- cuestionó, sabiendo la respuesta y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

-Sabes que no, lo haría si dejaras de esconderlo en tu habitación del hotel, pero no ha hablado conmigo ni con Blair, o Eric o Serena ¿Que han estado haciendo?

-¿Quieres que te explique que hacemos Dan y yo en la habitación a solas? ¿Como de detallado lo quieres?

-Eres asqueroso- Nate hizo una mueca, pero una sonrisa divertida apareció en sus labios- me refiero a su relación, o lo que tengan, no a lo que hacen cuando están a solas.

-No estoy seguro de qué es esto que tenemos

-Ya pero... ¿Estas como... enamorado de él? ¿O es solo un juego del que te aburrirás eventualmente?

Chuck no respondió, pero por su mirada Nate pudo captar que había algo que nunca antes había notado.

(...)

Estaba algo oscurecido el cielo cuando salió de la empresa de su padre, que ahora era suya. Y alrededor de las siete quince cuando llegó al hotel, apresurándose a ir a su suite, tenía en mente ir a buscar a Daniel a Brooklyn, para cenar, pero en el momento en que las puertas del elevador se abrieron se encontró con una mesa perfectamente arreglada, con velas en el medio y también en varios puntos estratégicos de la habitación.

Dio un par de pasos hacia adelante y vio a Dan sirviendo comida en unos platos con esmero, le estaba dando la espalda, quizás no le había escuchado siquiera llegar, y mientras tarareaba algo en voz baja con un delantal de cocina que Chuck ni recordaba tener, este se acercó silenciosamente por la espalda y le rodeó la cintura con fuertes brazos, besandole la nuca.

Daniel dio un salto asustado.

-Mierda, Chuck -se quejó al voltear un poco su cabeza y verle el rostro- ¿Me quieres matar del susto?

Y luego de que se sentaron a comer, y de que Chuck hiciera comentarios sobre inclinarlo en el mostrador solo con ese delantal puesto hasta que no pudiera más, Dan comenzó a hablarle sobre estar trabajando últimamente en un nuevo libro, pero que la editorial de Nueva York estaba haciéndole trabajar en otros proyectos también. 

Chuck le escuchó atentamente hablar sobre su día a día y comenzó a pensar en lo cómodo que se sentía aquello, en lo reconfortante que era tener un día estresante en la empresa y llegar sabiendo que alguien te estaba esperando en casa, él nunca tuvo eso. 

Tragó saliva ante el pensamiento de perderlo, y pensar en lo vulnerable que lo volvía aquello, él odiaba sentirse de esa forma, pero peor que sentir aquello sería no sentirlo. Y no quería volver a aquello, no quería perder la forma en que Dan hablaba sobre miles de cosas a la vez, de la forma en la que era tan inocente y confiado y que necesitaba que alguien le cuidara a pesar de que fingiera que podía hacerlo solo.

Recordó lo asustado que se sintió cuando Gabriel lo tenía, lo mucho que quizo proteger a Dan, claro que ahora Gabriel se pudria en Siberia, gracias a Georgina y Jack. 

Recordó a Georgina diciendole hoy en la empresa que se aferrara a Dan con las dos manos y no lo dejara ir.

-... y no es que me queje, estoy bien con tener mucho trabajo porque significa que mi jefe confía en mi y... ¿Te pasa algo?- cuestionó Dan repentinamente- tienes... luces algo... ¿Chuck?

Chuck no se había dado cuenta que se había quedado pasmado, y que había dejado de asentir, cerró los ojos y negó.

-Estoy bien, eres un buen cocinero, Humphrey.

Dan sonrió con timidez, jugando con sus manos bajo la mesa.

-Gracias.

Chuck se mantenía mirándolo, con intensidad y Dan se mordió los labios con nerviosismo.

-No recuerdo que alguien haya cocinado para mi alguna vez- murmuró.

-Solo es comida casera- admitió Dan restándole importancia, pero sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas- no es... - se calló cuando Chuck estiró su mano y tomó la suya, acariciando su palma con lentitud y mirando su rostro, perdido- no es para tanto, Chuck.

Chuck no respondió, y Dan se estaba poniendo cada vez más inquieto porque no le gustaban los silencios, pero tampoco quería seguir hablando porque Chuck iba rodar sus ojos y pensaría sobre lo irritante que era, y Dan solo pudo responder al agarre en su mano apretando de vuelta. Chuck le sonrió, como si eso le devolviera el alma a la habitación en la que estaban, y llevó la mano de Dan a sus labios y la besó.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro.

Chuck se inclunó hacia adelante, esperando que fuera algo importante.

-¿Por qué nunca tiraste mi camisa a la basura?- preguntó Dan apresurado.

Chuck alzó una ceja. Porque de todas las cosas que podría preguntarle era aquello lo que quería saber.

-¿Importa?

-No lo sé ¿Importa?- cuestionó de vuelta.

Chuck gruño un poco, como si enserio no quisiera responder aquello, y buscara una forma en su retorcida cabeza de decirlo con esa burla que siempre usaba hacia él.

-Supongo que me pareció un lindo recuerdo.

-¿Recuerdo?

-De tu primera vez, ya sabes, la noche que te desvirgué.

No iba a decirle a Daniel que un par de noches la sacó para sentir su aroma de detergente de lavanda, mezclado con el champú de frutos rojos que Dan usaba y perfume barato, era una combinación que lo volvía loco. Y no era de su incumbencia, asique prefirió omitirlo.

Dan arrugó su nariz, y Chuck encontró aquello, un poco, bueno, adorable.

-No sé si es romántico o retorcido.

Chuck sonrió, sonrió de verdad.

(...)

Chuck lo intentó, por supuesto que sí, intentó que la cita se mantuviera solo en eso, una cita, sin segundas intenciones, y decidió que se acomodaran en el sofá a ver una película, sus favoritas eran de acción y terror, cuando Dan admitió que no le gustaban las de terror porque le asustaban Chuck decidió que era perfecto, la colocó porque nadie podía temerle a una boba película, menos un adulto de veinte años, pero sí, a la hora de picarle en 'play' Dan estaba prácticamente montado en su regazo, alegando que solo estaba más cómodo como si eso disimulara que quería los brazos de Chuck a su alrededor. Era evidente, Dan era un libro abierto.

Como sea, comenzaron con caricias sobre la cintura de Daniel, a que este apoyara su cabeza en su hombro y se dieran unos pocos besos, que luego se fueron prolongando hasta que Dan estaba con su espalda contra en sofá, las piernas abiertas y Chuck entre ellas, Dan intento mover sus manos para desabotonarle la camisa pero Chuck tomó sus muñecas. 

-No- gruñó sobre sus labios- mierda, Daniel- se apartó hasta quedar sentado con algo de distancia

-¿Qué?- preguntó Dan confundido, sus mejillas de un tierno rosado- ¿Hice algo mal?

Chuck le miró como si estuviera loco.

-No- alzó su mano y le acarició la mejilla- no has hecho nada, eres... demasiado.

-¿Demasiado?

Dan lucía perdido, sin entender nada de lo que Chuck decía.

-Todo en ti es demasiado- se explicó él- todo, todo en ti es abrumador, eres tan bueno, Daniel, y yo soy tan egoísta queriendo atarte, pero me llamas a gritos, tus labios, tus ojos, tu cuerpo, intenté hacer lo correcto y alejarme y no pude, y no puedo porque no quiero, y ahora intento tomar las cosas con calma y solo puedo pensar en estar dentro de ti, y escucharte gemir en mi oído retorciéndote de placer y diciendo mi nombre. Eres demasiado en todo, demasiado bueno y yo no debería poder tener algo tan bueno.

-¿Me estas diciendo que acabas de apartarte para provocarme con palabras? -gruñó Dan, sonaba entre complacido y furioso y excitado- eres un idiota- confesó antes de sentarse a horcajadas sobre las piernas de Chuck- y eres bueno, lo eres, solo estas siendo cruel contigo y conmigo.

-Eres demasiado bueno, Daniel- repetía hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de Dan.

-Y tu un idiota.

-No te vayas.

-No lo haré.

-Más te vale.

-Follame, Chuck, hazme todo lo que dijiste hace un momento.

-Quiero hacerlo bien.

-Hazlo bien, con tu pene dentro de mi culo.

-Te estoy corrompiendo- murmuró Chuck besándole en cuello, mordiéndolo con lentitud.

-No me importa.

-Debería.

-Follame, ahora.

-No.

-Joder, te odio.

-Yo te amo.

Dan se quedó de piedra al escuchar aquello, porque enserio de todas las veces que se imagino que uno de los dos dijera aquellas palabras, no se imaginó que ese sería Chuck Bass.

En los años que lo llevaba conociendo no era de demostrar sus sentimientos, prefería esconderlos y en su lugar demostrar solo molestia, desagrado y odio, pero este no era ese mismo Chuck Bass. Este no era ese niño asustado de sus sentimientos, este era un hombre, totalmente seguro de lo que sentía.

-Chuck yo... también te...- y a pesar de que sonaba tímido, su voz sonaba segura.

-No puedes retractarte- le interrumpió.

-No lo haría, sabes que yo...

-Hablo enserio, Daniel- se alejó un poco para mirarle a los ojos, con una promesa en el fondo de esos oscuros ojos- no me importa si el mundo se esta cayendo a pedazos a nuestro alrededor o si la paz mundial dependiera de ello, no puedes retractarte. Lo dices ahora, y eso es todo, no voy a dejarte ir. Una vez digas esas palabras serás mío, y jamás he hablado más enserio.

-Deja de amenazarme- gruñó Dan con sus labios fruncidos en un pequeño berrinche- sé lo que siento, sé lo que quiero, y te amo.

Chuck sonrió, relajando un poco los hombros a la vez que dejaba escapar el aire contenido, como si el escuchar esas palabras de Dan le tranquilizaran como nunca.

-Acabas de firmar tu sentencia-murmuró contra el oído de Dan, haciéndolo estremecer.

-Y tú la tuya.

-Eres mío.

-Lo sé, soy tuyo, y tu eres mío.

Fin.


End file.
